Surviving high school 2
by Garace
Summary: Sequel to my story 'surviving highschool' Percy and Annabeth are counselors at Camp and then they go back to Goode, they face many challenges but can the most power full demigods survive the harsh life of the real world? Rated T for adult language, self harm and mentions of sex. Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson- *Cough* do I look like Rick Riordan?
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up in the Poseidon cabin, snuggled up against Percy's naked chest. Last night we had slept without nightmeres, which was a miracle. I burrowed deaper into the blankets, capturing all the warmth.

"Mhmm, 'beth." Percy muttered in his sleep, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer.

"Seaweed Brain." My heart melted, even in his sleep Percy was still thinking about me.

"Wise Girl." Percy responded and flicked an eye open. "No nightmeres?"

"No nightmeres." I confermed. "That's good."

Percy nodded and brushed the hair out of my face. "You're so pretty."

I checked my watch. "Thanks but we better get up, we missed breakfast and we have training in two minutes."

"Crap!" Percy stood up, pushing me off the bed.

"Urmf." I landed on the cold wooden floor. "Thanks Percy."

He pulled me up. "Sorry. Come on, we've got to get dressed."

I nod and get out all my stuff that I leave in Percy's cabin. I left at least enough camp shirts and shorts for a week.

I threw them on and put my hair up in a messy pony tail. I ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Come on Percy!" I called as he came out of the bathroom.

"I'm comeing!" He tossed me a energy bar from his secret stash under his bed and we ran outside.

We ran into the sword arena just as the Demeter cabin was showing up.

"Are you ready to train?" Percy asked way to enthusiasticly.

Katie Gardner made a sound in the back of her throat. "Sure, why not."

I took out my knife and Percy uncapped Riptide. "For a demonstration. We will be sparring."

I rolled my eyes and held up my knife. "Put em up Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled and lashed out at me. I blocked it and struck. He rolled away and struck at my feet. I jumped over his sword and tripped him. He landed on his back with Riptide a few feet away. I pressed my knife to the tip of his throat.

"Uncle?"

Percy laughed. "Uncle." I rolled off of him and handed him his sword.

Percy stood up and took a bow. "And this is why you don't mess with you girlfriend."

I laughed. "So, who ever wants to learn to fight with a knife, come with me. Whoever wants to learn to fight with a sword, go with Percy."

A handful of kids went with me to the side and the rest stayed with Percy. Katie went with me, most of the girls did.

So we trained until we had to go to Greek. I was teaching of course. I was so annoyed with this one girl because she wouldn't pronnouce _dog _right because her Greek Teacher taught her to say it in a different way. I almost pulled my hair out until we got a distraction.

"Two new campers! Fighting a Hydra at Thalia's tree!" A satyr ran into camp.

I took out my knife. "Clarisse! Get your cannon ready! Percy, come with me!"

Percy snapped out of his daze. "I'm comeing!" He yelled and fallowed me up the hill.

"Kellie!" I called. "What are you doing? Go tell Clarisse to hurry!" I barked at my younger sister.

"Is that- JORDAN!" Kellie yelled and ran down the hill with her sword still in her scabbard.

A kid with blond hair turned and dodged a Hydra head. "Kellie?"

A girl with brown stringy hair kicked a head back. "Kellie? Kellie Lancaster? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hannah? Oh yeah." Kellie unshethed her sword.

"Get out of the way!" Clarisse yelled and rolled her cannon up the hill.

Kellie rolled to the side and the two kids ran to the side as Clarisse fired the cannon at the Hydra.

Monster goo spewed everywhere. "Aw gross." The blond haired kid said and wiped goo from his eyes.

"Jordan?" Kellie stood up and made way to that kid.

"Kellie!" They ran and met like they were in a demigod fairy tail, they hugged and- kissed?

I felt Percy tense up beside me, Kellie was like a little sister to him. I placed a hand on his chest. This was Kellie's moment, Percy shouldn't ruin it.

They pulled apart and started walking up the hill, leaving the brown haired girl to walk up by herself.

Percy marched over to Kellie. "So, Kellie. Who is this?"

Kellie blushed. "Percy, this is my boyfriend Jordan Buyer."

"And you never told me about him?" Percy tapped his foot like a mother.

If possible, Kellie blushed ever redder. "I didn't want to tell you." She mumbled.

"Who is he?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan, this is my friend Percy Jackson. This is Camp Half Blood." Kellie said as they passed Thalia's tree.

I ran up to Percy and took his hand. "Be cool." I whispered in his ear.

Percy snorted. "So, Kellie are you going to give Jordan and this girl a tour?"

Kellie looked back at the girl. "This is Hannah, my step sister. Catherine finally let you go to camp?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, I ran away."

Kellie stopped. "You ran away!?"

Hannah nodded and started brushing monster goo out of her hair. "It was begining to become obbsession. Every day she told me I would not be like you and go to _that _camp. I've been living on the streets for three days. I met Jordan yesterday when the Hydra attacked."

I squezed Percy's hand. That's basicly what happened to me.

Percy looks at me. "'beth, are you okay?"

I nod. "I'm fine."

Kellie takes Jordan and Hannah off on the tour, Percy sets me down on the ground.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy pulls me onto his lap.

I stare at the ground. "They remind me of Thalia- and Luke. Like when they found me on the streets." I told myself not to cry.

Percy hugged me. "Oh Annabeth."

I stood up. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Percy stood up and took my hand. "Do you want to go to Greek or do you want to ditch?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Ditch."

Percy nodded and led me into the Poseidon cabin where I cried my guts out. Thinking of Luke was- too painful.

I swallowed a sob and took a deep breath. "Percy, do you think they'll miss us?"

Percy shook his head and used his thumbs to wipe the tears off my face. "No, we're heroes we can do whatever we want."

I laughed and it turned into a sob. "I love you." I curled into his chest. Percy had sacrificed so much for me, he was a part of me.

He kissed my forehead and rocked me back and forth on the bed. "I love you too."

I ran my hands through his hair. "I think we should go, Capture the flag should start soon."

Percy nodded and pulled me in for one last kiss. "I think we're Captains this time."

I smiled. "Athena versus Ares."

Percy smirked and pulled me up. "I know who will win." He said in a sing song voice.

"Maybe Athena." I sang back.

Percy laughed and pulled me out the door and we strapped on our armor. The conch horn blew and we ran up there and we divided the teams up. We had some of the most athletic cabins.

"Okay, we need a plan of attack." Percy said.

"Archers, climb the trees and defend the flag. Kellie, Diana and Grace, gaurd the flag." I told my half sisters. "Me, Percy and Malcom will attack, sneak around the other side of the river." I turned to Percy. "Use the river. Yolanda-"

"Hey, what about us?" A voice interupted me.

I smiled. "Thalia, use your lightning. Nico, summon your warriers to attack." I turned to the group. "Everyone else, attack Clarisse."

We all charged and Percy summoned water from the river to crash into the red soldiers. All the Ares kids washed away down stream. I wish I had the rest of the seven here but they were at Camp Jupiter, me and Percy were going there after this game was done.

We advanced on the flag and we saw the gaurds were archers. "Sheilds!" I yelled.

We all took out our shields like Captain America and charged at the Archers. We pushed the archers over with our shields and I felt my fingers close around the flag. "I've got it!" I yelled and we took off running.

A few red soldiers had gotten up on land but Percy slashed at them and they fell back into the river. We ran back to our safe area with the flag, I cheered.

"I got the flag!" Our teamed cheered.

Chiron came trotting into the woods. "Well done Annabeth. And Percy, I expect Camp Jupiter will be fun."

Percy nodded and hugged me. "I hope it will!"

I laughed and Chiron smiled. "Tell Reyna hello for me."

Percy nodded and kissed my forehead and started walking out of the woods. "I will!" He said.

I laughed and slid my knife back into my shirt sleeve. "I've got to go pack." I kissed his cheek and walked over to he Athena cabin.

"Bye Wise Girl!" Percy called.

I laughed and paused at the doorstep. "Bye Seaweed Brain!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

I was praying my demigod heart out that Zeus was going to let me fly. If he blasts my butt out of the sky, there would be a civil war between the gods. I was packing when Annabeth knocked on my door.

"Percy?" Annabeth stepped in the door. "Are you done packing yet?"

I came out of the bathroom with my toothbrush and other toilitrys. "No, I'm almost done thought."

Annabeth sat her bag down and flopped down on my bed. "Thinking about flying?" She folded her hands in her lap.

I nodded and stuffed my Camp Jupiter shirts in my bag. "How did you know?"

Annabeth sighed. "Seaweed Brain, I just know you."

I zipped my bag shut and sat down on the bed next to her. "I was praying that he didn't blast me out of the sky." I kissed her cheek.

Annabeth smiled. "I hope so too Seaweed Brain. And if you're done here, Argus is going to take us to the airport with Chiron."

I nodded and stood up. "I'm ready."

Annabeth kissed me and pulled me out the door. "But first Kellie wants you to meet Jordan and Hannah, they haven't been claimed yet."

I nodded. "Okay, do you have any idea who their parents are?"

"Well Kellie's guessing Apollo for Jordan and Ares for Hannah." Annabeth explained. "Guess what Chiron added to the oreintation video?"

"What?" I stepped cautiously over a pile of fresh pegasus manure.

"Our story. The whole story." Annabeth said with a big smile.

"Our story? Since we were like twelve?"

"Seven actually." Annabeth said as we approached Kellie, Jordan and Hannah.

I smiled, I was a camp legend. "That's awesome." I said. "Wait, did they get our underwater kiss?" I groaned.

Annabeth laughed. "Yes, Connor and Travis got everything on video."

I laughed and put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a big kiss. "Hey Connor! Travis! Did you get that on video?"

Connor Stoll popped out of the bushes with a go pro. "Chiron is paying us five drachma's for every video we get." He ran away.

Travis appereared where his brother was and was holding a hand held camera. "Don't mind me. Kiss again, do something! I need money!"

I laughed and kissed Annabeth long and slow, I slid my tounge inside her mouth which made Travis laugh. "Okay, that's good! Oh Chiron!" He shut his camera and ran to the big house.

I finished my kiss with Annabeth and laughed. "You gotta do whatever you do to get money."

Annabeth blushed and slapped my chest. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." She took my hand again. "Lets just hope that they didn't see that."

I had a total brain fart. I forgot they were waiting for us. I looked back over at them, Jordan and Kellie were involved in some deap conversation that had a lot of hand movements.

"Come on. I guess we have to go see them before we leave." I picked up my duffle bag and walked with Annabeth to see them.

"That was disgusting. That little show you put on there, _nasty_." Hannah said when we approached them.

Annabeth blushed a very angry red and her hand tightend around mine, I had to save this. "So, Hannah. Do you know who your Dad is?"

Hannah shook her head. "No."

I sighed. "Background information might help."

"Well, my Mom was in the millitary-"

"Ares, it's Ares." Annabeth suddenly interupted. "Colonel Catherine Fray, shot once in the shoulder. Yes, I've heard about your Mom."

Hannah looked flabergausted. "How do you know that?"

"My Dad took me to see a millitary base once, your Mom was the tour guide."

I squeazed Annabeth's hand. "Kellie, did you tell them about us or do we have to explain _everything_?" I asked.

Kellie winced. "Sorry guys, you're probabley going to miss your flight now."

I checked my watch. "Nah, we got a few hours still."

Kellie nodded. "Guys, this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, heroes of Olympus."

"Olympus? Isn't that the mountain in Greece-"

"No, I wish. But no." Annabeth said quickly. "Percy you start."

I nodded. "Have you all heard of Greek Mytholigy?"

_le line break_

"Can I press the bullshit button? There is _no way_ that this is all true." Hannah said and put her hands in her hair.

Annabeth sighed. "It is, if we had like Frank here or something-"

I put my hand on top of hers. "Hannah, do we have to prove this or something?"

Hannah crossed her arms. "So if you're the son of Poseidon, show me some water tricks."

I got a nasty idea that made Annabeth say, "uh oh."

I got up from the picnic table and pulled Hannah up with me. "Walk with me Hannah." I directed her toward the canoe lake.

"So, are you going to prove it?" Hannah said.

I glanced back at Kellie who was pale faced and I smiled. "Of course, have you ever wanted to breathe underwater?"

Hannah snorted. "Yeah, but like that's possible."

We were ten feet from the shore line. "It is possible- watch." I grabbed her arm and yanked her underwater and waited a few seconds for her to freak out while I breathed perfectly normal. I made an air bubble around us for her to breath, I leaned back and watch my handy work as Hannah turned paler, and paler and paler.

"Does this prove it?" I smirked.

Hannah was as white as a ghost, she nodded. "Y-y-yes."

"I'll pop the bubble and then I'll dry you off when we get up on the beach." I said and willed the bubble to pop.

I pulled Hannah up on dry land and touched her shoulder to dry her off. Who, by the way was so pale I thought she was going to faint. Some daughter of Ares huh?

We walked back over to the picnic table, Annabeth was giggling like crazy, Jordan was sputtering and Kellie was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

Hannah slumped down on the table. "I-I believe you." She said, staring blankly at the flower center peice.

Annabeth bent her head into my shoulder and laughed and silently as she could.

"So, Annabeth. Shall we be going to the air port?" I asked.

"Wait!" Kellie suddenly said. "Don't you want to tell them about-" She stopped. "Tartarus." She whispered.

I sat back down. "I forgot." I whispered, I didn't want to cause a whole scene.

Kellie waved her hands. "Wait, you already told me. I can tell them."

Annabeth took my hand to steady herself. "Percy, come on. I'm getting tired of telling so many new demigods. We'll just have other people say it." She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I took her hand and rubbed circles in her knuckles. "Yeah, I think Argus is waiting for us."

Annabeth told Kellie goodbye, picked up her bag and walked into the van. I did the same and told myself we won't have a flashback until we are safely in the van.

Argus started the car as I slid the door shut, Annabeth was staring blankly at the seat infront of her.

"Annabeth?" I touched her shoulder but it made her flinch. "Annabeth, it's me Percy."

At my touch, Annabeth started to cry. She cried until she was crying nothing. Luckily that's when we reached the airport. Argus grunted from the front seat.

"Thanks." I wiped my eyes and slipped him a few drachmas.

"Annabeth, it's okay. Come on, we're going to California! Aren't you taking a few days off of camp to see your Dad?"

Annabeth nodded. "Come on, Zeus is probabley mad already." She motioned to the twenty mile an hour wind.

I picked up our bags, took Annabeth's hand, and approached the airport with little bravery but with more courage than I felt.

Annabeth noticed my pale face as we went through security, she had the Hecate cabin hide her knife and a ruler of something. "Percy, it's going to be fine."

The security gaurd chuckled. "First time flying?" His brown eyes crinkled with age.

I steadied my shaking hands. "No, I hate it though."

Annabeth smiled and took off her sweatshirt. "You'll survive... Hopefully." She muttered the last part.

So after forever, we got through security and started boarding the plane. All the demigods flew first class between camps. "Chiron really out did himself this time." I stuffed a bag in the over head compartment.

Annabeth smiled and settled herself in a window seat. "He always does." She smiled.

I sat down next to and took out a magizene I packed. "So, this is like a seven hour flight? Round trip?"

Annabeth nodded. "Hey, if you want to get to Camp, you better be patient." She said that and then cracked up laughing. "Nevermind." She gasped between giggles.

I laughed until the adults in the seats next to us stared. "This is so weird, we're kids and adults with their computers and stuff, I hope we crash them with our demigodness." I whispered to Annabeth.

"We will be taking off in five minutes, I repeat five minutes." The pilot said over the radio.

Annabeth smiled. "See Seaweed Brain, it's going to be fine."

I nodded and took her hand to remind myself that she's there. She's alive. We're alive. "I know." I said and forced myself to look at the seat infront of me.

"Percy." Annabeth said sternly. "Look at me."

I turned my head to look at her. "What?"

"If Zeus blasts us down, Poseidon will challenge war on him. Do you think Zeus wants a civil war on his hands? The gods will be choosed to pick sides." Annabeth held my chin in her hand.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I fine." I lied, I was terrified.

Annabeth kissed me. "You big lier." She slid her finger across the movie screen to pick one. "What movie to do you want?"

I shrugged. "Your pick."

Big mistake, we ended up watching the Fault in Our stars which left Annabeth sniffiling at the end.

"Okay, my turn." I said and slid through the selection. "How about Nemo?" I asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "What every floats your... _butt_." She grinned at me.

I laughed silently because the adults were asleep and I picked the movie and plugged both of our headphones in.

Annabeth leaned against my shoulder and closed her eyes to fall asleep. I stroked her hair and watched Nemo's mom get eaten, which made me sad thinking about my Mom worrying about me flying across the whole United States.

Annabeth snored softly against my sweatshirt. "Percy." She mumbled and fidgeted. I was alert. "Percy." She mumbled again.

We hit a bump of turbulence and my heart leap.

Annabeth squrimed. "Percy." She said, kind of like- when she's having a nightmere.

"Annabeth, Annabeth wake up." I prodded her shoulder.

"Percy save me." Annabeth yelped, waking some of the adults.

"Annabeth, it's okay." I said and shook her.

Annabeth opened her eyes so that I could find that they were totally glazed over. "Percy, Bob." She almost screamed.

I hugged her, trying to muffle her cries but it attracked the attention of some flight attendance. "Is she okay?" One asked with long blonde hair.

"Yes." I lied and hugged Annabeth even more as she walked away. "Annabeth, it's me Percy."

At that word, Annabeth broke down into tears and sobbed silently into my shirt. "Percy, you almost died."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and stroked her hair. "When have I not almost died?" I said and sniffed.

Annabeth laughed and sobbed. "Just a normal life." She glared at a computer and it started smoking.

"Whoa!"

Annabeth laughed and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine Seaweed Brain."


	3. camp jupiter

**Percy POV**

After Nemo was done, I tried to fall asleep but I didn't want to have nightmeres.

"Percy, it'll be fine. Just sleep." Annabeth said and leaned into me.

I nodded and leaned my head back and closed my eyes to try and sleep. I ended up falling asleep for like what seemed like five minutes but it was three hours. I only had a short nightmere about us crashing down but it was okay. I had Annabeth.

"We will be landing in five minutes, I repeat five minutes." The Captain said.

Annabeth jolted awake. "Argh." She groaned.

"What's wrong?"

Annabeth smiled. "I was having this dream that I was punching Octavian over and over in the face, it was so good that I didn't want to wake up!" Annabeth smiled.

I laughed. "Well, we'll be landing in five minutes anyway. Thank Gods."

Annabeth smiled. "See, you survived."

I nodded as the plane's landing gear startled me. "I hope I never have to fly again."

"Well, unless you want to take Arion, you have to fly home next week."

I grumbled remembering the time we rode Arion all the way across the US. "I'll fly."

The plane touched down a few minutes earlier and we filed out to meet the seven on the tarmac.

"Ooh Frank! There they are!" I heard Hazel scream. "Percy! Annabeth! Over here!"

I look over at Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Leo and Calypso waving at us. "Over Here!" Leo yelled.

I smiled, took Annabeth's hand and walked over there. "Hey guys."

Annabeth went straight to the girls and I slapped hands with Jason. "Hey Percy, you look a little pale. What happened?" He grinned.

"Oh shut up. Your Dad won't blast you out of the sky. I think I gave him a headache praying to him."

The sky rumbled. "Dad!" Jason yelled which attracted a lot of looks. The sky cleared. "Thank you." Jason grumbled. "So, how was the flight?"

I nodded and stuffed our bags in the trunk of the car they rented. "Good." I said.

Frank slapped me on the back. "Well, it's good that you're alive."

I laughed. "That's is a great thing to hear."

Frank blushed and went to look for Hazel, Leo came up to me. "Dude, I have a problem."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "What is it?"

"It's Calypso's birthday tomarrow and I don't know what to get her." Leo drummed his fingers on his leg.

I was stumped. "Calypso has a birthday after that long-"

"She gave up her immortalty and the anniversary is tomarrow so we just call it her birthday." Leo said quietly. "Can you help me find something to get her." He glanced over at his girlfriend.

I thought for a moment. "Calypso isn't the type of girl who would want jewlrey or anything. I think it would be nice if you took her for a nice date around New Rome or something." I said.

Leo nodded and did that hug-slap thing on the back. "Thanks man, I owe you one."

I smiled as he ran back over to Calypso. Annabeth walked up to me. "What did Leo want?" She asked.

"Calypso's birthday's tomarrow. He asked me what to get her."

"She still has a birthday-"

"Her anniversary for when she gave up immortality." I whispered.

"Oh..." Annabeth said. "Are you ready to go to Camp?"

I nodded as everyone started getting in the car. "Sure."

We got in the car, but there wasn't enough seats so Annabeth ended up sitting on my lap while I double buckled with Frank.

"Seriously, there's eight of us and you couldn't of got a minivan or something?" Annabeth said.

"You don't like sitting on my lap Wise Girl?" I did my best baby seal face.

Jason smiled from the drivers seat. "I like this one's paint job."

Leo burped from the back seat with Calypso. "I don't feel so good." He held up a Mc Donalds back.

Calypso soothed him. "Keep your eyes on the horizon, we're almost there."

Annabeth made a face and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you don't get carsick."

I smiled and nudged Frank. "How about you big guy?"

He scowled. "I only get carsick when you were driving."

Hazel reached over at patted his arm. "You were kind of crazy."

I crossed my arms over Annabeth's chest. "That's only because we were being chased by cannibals."

Annabeth rubbed my knuckles and laughed. "Seaweed Brain, remember when Black Jack landed on Paul's car?"

Everyone looked at me funny as Jason turned into Caldecott tunnel. "Oh yeah, when Rachel- never mind." I looked down, blushing.

Annabeth's grip tightened on my hands and I took them away and rubbed her back. Frank looked very uncomfertable. Jason parked the car in the city. "We're here." He said and got out.

Frank opened the door and pulled Hazel out with him, Leo and Calypso basicly ran out and Leo threw up behind a bush.

Annabeth smiled. "So where do we stay?"

"Well Reyna made a house just for the seven. We each have a room, Frank and Hazel will stay in the Praetor house though." Jason said and crossed his arms.

I got out suitcases out of the car and we started walking to our 'house'. "Whoa." I said and stepped into my and Annabeth's room. "This is huge."

Annabeth flopped down on the bed. "Hey, it's New Rome." She shrugged. "Anything could happen."

I laughed and walked toward her and tackled her onto the bed with a kiss. "I love you."

Annabeth giggled and kissed me back. "I love you too." She kissed me one more time before getting up. "Come on, Reyna is expecting us."

I helped her up. "Oh yeah."

"Annabeth, I need a straight answer out of you. What were you like when I went missing."

"Percy-" Annabeth rubbed her forehead.

"No, Annabeth I want to know." I sat back down on the bed.

Annabeth sighed and sat on my lap, she took a deap breath. "When you were gone, I felt so lonely. Like I'd never be happy again. Every new demigod that came, I hoped it was a sign that you were alive." Annabeth sighed. "When Piper, Leo and Jason came, I knew it was a sign. I felt like you were still alive, if you wern't Grover would die. I feared for both of your lives." Annabeth wiped her eyes.

"When Leo began building the ship and Tyson told us you were alive, I felt like all that deppressed stuff melted out of me. I was happy finally." Annabeth sighed. "And that's how I felt."

I kissed her. "You know I didn't mean to go missing right?"

Annabeth laughed and squished my cheeks to her. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." She kissed me one last time...

"Hey love birds! Reyna's expecting us!" Leo belched and swung open the door.

Calypso stood behind him in the doorway, shaking her head, muttering stuff about Ogygia.

I pulled appart from Annabeth, my tounge sticking out of my mouth where it had been in hers. "Do you ever knock?" I stuck my tounge in my mouth.

Leo smiled. "Oooh, Percabeth is frenchen' it up!" Leo stuck his tounge out at us.

Annabeth threw a pillow at him. "Give us a minute."

Leo wiggled his eyebrows and shut the door. "Well, it's time to face the music." Annabeth kissed my forehead and scruffed my hair.

I smiled. "By the music I'm guessing you mean Reyna?" I laughed.

Annabeth smiled and got up. "Come on Seaweed Brain."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason POV**

"Hello Percy, Hello Annabeth. I see Jupiter took mercy on you." Reyna said coldly.

Percy frowned. "Why do you have jelly beans on your desk?"

Reyna sighed. "Because Octavian was allgeric to jelly beans and whenever he would walk in here we would throw them at him." He eyes sparkled with humor.

Piper squezed my hand. "To bad that little creep isn't here or else I'd shove a handfull down his pants." She whispered with a smile.

I smiled and looked at Annabeth who was giggling uncontrolably. "I-I-I'm sorry. But that's r-r-really f-f-funny." She laughed into Percy's shoulders.

I squezed Piper's hand. "Well I'm taking Piper to the bakery- bye!" We ran out of there as fast as we could and than callapsed on a table, laughing.

"T-t-the bakery?" Piper stuttered between laughs.

I laughed into my folded arms. "I-I-I couldn't t-t-think of a-any thing e-e-else." We were actually going back to the house to have some _alone _time.

Piper grinned and took my hand to lead me back to the house. "I love you." Piper whispered.

"I love you too." I closed the door and pulled her inito a kiss.

Piper tangled her hands in my hair and kissed me back. I slid my tounge in and explored her mouth. Piper moaned against me and tugged on my hair.

I slid my hands under her shirt and went for her bra clasp. Piper pulled away.

"Jason we can't do this now." Piper placed her finger on the scar on my lip.

"Isn't that what you said last time?" I wrapped her tiny braid around my pink finger.

"Yes, but- nevermind." Piper kissed me again.

I unclasped her bra and took off her shirt. "You're so beautiful." I said and admired her beautiful naked chest.

Piper smiled and pulled me in for a sloppy kiss as she undid my belt buckle.

"Are you ready for this?" I smirked.

Piper nodded. "Always."

_line break_

I lay with Piper's naked body pressed to mine. "That- was amazing." She was breathing heavily.

I wrap my arms around her neck. "You wern't too bad yourself there, Sweat Cheeks."

Piper blushed and wiped her sweaty brow. "We better get dressed, they might come looking for us." She traced my naked chest.

I reached for my shirt that we had thrown against the end of the bed. I slipped it on and went looking for my boxers.

"I'm going to take a shower." Piper slid off the bed and went into our private bathroom. After a minute I heard the water turn on and I flopped on my back.

A knock on the door startled me. "Jason? Piper?" It was Percy.

I scrambled around, putting on all my clothes and then I threw open the door. "Hey." I combed down my messy hair.

Percy knit his eyebrows together. "What did you guys do?"

I felt a blush creap across my cheeks. "We may or may not had sex."

Percy smirked. "Nice man. So the bakery is an excuse now, I might have to use that one sometime."

On cue Annabeth came up behind Percy. "Use what sometime?" She put her hand on her hip.

"Uh, uh, uh those awesome soaps Jason got me for Christmas." Percy stuttered.

"Yeah and which soaps are those, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth crossed her arms, her pony tail swinging.

Percy blushed. "So Annabeth, do you want to go back to our room?" Percy put an arm on Annabeth's shoulder.

I shook my head whith a chuckle. I knew if I heard something in the middle of the night I know who to confront in the morning.

I closed the door and walked back over and made the bed. A few minutes later Piper came out, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. "Who was that?" She asked.

"Percy and Annabeth." I said. "They were wondering where we were."

Piper smirked. "What did you tell him?" She went to the dresser to get her clothes.

I straightned my camp shirt. "Maybe of what we did." I mumbled.

"You did _what_?!" Piper screached.

"I told him what we did." I said and covered myself incase she wanted to attack me.

"Him? You didn't tell Annabeth? Oh thank gods." Piper said. "I'll tell her later."

I smiled as she put on a bra. Piper and Annabeth have gotten closer ever since Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. "What are we doing today?" I sat down in an armchair.

"Um, I think we have a date with the seven and then we have training." Piper put on a purple roman shirt.

"Where's the date at?" I played with the tie to my shorts.

Piper put on a pair of black sweats. "The cafe."

"Oh." I said and walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I nuzzled her neck. "You're so Beautiful."

Piper smiled and turned around to hug me. "You're not so bad yourself, Sparky."

I kissed behind her ear. "Thanks darlin'."

Piper moaned. "Are we going to start this again." She placed her hands on my chest.

I took her small hands in my big ones. "We shouldn't. When's the date?"

Piper took a brush off her dresser and started combing her hair. "Three."

"And it's...?" I kissed her cheek.

"Noon." Piper pulled on her hair.

"Okay, do you actually want to go to the bakery?" I asked as she put on her makeup.

"Sure." She said. "What do you recomend?"

I sank down on the white plush carpet. "A blueberry muffin with coffee and a hint of white moca creamer."

Piper nodded and tied an eagle feather in her braid. "That's sounds wonderfull. Can you run down and get it for me?" I could feel charmspeek rolling over me.

"Sure." I said since I was obligated to do so. I walked out of our room, past Percy and Annabeth making out in the kitchen, past Leo and Calypso arguing, past Frank, Hazel and Nico playing mythomagic in the livingroom and into the city and into the bakery.

"Hey Marco." I greated my old friend at the bakery. "Two blueberry muffins with coffee and moca creamer."

"Ah the usual huh?" Marco smiled. "How are you and Piper?" Marco started the coffee.

I smiled. "Good, actually great."

Marco grinned. "Three denarii."

I handed him the change and took the bag. "Thanks, tell Regina hi!" I called as I walked out the door.

"I will!" Marco called and handled the next custemer.

I walked past a kid playing in a yard. "Wait! Are you Jason Grace?" It was a girl, who looked about eight with brown hair and blue eyes.

I turned and smiled. "Yeah, who are you?" I knelt beside the girl.

"I'm Isabella George." The girl gave me a toothless smile.

"Hi Isabella, I see you've reconized me. Who are your parents?"

"We learned all about the seven in school. Well, my Mom is a daughter of Mars and my Dad is a son of Mercury." Isabella said. "Can you and the seven come and see our school?"

I smiled. "I'll ask them and get back to you. Have you raided the candy store yet?"

Isabella nodded, pulling out a big back of candy. "Twice!"

I smiled and hugged her. "Well I've got to go give this to the Beauty Queen and I'll ask everybody about comeing to your school, okay?"

Isabella smiled and hugged me back. "Okay, I really hope you guys can come!" She ran off into the house.

I smiled and stood back up. It makes me happy to see that we have fans.

I ran back to the house and back into our room to see Piper on her monster proof phone.

"Hey, I got it." I held up a bag.

Piper looked up. "Awesome." She took the bag from me and bit into a bueberry muffin. "How's Marco and Regina?"

I sat on the bed next to her. "Good. On the way back I saw this little girl- Isabella George. She is eight, granddaughter of Mars and Mercury. And she wants the seven to visit her school."

Piper nodded and put down her phone. "That would be awesome."

I smiled. "Lets go ask everybody else." I kissed her one last time before we headed out the door.


	5. proposal and tattoos

**Percy POV**

I bit my lip and stared at Annabeth as she was working on a drawing.

"Hey Annabeth?" I bit my lip even harder.

"Hm?" The pencil moved across the paper faster.

"Do you want to go to the lake?" I grinned.

"Ask Leo." She was really distracted.

I had an idea. "Annabeth!" I whined.

"Ask me later." She bit in lip in concentration.

"I'm breaking up with you." I said, only to break her concentration.

Before I knew it I was on the ground with a knife at my neck. "Perseus Jackson. Don't you _ever _break up with me again." She growled in my ear.

I laughed and I saw her scowl melt. "I'm just kidding."

Annabeth slapped me and then kissed me. "I hate you."

"I love you too." I kissed her back.

"And yes I will go to the lake with you." Annabeth slid her hands through my hair.

"Come on. And after that we can go to the school Jason wants us to go to." I kissed her on the forehead before getting up.

We walked out of our room and across the city to the lake. I had something I wanted to ask Annabeth.

"Come on Annabeth!" I said and started wading into the lake.

"Oh, we're going _in _the lake." Annabeth said and stripped down to her swimsuit.

I took Annabeth's hand and compleatly submerged and created an air bubble for us to sit in.

"So Annabeth, I have something to ask you." I took a small velvet box out of my swimshorts pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Percy-" Annabeth covered her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"I know we're only eighteen, but we can get married when it's time." I wiped my eyes.

"Yes, yes I will marry you!" Annabeth sobbed. "And I love you." She tackled me with a hug and a kiss.

I pulled away and slid the ring on her finger. "I asked Tyson and Leo to make it. Hazel summoned the diamond."

Annabeth sobbed into my chest. "I love you so much."

I leaned against the edge of the bubble and held Annabeth as she sobbed and I cried into her hair as well.

After about fifteen minutes Annabeth lifted her head up and kissed me. "Thank you."

I kissed her back. "You're so beautiful." I ran my hands through her perfect curly hair.

Annabeth laid her head on my chest. "You're not bad yourself Seaweed Brain."

I stroked her hair. "Thanks Wise Girl." I rested my hands on her back. "I'm thinking about getting a tattoo, where should I get it?"

"You're getting a tattoo? What will your Mom say!?" Annabeth screached.

"Relax Wise Girl, it's going to say your name." I said. "I'm thinking about getting it on my former Achilles Heal."

Annabeth was shocked. "Does that mean I have to get it on my shoulder where I got stabbed?" She smiled.

"You don't have too, this is my choice to do this." I put my hands on _her _lower back.

Annabeth took a deap breath. "Well this is my choice and I'm going to get a tattoo as well." She kissed me.

I smiled, Annabeth wouldn't let me do something stupid _alone_. "Shall we go do this?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah but you better dry me off when we get up there or you better pray to the gods that you are still alive by our wedding day." Annabeth growled and then smiled.

I smiled and popped the bubble then I pulled her to the surface. I dried her off and then after she put her clothes on we walked into town to the tattoo shop.

"I'm surprized New Rome actually has a tattoo shop." Annabeth swung our hands.

"Hey, win a battle and then get a tattoo." I shrugged and glanced at her hand. "Damn that ring makes your hand look small."

Annabeth blushed. "Now it's going to weigh me down sword fighting."

I stopped outside the tattoo parlor. "Are you ready for this?"

Annabeth squezed my hand. "Ready."

I pushed open the door to see Butch, the tattoo artist, son of Iris. "Hey Butch!" I said. "Can you hook us up with some tattoos?"

Butch smiled. "Sure man! What do you want?" He came around from behind the counter.

I smiled at Annabeth. "Well..."

_line break of random pineapples_

I rub my aching back. "Well, that was worth it." I kiss Annabeth's forehead.

Annabeth rubbed her shoulder. "I think it was, come on. We're already late for the school thing Jason wanted us to do."

I smiled. "Race ya there."

Annabeth smirked and took off running through the city at top speed.

We barreled into the school. "Where's the seven at?" We asked, out of breath to the secretary.

"In the autitorium. Two doors down on your right." She said, very grouchy.

"Thank you!" I called and we took of running again.

We pushed our way into the back of the autitorium on the stage. "Piper! Piper, I have something to tell you!" Annabeth whisper yelled when we entered backstage of the autitorium.

"Percy! Where have you guys been?" Jason walked up to me.

I grinned. "We were getting tattoos." I said simpily.

"You _what_?" Jason whisper yelled.

I lifted up my shirt to show him. "See."

"I can't read Greek but I'm guessing that says Annabeth, why in that spot?" Jason asked.

"It was my old achilles heal." I dropped my shirt as Hazel came running up to me.

"What did she say?" She stumbled into me.

I grinned. "She said yes."

Jason was really confused. "What did you ask her?"

"If she would marry me." I mumbled.

"So let me get this straight, you proposed _and _got a tattoo in the same day?" He rubbed his forehead.

I smiled and nodded. "So, are we ready to talk to this school?" I rubbed my hands together.

"Oh no way!" I heard Piper scream.

I walked over to Annabeth and wrapped my arms around her. "Hey Wise Girl." I whispered in her ear.

Annabeth giggled. "Hey Seaweed Brain."

Piper glared at me. "You guys know you're only eighteen right?" She crossed her arms.

I smiled. "Yeah, we can wait a couple of years."

Jason walked up to us. "Come on, we're on in thirty seconds."

I took Annabeth's hand and we walked behind the curtains.

"Kids, quiet down, quiet down. I am proud to introduce, The Seven." I heard the principal say into a microphone.

We all pushed through the curtains to see hundreds of kids, all screaming our names.

There was couchs with microphones so we all took a seat. Annabeth snuggled up to me and an _aw_ went through the crowd.

Jason took his microphone. "So, hey everybody." He leaned over to Piper. "What am I supposed to say?" He whispered to her.

Piper laughed and took the microphone. "We're not sure what to say so we're going to take questions. Anyone have any?" She was used to talking to crowds since who her Dad was.

Once girl with thick glasses raised her hand. "For Percy, what was finding out you were a demigod like?"

I picked up a microphone. "Um, well. I didn't beleive it at first but once you get attacked by a monster, you kind of beleive it."

Everyone laughed and a boy raised his hand. "For Annabeth, how long have you liked Percy?"

Annabeth sighed. "Is all the questions for us? Well, I secretly liked him since we were twelve." She blushed.

"Aw I knew it Annabeth." I wrapped my arm around her.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Went through the crowd.

I kissed Annabeth and the roar quieted. "Okay, next question." I blushed.

A girl with bright red hair raised her hand. "For Leo, can you show us your sassy fire skills?"

Leo smiled, got up and went to the edge of the stairs. "Presentation one." He held his hands out. "Fiah!" He said and flames erupted for his hands and almost set the curtains on fire.

Calypso got up. "That's enough Repair boy." She led him back to the couch. "Next question please."

The girl I am guessing his Isabella raised her hand. "How long are you guys staying in Camp Jupiter?"

Jason smiled. "Hi Isabella, we are staying for the end of the week and then going to Camp Half Blood."

Isanella nodded and then sat down. "Can you tell us about the Giant War?"

I felt Annabeth stiffen beside me. "I don't think that's a good idea-" I started.

"It was terrible and some things don't need to be brought up again." Hazel said quickly.

A girl with jet black hair stood up. "Are you guys ever going to get married, that's for all of you."

Everyone looked at us. "Um, we have an announcement." I said and took Annabeth's hand. "We're getting married."

A gasp wrose through the crowd. "Percabeth!" Somebody screamed.

Me and Annabeth both blushed. Jason slapped me on the back. "Way to announce bro."

I smiled. "We're the tattoo's worth it Wise Girl?"

Annabeth's stormy eyes shined. "Of course Seaweed Brain." She turned to the crowd. "We'll be doing autographs and more questions back stage!" She turned to walk out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hazel POV**

I signed some girls poster of me and Frank, I didn't even know we had posters. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Haily." She smiled, showing me missing front teeth.

"Well Haily, who are your parents?" I signed next to the picture on me.

"Vulcan." She smiled as I handed the poster to Frank for him to sign.

"So you're basicly like Leo's sister?" I laughed. "That sounds like fun!"

Haily laughed and took the poster back from Frank. "I never thought of it like that! Bye!" She turned around.

"Next!"

_line break of Leo's dwarfs_

Frank took my hand as we walked back into the Praetor house. "Well that was exciting."

I turned around and kissed him. "Yes it was."

I pushed open the door to our room and flopped on the bed. Frank sat down next to me. "What do you want to do now?" Frank asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I rolled over onto his chest. "We could go train, the new kids at camp want to see you turn into a dragon." I giggled.

Frank wrapped his arms around my back. "How 'bout a bear first?"

I smiled and kissed him. "Come on Praetor Zhang. Let's go see some young demigods."

"Wait Hazel, aren't they technecly your age-"

I had my sword tip to his throat. "Fai Zhang if you say anything-"

Frank laughed and held his hands up in surrender, he melted all my anger. "Okay..."

I shethed my _spatha _and pulled him off the bed. "Come on Frank."

Frank groaned. "I'm comeing."

I started pulling him out the door. "You know, I am fourteen now."

Frank laughed. "Yeah but now is that eighty?"

I frowned. "That's not funny Fai." I had started calling him Fai whenever he got in trouble with me.

Frank held up his hands. "Sorry..."

I laughed and reached up to kiss him. "That's alright. Come on Frank!" I ran out of the Praetor house and into where the younger demigods were being trained.

"Oh look!" One cried. "It's Frank and Hazel!"

I smiled and tapped my sword against my ankle. "Are you ready?" I asked Frank.

He smiled and slung his bow off his shoulder. "Sure."

**Percy POV**

I swung me and Annabeth's hands as we walked into our room. "Guess what?"

"What?" Annabeth grinned and pushed open our door.

"I've got a fiance." I sang. "And she's my soulmate."

Annabeth blushed. "Hi Chiron." She said akwardly.

"Chiron? I'm not- oh hi Chiron!" I turned around to see Chiron in an Iris Message. I blushed deeper then Annabeth.

Chiron smiled. "So I'm guessing she said yes?"

I nodded. "How's camp?"

"Good, I have a favor to ask you guys." Chiron cleared his throat. "The satyrs are having a hard time bring demigods to camp. We need you guys back at school."

I frowned. "Why?" I whined. "I don't like school!"

Annabeth smiled. "Of course we'll go. Bye Chrion!" She waved her hand through the rainbow.

I turned to Annabeth. "Well should we go tell everyone."

Annabeth kissed me and then took my hand. "Yep, come on Seaweed Brain."

I pushed open the door to see Jason and Piper making out. "Hey um, you guys? Hello!" I called.

Piper and Jason pulled away. "Oh hey!" Piper giggled.

I scratched my head. "Um, we're going back to school."

Jason frowned and wrapped his arm around Piper. "Are you kidding?"

Annabeth smiled. "I wish but no. Can you tell Frank and Hazel and Leo and Calypso?"

Piper nodded. "Sure."

I took Annabeth's hand and we went back into our room. "When are we leaving?"

Annabeth sat on the corner of the bed. "I don't know, maybe today."

I frowned and sat next to her. "Why, but we just got here." I whined.

Annabeth crawled on my lap and checked her watch. "We should go to bed, it's already nine."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Okay, I need to get my pajamas on."

Annabeth slipped off my lap. "Me too." She dug through her suit case and went into the bathroom.

I slipped off my shirt since they choke me in my sleep anyway and put on my basketball shorts and then slid under the covers.

Annabeth came out of the bathroom with my camp shirt and shorts. "I'm ready." She hopped on the bed next to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled the covers up to our necks. "Goodnight Wise Girl."

Annabeth curled into my neck. "Goodnight Seaweed Brain."

I kissed her hair and closed my eyes, I was so tired I fell asleep right then.

I was only having a simple nightmere, you know then one where it isn't so bad because you've had it over and over again. Well this one was of Annabeth getting stabbed, I woke up in cold sweat to see Annabeth thrashing around, moaning my name.

"Percy!" She screamed. "Percy save me!"

I held her down on the bed sheets. "Annabeth, Annabeth it's Percy."

Annabeth stopped moving and opened her eyes. She took one look at me and burst into tears. "Percy, Percy you almost died." She cried into my shoulder.

I held her up and rubbed her back. "I'm alive Annabeth, I'm alive." I cried into her hair.

Annabeth sobbed into my chest. "Percy, Bob wasn't there. He couldn't save us."

I lifted her head and pressed my forehead to hers. "Annabeth, Bob will always be there for us. Lets go look at the stars." I picked her up and walked quietly upstairs.

I set Annabeth down on a lawnchair and snuggled next to her with a blanket. "See, there's Zoe." I pointed to the huntress.

Annabeth sniffed. "And Oddessyus."

I wrapped my arms around her. "And the big dipper." I pointed out. "And the little dipper."

Annabeth curled into my neck. "Why did this happen to us?" She mumbled.

I wrapped the blanket tighter around us. "Good things happen to bad people."

Annabeth shuddered and pressed her body against mine. "Percy, do you realize you're the only thing keeping me sane right?"

"Same for you, Wise Girl." I kissed her hair.

Annabeth suddenly realized something. "Percy, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Because they strangle me when I sleep." I shrugged. "And I always look the best for my Wise Girl."

Annabeth giggled into my neck. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

I ran my fingers through her perfectly messy hair. "That's my job."

A shriek cut through Annabeth's answer. "Frank!" We heard.

"Hazel, Hazel baby it's okay." We heard soothe Hazel.

"You were dead, dead, dead, dead." Hazel sobbed.

I looked at Annabeth who's face was waxy. "Poor Hazel." Annabeth muttered.

I suddenly laughed. "Everyone thinks we're perfect heroes, that never cry and are brave enough to face Gaea again."

"Percy-"

"What hero is perfect Annabeth?" I turned to face her.

"Percy-"

"Just say it Annabeth. Say it."

"Nobody, nobody Percy!" Annabeth said. "Can we go back to bed now?"

I nodded and picked her up to carry her back to our room. I placed her on the bed and slipped in next to her. "Goodnight 'beth."

"Goodnight Perce." Annabeth curled into my neck.

I fell asleep without nightmeres, which was a miracle. Annabeth didn't have an either.

"Percy, wake up baby." Annabeth shook my shoulder.

I groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutesss." I slurred.

Annabeth giggled and rolled over me so that she looked into my eyes. "Come on Percy time to get up, Hazel is making breakfast." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Blue pancakes!"

I sat up. "Where?"

Annabeth giggled and and rubbed my shoulders. "Relax Seaweed Brain, they're not ready yet."

I fell back on the pillows, squashing Annabeth. "Percy!" She complained.

I laughed and pretended not to hear her. "What's that Wise Girl?"

"Get off of me!" Annabeth shoved at my back.

"Say it! Say it!" I laughed.

Annabeth sighed. "Percy Jackson is the sexiest man on earth and will forever be the love of my life! There! Get off of me!"

I grinned and turned around and kissed her. "Love you Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes. "Love you too Seaweed Brain."


	7. Chapter 7

**Leo POV**

I watched Percy scarf down his sixth pancake. "Gods Percy, how many are you going to eat?" I joked.

Percy scowled at me over his stack of pancakes. "A lot."

Calypso laughed. "We know that."

Annabeth drizzled syrup over her own pancakes. "What's your record Seaweed Brain?"

"Twenty-seven." Percy belched.

Hazel's jaw dropped. "Really? I can barely eat one!"

Frank rolled one up and ate it like a hot dog with syrup inside. "I can eat ten."

Jason ran his hand through his hair. "I can eat seven." He frowned.

I pounded my chest. "I can eat my own weight in pancakes and still look scrawny!"

Calypso face palmed. "You're such a repair boy."

I clutched my chest. "What is that supposed to mean?" I sounded shocked.

Calypso only glared at me which spread laughs around the table. "You know what it means."

I smiled and pushed another pancake square in my mouth. "I hate everybody at this table."

Calypso kissed me on the cheek. "Hate you too."

"Uh, uh-" I blushed.

"I'm just kidding Leo." Calypso kissed me.

I kissed her back. "Okay, okay. Enough PDA at the table, I know me and Annabeth are bad but seriously? You got syrup all over Calypso's mouth and it's smeared!" Percy complained.

I laughed and pulled away. I dipped my finger in the syrup and smeared it over my mouth and Calypso's mouth, then I kissed her again.

Calypso scrunched her nose and kissed her back. She pulled away. "Thanks Leo."

I gave her a napkin. "Your welcome, Cal." I stuck my tounge out at her.

Percy laughed. "You guys are gross!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and put a peice of pancake in her mouth. "Come here Seaweed Brain." She kissed him and fed him the pancake.

I gagged. "That's worse than me and Calypso."

Percy took all the pancake from Annabeth and pumped his fist in the air. "I win!"

Hazel averted her eyes. "Cover my eyes Frank."

Frank clapped his hand over Hazel's eyes so hard he knocked her out of her chair. "Thanks Fai!" She said from the ground.

Frank blushed and helped her back in his chair. "I'm sorry Hazel."

Hazel smiled. "You're so cute when you're embarrissed." She tapped his nose.

I pretended to gag. "Frazel!" I yelled.

Frank _and _Hazel blushed at the same time. "Aw, you guys are so cute. Blushen' at the same time and everythang'." I clasped my hands together under my chin.

Calypso punched me in the shoulder. "Leo, shut up."

I rubbed my bicep and decided to change the subject. "So we have to go back to school?"

Percy nodded. "Chiron called last night, the satyrs are having a hard time rounding up new demigods."

Annabeth took a drink of her milk. "We are leaving today at noon, plane leaves at one."

I banged my fist on the table. "I hate school!" I bellowed in a deep voice.

Percy glared at me. "We all do, well except for Annabeth. Anyway, the Stolls won't be there, Travis went with Katie to fix a damged forest in Estacada, Oregon. Clarisse and Chris won't be there, they hate school anyway. Um Thalia and Nico will be there though."

I banged my head on the table. "I. Hate. School."

Calypso pushed my head so it hit the table one more time. "Calypso!" I complained.

Calypso giggled uncontroably into her hand. "Sorry, it was so easy to do."

Percy cracked a smile. "I would do that too."

I stuck my bottom lip out. "Why does everyone at this table make fun of me?"

Calypso hugged me. "Because that's what friends do."

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, if we're leaving at noon, we better get packen'." I clapped my hands together. "Come on Cal." I pulled Calypso up by her hand.

She waved to everybody and then we went into our room. "Do you think Kellie will be there?" She asked.

I shrugged and closed our door. "I heard she has a demigod boyfriend from Oregon."

Calypso raised an eyebrow and pulled open a door. "Really? What's his name?"

"Jordan, son of Apollo." I zipped my suitcase shut since I never really uncpacked.

"Oh, I will ask her when we get back to camp." She muttered under her breath.

I went into the bathroom to grab our toothbrushes. When I came out, I passed Calypso hers. "Here."

She stuffed it in her bag. "Thanks."

I flopped on our bed. "I don't wanna leave." I groaned.

Calypso sat back on her heals. "We have no choice, if Chiron asks it, we do it."

I frowned and pulled some gears out of my pockets to fiddle with. "But just because we're the most powerful demigods on the planet doens't mean we have to go back to school."

Calypso smirked. "Speek for yourself, I want to learn more about the outside world."

"Cal, you've been in the outside world for about two years now, I think you should be caught up by now." I took a screw driver out of my toolbelt to tighten a bolt on my gears.

"That's not fair, I've been on that island for like- I don't even remember and I have two years to learn what happend? You're nuts."

"I'm not nuts, I just got promoted to condements! Get it right!" I sat up and showed her the mini car I just made.

Calypso smiled. "Sorry. She held up her suitcase. "I'm ready."

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Well we still have a few hours, what do you want to do?"

Calypso climbed on the bed with me and pushed me on my back. "I don't know, maybe this-" She kissed me.

I smiled into her lips and slipped my tounge into her lips. "Damn Calypso." I growled as I explored her mouth.

Calypso moaned against me and put her hand on my neck. "I love you Leo."

"I love you too Calypso." I wrapped my arms around her neck.

She pressed her body against mine and kissed me hard. She pulled back and slid her fingers under my suspener straps. "You know, when I was on that island, I thought you would never come back for me. Just like Percy had." Calypso frowned. "But you proved to me that you would never break an oath."

I rubbed circles in her back. "Cal-"

"Listen Leo, I love you to Ogygia and back. Nothing could ever change that." She slapped my suspenders back in place. "Even if you are scrawny."

I sat up. "Baby I evented scrawney! Scrawney is the new hot like tator totts!" I snapped my fingers.

Calypso laughed and then kissed me one more time. "You're such a dork."

I kissed her forehead. "Thank you very much."

She giggled. "I'm going to take a nap for a few hours; stay with me?"

I nodded and pulled up a chair by the bed. "Always." If I had to stay still, it had to be for my Calypso.

She laid down and closed her eyes. "Thank you Leo." She mumbled.

I smiled, I was so tired because I was up all night with nightmeres last night that I fell asleep right there in the chair.

"Leo, Leo honey. Wake up."

"Mhm." I shifted in the chair.

"Leo." Calypso sang.

"Calypso." I sang back.

Calypso kissed me. "Wakie wakie."

I opened one eye. "You should wake me like that more often."

Calypso laughed. "Come on, we're leaving in five minutes."

I sat up in the chair. "Okay, okay." I got up. "Let me get my bag first, gods!" I told Calypso, who was pulling on my arm.

Calypso giggled. "Sorry, I want to go home, we've already been here for a week."

I grabbed my bag and fallowed Calypso out of the door. "Okay, we're ready."

Percy and Annabeth looked up from where they were talking quietly at the door. Percy was pale. "Percy's a little nervous." Annabeth whispered to me when I passed them.

"Zeus?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded and took Percy's hand to lead him out the door. "Come on Percy, it'll be fine."

I looked at Calypso who was looking at Percy with a sad face. "Come on Calypso." I nodded toward the car.

She nodded and slipped inside as I opened the door for her. "Cal, what's wrong?" I whispered.

She looked out the window. "Percy just looks so helpless and I think about that time I cursed him. I feel so bad." She broke down at the last part.

I unbuckled and reached over and hugged her. "Cal, it's okay." I noticed Percy and the other comeing. "Calypso, you were angry, it's okay."

Calypso wiped her eyes on my white shirt, smearing makeup all over it. She laughed. "Oops." She muttered.

"Calypso! That was a good shirt!" I complained but I smiled.

Calypso laughed. "Sorry, I'm am _so _ready to go home."

I squeazed her hand and buckled up. "But I'm not ready to go to school." I grabbed my extra car sick bag out of my pocket.

"Well I am so get over it." She laughed.

I frowned and Percy slid in the front seat. "I'm driven' everybody! Hold on to your doggy bag Leo! You're going to need it!"

I groaned, this is going to be a long ride.

**Hey everybody! I have been sick for two days and I have been home. I'm now on season 3 of Once Upon a Time on Netflix in like a week. *pulls hair out* how is David going to get off neverland if he drank some of that water? Arghh! Anyway, review please! :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Jason POV**

As I walked onto the plane after Percy's crazy car ride, I felt _really _powerfull.

We reached our seats in first class and Piper smiled over at me. "Feeling powerfull Sparky?"

I grinned. "Hell yeah!" I said that kind of loud and some adults looked over at us.

Piper grinned and kissed me. "Well I think Percy's kind of nervous so I'd keep the turbulence down to five percent."

I smiled. "I'll try my best, I think Percy's is praying right now." I nodded over to Percy who's head was bent and Annabeth was rubbing his shoulders.

Piper whistled quietly. "I think he might be nervous."

"We will be taking off now, please remain seated." A flight attendant winked at me as she passed.

Piper growled and charmspoke the women to pour wine down her white dress. I laughed silently into my palm. "You know that's not nice right?"

Piper smiled innocently and made me slap myself. "And that's not nice either but I still do it."

I leaned down and kissed her. "But you will always be my one and only."

Piper blushed and pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." I tugged on her feather.

"Hey!" Piper covered her hair with her hands. "Don't touch my feather."

I grinned as the plane started to take off. "I hope Percy will be okay." I glanced over at a green Percy.

"I hope he will to." Piper said.

Annabeth whispered something in his ear and rubbed his back. His color started to return.

We accedend into the air and I tried to keep it as calm as possible. "Jason, stop straining yourself." Piper muttered in my ear.

I noticed that I had sweat dripping off my forehead. "Sorry." I let the plane go and a bit of turbulence bounced the plane around.

Percy threw me and look and I pointed to my pale and sweaty face. He relaxed a bit but he was still pale.

"Jason, sleep for a little bit." Piper put her movie head phones in.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I was so tired that I fell asleep immedietly. I dreamed that Piper was dying in the final battle with Gaea, her clothes were soaked with her own blood. A giant loomed over her and stabbed her again. It was like I was just there to watch, I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. I woke up in a cold sweat.

Piper yanked out her headphones. "Jason, Jason honey. What's wrong? What happened?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and told her about my dream, tears running down my face.

Piper had tears in her eyes. She took my face in her hands and kissed my forehead. "Baby, it's okay. I'm still alive."

I pushed my head into her hair. "Pipes, where are we?" I mumbled.

"Somewhere close to New York." Piper wrapped her arms around my neck.

I felt weak crying. Piper didn't care, both of us were so ruined it didn't even matter anymore.

"We will be landing in five minutes, I repeat five minutes." The pilot said over the radio.

Piper nodded. "See, I said close to New York."

I laughed and sat back in my seat. "You are always right Beauty Queen."

Piper reached over and brushed a little bit of tears off with her thumb. "You better remember that."

I kissed her and all my fears melted and the plane started to decend. "Of course I will."

Since I had some power back, I made the landing as smoothe as possible for Leo's and Percy's sake. I could hear him barfing as we landed.

So we walked off the plane to see Argus waiting for us on the tarmac. One girl screamed as she saw him and ran. Poor girl, she can see through the mist.

We got in the van and he turned onto the highway. Percy looked a lot better since we were on the ground.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I heard Annabeth whisper since they were in the backseat.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Percy." Annabeth said more sternly.

"Okay fine. I was thinking when we go back to school, I remembered who would be there. Lillian."

I mentaly cursed myself. I forgot all about Lillian.

"Fuck." Annabeth cussed, I was surprized. Annabeth never cussed.

"Langugage 'beth." Percy muttered.

"Sorry." Annabeth said as we turned onto Camp Half Blood hill.

"Hey, do you think April and Kellie are comeing to school with us?" I asked Piper.

She shrugged. "I have no idea but I hope Coach Hedge is still the PE teacher."

Argus parked the car and grunted as we got out. Annabeth paid him and Kellie and April ran up to us. "Is it true?" Asked Kellie. "That we're going back to school?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, the satyrs are having a hard time rounding up demigods."

Kellie looked at Percy with pleading eyes. "Can Jordan come?"

Percy scowled. "Kell, he hasn't had much training but-"

"Then he can train until he's ready to come! Please!" Kellie made puppy dog eyes.

Since Kellie was like a little sister to Percy, he couldn't resist. "I-I'll think about it."

Kelly smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Percy, maybe he can come when he gets claimed." She walked away and joined Jordan who was at a picnic table.

Percy smiled and took Annabeth's hand. "We're going to unpack."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, I turned to Piper. "Hey, Pipes, lets go unpack."

Piper smiled and we started walked to cabin one. "Hey Jason, where's Thalia?" Piper asked.

"Um, I think she and Nico are in his cabin." I said and motioned to the yelling comeing from the obsidian cabin.

"I'm so glad they got together." Piper smiled and pushed open the door.

I smiled and flopped on our bed. "Me too, Nico looks so much happier."

Piper sat next to me. "Jason, what you said about Nico being gay; is that true?"

I nodded. "When we went to find Cupid's staff, Nico admitted that he had a crush on Percy. Pipes, you can't tell _anyone_."

Piper nodded and laid on me. "I promised remember?"

I smiled and kissed her. "Yes I remember."

Piper smiled and pulled back. "Hey, I thought we were getting unpacked." She slid off the bed and zipped open the suitcase.

I laid back on the pillow. "Should we go talk to Chiron? About school I mean."

Piper smiled and whipped hair out of her face. "I think we should."

I sat up and slid off the bed. I took Piper's hand and we walked out of the cabin. "So, are you ready for school?"

Piper snorted. "No, are you kidding?"

I laughed and swung our hands. "Well, I think it'll be good for us. This is our last year and I want to go to college in New Rome."

Piper smiled. "I want to study beauty and become a dermatoilgist."

"Beauty Queen wants to study beauty? How shocking!" I joked.

Piper slapped my arm. "Oh shut up."

We approached Chiron. "Jason, Piper." He said dryly. "Are you excited for school?"

Piper frowned. "Nope, not even a little."

Chiron smiled. "Well, that's too bad." He wheeled over to us. "Did Kellie ask Percy if Jordan could come?"

I laughed. "Yes, Percy said maybe because he doesn't have any training."

Chiron laughed and led us over to the picnic table. "I see that, he's very good at archary though."

"He is so Apollo." Piper said and accepted a drink from a nymph.

Chiron nodded and flipped his umbrella up from his wheelchair. "I think so too."

"What about that girl, um what's her name-"

"Hannah." Chiron popped the top of a coke.

"I think she's Ares." I sipped my water.

Chiron smiled. "Everyone thinks that after she almost punched Kellie in the face."

I laughed. "Defeneitly Ares."

**Hey everybody! I have a shoutout to Sabrina-luna-potter! She has fallowed all my PJO stories and has reviewed more than everybody combined. X( I haven't read any of her stories but I should start. Haha, okay please reveiw!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth." I whined.

"What Percy?" Annabeth's hair fell over her eyes.

"Do you want to go spar?" I twisted Riptide between my fingers.

Annabeth pushed her designs away. "Sure, why not. Let me change first." She walked into the bathroom after grabbing clothes out of the drawer.

I sat on the bed and drummed my fingers on my shorts and waited for her to come out.

Annabeth came out a few minutes later with a muscle shirt and shorts on. "Ready." She tied her hair up in a messy pony tail.

I walked behind her. "You know, this shirt shows off your tattoo. You got Perseus instead of Percy?!"

Annabeth laughed. "Percy, there's no Percy in Greek, only Perseus."

I laughed and hugged her. "I know 'beth." I kissed her neck.

Annabeth laughed. "Hey, I thought we were going to spar, Seaweed Brain."

I pulled away and kissed her cheek. "And that's where we're going. Off the the sword arena!" I said in a british accent.

Annabeth laughed and walked out the door. "Come on Perce."

"Race ya there." I took of running.

"No fair Percy!" Annabeth fallowed me.

I reached the gate before Annabeth. I stuck my tounge out at her. "I win! Nah nah!"

Annabeth punched me in the shoulder. "Shut up Percy!"

I rubbed my bicep. "Gods Annabeth." I pulled my shirt over my head. "Lets spar." I uncapped Riptide and stepped inside the gate.

Annabeth smiled and pulled her knife out of her thigh shefth. "You are so going to lose." She taunted and closed the gate.

She slashed at me and I easily blocked it. "Is that all ya got Wise Girl?" I slashed at her feet.

She jumped over the blade and twisted the blade between her fingers before lashing out at my head. I blocked it and twisted the hilt and the blade spun out of her hands.

"Damn Percy, you've gotten better." Annabeth made a dash for her knife.

I ran at her but we ended up fighting hand to hand combat. I can't explain how we fought but Annabeth judo flipped me and it was all over. If someone was to take a video of us, it would've looked like Captain America- I swear to the gods it did.

Annabeth had her forearm to my throat. "Uncle?"

I felt Riptide return to my pocket. "Not yet." I made a grab for it.

Annabeth beat me to my pocket and pulled out the Riptide. "Nice try Percy."

I frowned. "Okay Uncle."

Annabeth handed me back the Riptide and pulled me up. "Nice fight Percy, maybe some day you can beat your girlfriend."

I tugged on her muscle shirt. "And maybe some day you can fight with out flashing me."

Annabeth blushed and smoothed her shirt down. "Thanks Percy."

A clap interupted out moment. "Nice fight." I heard Kellie say.

I whipped around to see Kellie, Jordan and Hannah all leaning against the gate. "Hey Kell." I said.

"So this is the guy you met on the porch?" Jordan asked.

"What?" Annabeth whipped her head to look at me.

"I brought Kellie cookies and we ate them on her porch...?" I didn't want to get in trouble with Annabeth.

"And when did this take place?" Annabeth gave me a cold hard stare, her eyes stormy.

"A few days before I went missing." I muttered and turned around.

"What was that?" Annabeth crossed her arms and fallowed me.

"A few days before I went missing." I said a little louder.

"You were with Kellie a few days before you went missing!" Annabeth yelped.

"How was I supposed to know the crazy cow goddess was going to switch us?!" I yelled a little louder than I ment too.

Annabeth's chin trembled. "Percy-" She crumpled to the ground.

"Annabeth!" I caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Percy- you were gone so long!" She sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm here know, you found me. You will always find me and I will always find you." I ran my hand through her hair.

She looked up at me with her watery grey eyes. "Percy." She mumbled into my neck.

I kissed the top of her head. "'beth."

Hannah cleared her throat behind us. "I'm sorry, what just happened there?"

I looked up but Kellie answered for me. "Demigods like Percy and Annabeth are basicly suffering for PTSD."

I slid my hands through Annabeth's shirt. "What does that mean again?"

"Post tramatic stress disorder." Annabeth sniffled. "It means our past is affection our future."

"Annabeth, is that a tattoo?" Kellie shrieked. "And does it say Perseus?"

Annabeth nodded with a smile. "Percy show her yours."

"You both got tattoos?" Kellie shrieked once more.

I turned around to show her my tattoo. "It says Annabeth."

"Well no dur. I figured that." Kellie said.

I smiled and picked up my shirt. "Well, we better go get ready for school." I put on my shirt. "Come on Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled and fallowed me out of the sword arena. "What do we even really need?"

I walked past the Athena cabin. "I have no idea, my mom gave me money for school supplies and I got gum and fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Annabeth asked and stopped outside the Poseidon cabin.

I shrugged. "It seemed cool at the time." I pushed open the door and went to my desk.

"Hey Perce, how many schools have you got kicked out of?"

"Too many." I said simplily. "What time is it?"

"Four, almost time for dinner-" She was cut off as the conch horn blew. "Time for dinner."

I kissed her and led her out the door. "I'll see you after dinner Wise Girl."

Annabeth waved. "I'll see you later Seaweed Brain!" She called and ran to the front of her line.

I smiled and fallowed Jason into the dinning pavillion. After the nymphs brought me food I scrapped it into the fire and said a little prayer to Athena, Zeus and my father. I prayed to Athena to bless this school year, Zeus for a safe flight and my father for just being plain awesome.

After I got back to my table, I bit into my hamburger and thought for a while. Had I made the wrong choice proposing to Annabeth? Hades no. I love Annabeath with all my heart- no _our _heart.

Annabeth slid onto the bench next to me. "Hey Perce, wanna take a trip to the beach?"

I finished the last bite. "Sure." I grabbed the rest of my blue coke and fallowed her to the beach.

Annabeth plopped down in the sand and patted the place next to her. "So, this is the last night before school; how do you want to spend it?"

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around her. "I don't know."

Annabeth leaned into my neck. "I don't know either."

I watched the sun sink onto the water. "We could just sit here." I suggested.

"Good idea." Annabeth folded her hands into my mine.

I looked at Annabeth. "'beth, you know Lillian's going to be there right?"

She looked down. "Yeah, I know."

"Annabeth-" I started.

"Percy, I'm fine." Annabeth said. "I think that last punch I gave her should tell her to back off."

I kissed her temple. "I bet you'll kick her ass."

Annabeth snorted and pushed deeper into my chest. "If I kick her ass, you better kick John Luke's ass."

I laughed, picked her up and set her on my lap. "I can promise that."

Annabeth curled into my chest, her hands intwined in mine. "You better or I'll kick your butt."

"Didn't you already do that sparing?"

Annabeth threw sand in my face. "Yes I did."

I pinched a little bit of sand and sprinkled it in her hair. "There ya go Wise Girl, you will always have a little part of me with you."

Annabeth brushed the sand out of her hair. "Percy!"

I laughed and helped her brush the rest out. "Whoops."

Annabeth pouted in my dierection. "Now I have to wash my hair."

I laughed. "Shouldn't you wash it every day?"

Annabeth threw more sand in my face. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't have time for that!"

I laughed and laid back in the sand. "Thanks for getting sand in my eyes." I made the water wash up and get her soaked.

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth gaspsed and stood up.

I scrambled up and ran far away from Annabeth. "Haha Wise Girl!" I stuck my tounge out at her.

Annabeth scowled and pushed her soakng wet hair out of her eyes. "Perseus Jackson, you are so dead." She took of running at me.

I realized too late that she was comeing at me, I only had time to dive out of the way before she body slammed the sand. With sand up my nose, I scrambled up and held out my hands in surrender. "Wise Girl- where are you? Uh oh." I scanned the dark beach.

"Hello Percy." Annabeth came from behind me and tackled me to the ground. She pressed her forearm to my throat. "Don't you ever do that again-"

I laughed which seamed to make her relax. "I'm sorry Wise Girl." I kissed her and she melted in my arms.

"You are so stupid! Stupid Seaweed Brain-" Annabeth banged on my chest.

I grabbed her fists in mid action. "Wise Girl."

Annabeth's grey eyes flashed. "Now I have to go dry off." She stood up and walked away. "Thanks Seaweed Brain, now I have to go dry off."

I smirked. "Are you forgeting something, so called Wise Girl?"

"What's that, Kelp for brains?" Annabeth turned around.

"I can dry you off."

Her scowl was visible from ten feet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth POV**

I scowled at Percy. "Thank you Percy, the smartest person forgot their boyfriend was a son of Poseidon and he could dry me off. You better dry me off." I crossed my arms.

Percy smirked and walked over to me and touched my shoulder which dried me off immedietly. "Love you Wise Girl." He hugged me.

I hugged him back. "Love you Seaweed Brain."

Percy took my hand. "Come on Wise Girl, lets go to bed."

I smiled and squezed his hand as we walked back into camp. "School tomarrow, right. Are we going back to the house?"

Percy shrugged. "We should ask the seven."

I nodded. "Lets ask them right now." I said as we passed cabin one. I banged on the door. "Piper! Jason!"

I heard Piper stumble to the door and throw it open. "What?" Her hair was all flopped to one side like she had been sleeping.

"When we go to school tomarrow are we going to be staying in the house or at camp?"

Piper patted her hair down. "House, goodnight." She shut the door.

I smiled and turned to Percy. "Frank and Hazel?"

Percy nodded and we crossed the grass to the Hades Cabin where Frank and Hazel were staying.

"Frank! Hazel!" Percy yelled into the cabin.

Frank opened the door, blushing. "What?" He squinted.

"We're going to be staying in the house for the school year, okay?"

Frank smiled and shut the door. "Fine."

"Calypso and Leo." I said and we walked to the Hephaestus cabin. I banged on the door. "Calypso! Leo!"

Leo answered the door. "What's goin' on?"

"We're staying in the house." I said.

"Kay." Leo said and shut the door.

We walked back to the Poseidon cabin. "Wait, what about Thalia and Nico?" Percy asked.

"Run over there and tell them, I'll get ready for bed."

Percy ran over to the Hades cabin and I pushed open the door. I pulled on one of Percy's old camp shirts and black shorts. I crawled into bed and under the covers and Percy came in.

He pulled off his shirt and put on some basketball shorts and slipped into bed next to me. "Goodnight 'beth." He kissed my temple.

"Goodnight Percy." I pushed my head into his chest and fell asleep.

As you know, sleep means nightmeres.

I was dreaming that we were back on Olympus, when Percy handed Luke the dagger. Except, Luke didn't kill himself, he stuck Percy in the back. I tried screaming but it didn't work, like I was only there to watch, which I was. Then the dream changed, I was seven again in the Cyclops cave, except they tied me up and ate me.

I screamed myself awake which woke Percy too. "Annabeth, Annabeth what's wrong?"

I sobbed and told him about my dream. "P-P-Percy, L-L-Luke s-s-stabbed y-you."

Percy cried into my hair. "It was just a dream Annabeth."

I sobbed into his chest. "I-I-I k-know."

Percy lifted his head up. "What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "Six, time to get up." I threw back the covers. "School starts at eight but we have to get moved in." I wiped my eyes and pushed open the bathroom door. "I'm taking a shower."

Percy nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay."

I stipped out of my sweat soaked clothes and turned on the water. I washed the sand out of my hair (thanks to Percy) and stepped out. I got dressed in a sea-green shirt, dark blue jean capri's, white toms and to top it all of- a white belt.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Percy in a grey shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes. "Hey Perce, we switched colors." I grabbed a bag and started putting all my clothes in it.

Percy smiled and did the same. "Is that my shirt?"

I hugged myself. "Maybe." I shoved the rest of my clothes in the bag and grabbed a box. "I'm going to get my notes." I ran out of the cabin and snuck into the Athena cabin. I grabbed all my notes (I'll organize them later) and ran back into Percy's cabin before the Harpies could get me.

Percy was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Percy, Percy honey what's wrong?"

Percy looked up. "I'm thinking."

I sat next to him and rubbed his shoulders. "Well that's never good."

Percy looked over at me. "Thanks Wise Girl."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well if you're done thinking, we should start loading the van."

Percy stood up and pulled me in for a kiss. "You smell good." He sniffed my damp hair.

I pulled away. "Did you just sniff my hair?"

Percy laughed and picked up his backpack. "Are you ready?"

I smiled and picked up my box again. "Yep, should we wake up everybody else?"

Percy nodded and pushed open the door to cabin one just as Piper and Jason were stepping out. "Hey Jason, Piper." Percy called.

Piper turned her head. "Hey Percy! Hey Annabeth!" She let go of Jason's hand to run over to me. "How are you doing? We heard screaming last night."

I looked down. "Nightmeres." I said. "Of Luke."

Piper nodded. "Oh, that's okay. No demigod has nightmeres."

I nodded and nudged her shoulder. "Are you ready for school?"

Piper snorted. "Hades no! Are you kidding me; _daughter of Athena_."

I laughed and shifted the box in my arm. "I am looking forward for the house though, maybe we should put the omega in the windows for passing demigods!"

Piper snapped her fingers. "That's a great idea! Or the of the Athenian thing you talked about."

I smiled. "That would be better!" I glanced at Percy and Jason talking quietly ahead of us. "What are they talking about?"

Piper shrugged and kicked a rock. "I don't know, maybe how they're going to kick John Luke's butt."

I twisted the ring on my hand. "Do you think they'll notice my tattoo?"

Piper shrugged. "I don't think they'll be able to read Greek."

I smiled. "What a good way to find demigods!" We paused at the big house to wait for everyone else. I sat down on the steps as Kellie and Jordan came into view.

"Do you think Percy's going to let Jordan come to school?" Piper asked me.

I snorted. "Nope, he _hates _Jordan with a burning passion." I smiled and stretched my legs out.

Piper smiled. "I thought so, I can't beleive Kellie asked. He was only here for about two days."

I leaned back on her elbows. "I wonder how long they've been dating."

"I'm guessing since before Percy went missing."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because that's what she told me today, he used to live in Oregon with her." Piper whispered as they were coming closer.

"Oh, oh that's nice." I crossed my arms as Kellie kissed Jordan and sat down beside us.

"Hey sis, hey Piper." Kellie insisted on calling me sis.

"Hey Kellie, hey Jordan." I smiled. "So you're going to be living with us huh?"

Kellie nodded. "Yeah! I don't have to live with my Mom and Catherine anymore."

I smiled. "I was going to go see my Dad while we were in California but we didn't have time."

Kellie nodded. "Oh."

Percy looked over at me. "'beth? Are you ready to start loading the van?"

I nodded and stood up. "Sure." I picked up my box of all my stuff and walked to the van. "Hey Percy?"

Percy popped the trunk. "What?"

"What were you thinking about earlier?" I shoved my box and a bag in there.

"Us."

"Us?" I asked.

"Our future." Percy put his boxes back there and closed it. "Are we going to have kids?"

I blushed. "Um-"

"I'm just kidding- for right now Wise Girl." Percy kissed me on the forehead and started walking back to the bighouse.

"Hey! Why do you get to make all the decisions? I'm the one who will be giving birth!" I whispered as we approached the steps.

Percy smiled. "Whatever Wise Girl."

I frowned and sat between Percy and Kellie again. Kellie was involved with some deep conversation with Jordan about- the snow in Oregon and Piper was yelling at Jason about somthing.

"I'm not saying that you're being unreasonable but that's retarded." Piper crossed her arms.

Jason frowned and hovered in the air. "Just because you felt dumb on the _Argo II_-"

"I didn't say I felt dumb! I said if for everytime I felt useless on the _Argo II _I got a doller, I would be a millionare." Piper crossed her arms.

Leo walked up with Calypso. "Hey Pipes, isn't your Dad already one?"

Piper pouted. "I said _I _would be a millionare."

"Don't you get like all of it when he dies?" Leo sat down and pulled Calypso into his lap.

Piper marched off. "I am so done with you guys." She threw her hands up in the air.

Jason flew toward her. "Pipes wait-"

Percy slid over next to me. "Rich people problems." He mumbled and wrapped his arm around me as Frank and Hazel walked toward us.

I giggled into his shoulder. "Is everyone ready to go?" I lifted my head up.

Percy shrugged. "Except for Piper and Jason fighting, we're good."

I laughed and stood up. "Well, come on everybody! Lets load up!"

Hazel slung a bag over her shoulder. "I just think this is awesome!" She squeazed Frank's hand excitedly, who was half asleep.

I groaned, this is going to be a long day.

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update... I just started volleyball and I have Math Homework every day and I just started a essay on the impact of 9/11 and it's due on friday so I may not update for a little while. For now I will go work on my A-team story which I felt I abbandoned- oh well. I'll try and update as soon as possible! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth POV**

I stepped into the wide space of our house and took a deep breath. "Home Sweet Home." I grumbled and lugged my bags through the front door.

Percy came in behind me. "After being a small appartment man, I never get over how huge this is." He gazed at the tall cealings.

I set my boxes on the table and checked my watch. "Seven thirty, we have to unpack and by eight we need to head to school."

Kellie set her bags by the front door. "This is huge." She gaped. "Where's my room?"

I pointed upward. "Mom must've designed it for you, three doors to the right." Kellie raced up the stairs, lugging her bags up the stairs.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Percy. "Lets go unpack."

Percy kissed my forehead before grabbing his bags. "I'll meet you down here in thirty minutes." He started walking up the stairs.

I laughed and grabbed my boxes and fallowed him as well. "Will do Seaweed Brain."

I kicked open the door to my room and breathe in the sweet smell of pencil shavings. I placed the boxes of notes on my desk and the rest I start unpacking. After a few minutes I'm done so I go see Percy.

I push open the door to his room to see him running everywhere and shoving stuff under his bed. "Percy?" A smirk slowly growing on my face.

Percy turned around from dumping food in his fishtank. "Annabeth? Aw crap." He whispered.

I pushed open his foor wider. "Watcha doing?"

Percy's face gre red. "Um, unpacking."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Unpacking huh?"

Percy kicked a box under his bed. "Yes, unpacking."

I smiled and walked up to him and hugged him. "Let me help you." I pulled the box out from under his bed. "I'm guessing this is your pen collection?"

Percy laughed. "No! That's my extra fishtank stuff."

I poured it out on his bed. "You have fishtank stuff in the Poseidon cabin?"

_line break of Poseidon's underpants_

"Come on everybody! Class starts in fifteen minutes!" I yelled up the stairs at everybody.

Hazel came thumping down the stairs first carring a turtle. "Fai Zhang, I swear if you don't turn back I will make turtle soup with you." She set the turtle on the floor.

Frank turned back into a human. "That's not funny."

Hazel kissed him on the cheek and shouldered her backpack. "Well atleast it gets you to change back.

Frank crossed his arms as Piper and Jason came running down the stairs, flushed.

"What have you two doing?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Piper blushed even deeper and grabbed her school binder, hot pink with camo duct tape. "Nothing, just unpacking."

Leo came running down the stairs. "Yeah, unpacking eachother's clothes." He grumbled and dragged Calypso down with him.

Jason blushed and grabbed his messenger bag. "Shut up Leo."

Calypso giggled behind her hand and grabbed her hobo bag. "Come on Leo." She pulled him into the garage.

I shouldered my backpack and grabbed Percy hand and got in my car. "Are you excited?" I asked Percy and started the car.

Percy snorted. "Hades no, but it can't be worse then fighting a monster."

I turned on the car. "Or fighting a Titan." I said.

Percy laughed. "I fight Titan's on our weekends."

I pulled out of the garage and drove down the street, feeling that same shiver when we got out of the force feild. "Or on your extra summer's off."

Percy laughed and threw his head back. "Goodbye Freedom."

I laughed. "Percy! We still have winter break in a few weeks."

He shrugged. "Still, goodbye freedom." He pushed the button to put the top up. "Too bad April isn't coming."

I nodded and pushed the button to make the sun roof come over the top of us. "Yeah, Percy, I think Kellie really wanted Jordan to come."

Percy shrugged. "He had no training, what so ever."

I frowned and turned onto the highway. "You had barley any training when I met you. And then we went on our first quest."

"Hey! That is different!" Percy protested. "We were saving the world, not some random kid from homework!"

I smiled and we rode in silent until we reached Goode, after we got out I gave Percy's hand a quick squeze. "Ready?"

He nodded, his face grim. "Sure, whatever."

We met up with the seven and walked into the office. "Hi Ms. Tenga." We all groan as we get handed our schedules.

"Same as last year, even with Coach Hedge." I note.

Percy smiled. "Mine too except advanced Marine Bioligy."

"Advanced?" I asked when we had all got our schedules.

Percy's smile grew. "Yeah, this is the only thing I've been advanced in."

I kissed him. "I'm proud of you."

He grinned. "Come on, I want to see Paul." He turned and called to everybody.

I swung our hands and walked into Paul's classroom. "Hey Paul!" Percy called into the classroom.

Paul turned around from where he was talking to a student. "Percy!" He called and jogged toward us. "I heard you guys were coming back." He slapped Percy on the back.

I smiled. "Hey Mr. Blofis."

He hugged me as well. "Hey Annabeth, how are you guys...?" I knew what he was talking about.

I swallowed. "It's getting better." I lied, it was getting worse.

Paul glared at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'm sure." I grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him into the classroom before he could say anything else.

Some new kids were sitting in our usual seat so we took the one behind them. "So, are we still reading Homer's Oddessy?" Hazel asked. "Because I'm wondering if I can get a copy in latin."

I laughed. "Well, it's set in anceint Greek so..."

Hazel smiled. "You Greeks get everything." She crossed her arms.

I smiled. "Well our civilization is older then yours so..."

Frank and Jason laughed. "Wow, way to gloat, Annabeth." Jason said.

I smiled and grabbed myself another book. "Gloating's in my nature."

Percy tapped my cheek lightly. "That's my 'beth."

I frowned. "Thanks Perce." I turned my attention to Paul.

Percy leaned into my shoulder and started dozing off. I smiled and started taking notes on what Paul was saying.

After a while, class was over and we headed to PE. "I can't wait to see Coach Hedge." I wrapped my long fingers around Percy's wrist.

Percy smiled. "I know, I hope we're reviewing sword fighting."

I laughed. "Well, you better beat John Luke's butt." I said as we parted for the lockerooms.

Percy laughed. "I will."

I smiled and started changing into my PE clothes and Piper, Hazel and Calypso came in. "Hey Annabeth." Calypso said.

"Hey Cal." I pulled my shirt over my head, thank the gods I left it here on accedent last time.

"So, what are we doing in PE today with Coach Hedge?" Piper giggled.

"I hope we're reviewing sword fighting, if we're not going to camp I want some practice." I pulled on my old converse.

"What about the house?" Piper asked.

I laughed. "Shut up Mclean."

Kelly came trotting in. "What did I miss? Sorry I was asked Paul for extra credit."

Piper smiled. "Annabeth, I can see how she's your sister."

I smiled. "Shh, we haven't told everybody yet." I walked out the door and into the gym.

"Hey." A voice whispered in my ear and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Out of reflex, I grabbed the wrist and flipped in over my shoulder. "Wise Girl!" It was Percy, oops. "Thanks so much!" He choked on my forearm lodged in his adam's apple.

"Sorry! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I help him up with a kiss. "You know how jumpy I am!"

Percy smirked and slipped his hand into mine. "Sorry Wise Girl, my Seaweed Brain didn't think about that one." He tapped his temple.

I laughed and we walked over to Coach Hedge. "Hey Coach! How's Chuck?" I asked Coach Hedge.

Coach smiled. "Good! He's sleepen' in my office right now, Millie's at work. Nice Judo flip back there!"

"In your office? Won't he get woken up?" Percy asked, his face drawn in a frown.

Coach waved him off. "He's fine, with Clarisse as his godmother, he can sleep through a Giant War, litterly."

I smiled. "What are we doing today?"

"Sword fighting!" Coach yelled. "Of course!"

I laughed and grabbed Percy's hand again. "Okay, thanks for telling us." We walked over to where everyone had gathered.

"-Jason! You glasses- hold on! Stay still!" Piper was apperently trying to fix Jason's glasses.

Leo was standing there with a smirk of amuzement on his face. "Uh Beauty Queen?"

"What Leo?" She snapped and adjusted the frames.

"Do you realize I could fix those in two seconds?" Leo smirked.

Piper frowns and flips him off. "Here, fix them. They keep sliding off his nose." She throws them at him.

Leo pulls somthing out of his toolbelt and taps the glasses with it and hands them back to Piper. "There, all fixed."

Piper gave him the stink eye and gave the glasses back to Jason. "All these years I knew you and I never knew you were nearsighted." I wrap my arm around Percy's waist.

"That's one thing you don't know." Percy smirks.

Jason laughed. "All these years I knew Percy and he still messes with his girlfriend."

Right then Coach Hedge decides to start PE. "Okay Cupcakes! We're reviewing sword fighting!" The class groaned. "Yeah yeah, beleive it or not it can save your life." He mumbled. "Percy and Annabeth! Demonstrate!"

I pulled out my knife and Percy uncapped his pen and we faced eachother on the mat. "You're going down Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed. "In you dreams Wise Girl."

I slashed at him and he blocked it, he swept at my feet and I jumped over it. I was going to try somthing new, I turned my back and did a back flip over Percy's head and kicked him behind the knees. Percy fell and I pressed my knife to his throat.

Percy held up his hands in surrender. "You win Wise Girl."


	12. Chapter 12

**Jason POV**

"You win Wise Girl." Percy held up his hands in surrender.

I laughed. "Doesn't she always." I said when he came back over to us.

Percy punched me in the arm. "Shut up Grace."

I laughed. "So you're admitting defeat now."

Percy frowned. "Thanks Jason."

I smiled and held my stomach, it was suddenly hurting this past week. "I'll be back in a minute." I told Piper and I went into the boys bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I pulled up my shirt to reveal the scar that Michael Varius left when he stabbed me. Right now it was red and puffy.

I heard someone walk in the door. "Jason?" It was Percy, crap.

"Yeah, I'm in here." I said, pulled my shirt down and walked out of the stall.

Percy crossed his arms. "Piper told me to come ask what's wrong."

I sighed and leaned against the lockers. I pulled up my shirt to reveal my scar. "It hurts, like really bad."

Percy's jaw dropped. "Dude, what happened?"

I shrugged and dropped my shirt. "I have no idea, it's been hurting lately."

Percy dug around in his backpack and brought out an ambrosia square. "Here eat this-"

"Doesn't help." I winced. "I already tried." I took off my glasses and rubbed my hand over my eyes. "I don't know what do to."

"We need to tell Coach Hedge." Percy's arms dropped to his side. "Come on."

I fallowed him out of the lockeroom and waved off Piper who came up to me. We approached Coach. "Hey Coach, we need to tell you somthing." Percy whispered in his ear

Coach Hedge was suddenly alert. "What is it? Monster?" He sniffed the air.

Percy waved him into the lockeroom. "Come in here."

Coach trotted after us. "What is it, Jackson!" He barked.

I lifted my shirt. "I don't know what happened." I shrug. "It's irritated, I guess."

Coach poked at the scar. "I need to look at this later, I suggest you go home, take Piper."

I nodded and as they walked out, I changed out of my PE clothes, hissing through my teeth as my shirt rubbed on my scar.

"Jason! What's wrong?" Piper ran up to me. "Coach says we're going home?"

I nodded. "I'll tell you in the car."

We walked out into the parking lot and got in the car. "Can you tell me now?" Piper asked.

I sighed and leaned my head back. "Remember when Michael Varius stabbed me?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah..."

I pulled up my shirt. "I don't even now what happened...-"

Piper reached over and ran her fingers over the scar. "Oh Jason."

I banged my hand against the headrest. "It hurts like hades."

Piper laid her hand flat against my chest. "When did it start to be like this?"

"A couple weeks ago." I shrugged.

"A _couple _weeks ago?" Piper shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

I sighed heavily through my mouth. "There are worse things to worry about." I pulled my shirt down and jammed my keys into the ignition.

Piper buckled her seat belt and leaned back in her seat. "Why can't you just be a normal complaining boyfriend for once?"

I pulled out of the school parking lot with a snort. "Like that's possible."

So we drove in silence until we reached our house, Piper wrapped her arms around me and we walked to the door. When I stepped through the threshold, the pain in my scar was suddenly over the top. I callasped onto the hard wooden floor.

"Jason!" Piper screamed.

I groaned and clutched my hands to my stomach. "What just happened?"

Piper shrugged off her jacket and placed it under my head. "I have no idea."

"I'll get some ambrosia-" Piper started to get up.

I held her arm. "No! No... I've already tried. It doesn't help."

Piper sank back down onto the floor. "Something bad must be happening. I'll go contact Chiron."

She ran into the kitchen and a few minutes later she came back. "_Why _didn't you tell me about this early."

I groaned and clenched my hands into fists. "Now it seems like a stupid idea."

Piper pulled up my shirt and ran her hands over her scar. "Heal." She charmspoke.

It felt better for a second but then it stung again. "It's okay Pipes." I stroked her hair.

Piper squeazed her eyes shut and tears leaked out of the corners. "I just don't know what to do anymore." She bent her head down onto the floor.

I slowly stroked her hair and wiped her tears off her cheeks. "It's okay, everone else should be home soon..." I ignored the pain shooting through my chest. "Coach says he'll come and look at it."

Piper wrapped her arms around my torso and cried into my neck. "Why do bad things happen to good people?"

I sighed through my nose. "Pipes-"

She cried again and pressed her nose into my neck. "Jason, I can't live like this anymore."

I gripped her shoulder blades softly. "Pipes, we have no choice."

We heard the garage door open and voices slowly approach the doors. "Their home." Piper sat upright and stroked my hair.

I placed my hand on her knee. "I hope Coach is with them."

The door swung open and Percy paused in the doorway. "What happened here?"

"Jason just... Callapsed." Piper shrugged. "We don't know what happened."

Coach pushed his way through the door. "What's going on here? Oh..." He knealt down beside me. "Jason, can you sit up?"

I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows. "Kind of."

He yanked my shirt up and ran his finger over the scar. "Stupid Michael Varius." He muttered. "Chase, get some of those leaves from the front yard for me."

Annabeth ran out and Percy fallowed. Coach clicked his hooves impatently. "Grace, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

I arched my back against the cold wooden floor. "It seems stupid now."

Leo lit a candel with his finger. "Jason, this is probabley infected."

Calypso whacked him and told him to shut his mouth.

Annabeth and Percy came back with an armfull of leaves. "Here Coach." She dumped them on a towel and handed them to him.

He smeared some brown stuff onto them and placed them on my scar. "Here, this may help. We need to get him to the couch."

Percy lifted my legs and Frank lifted my arms and together they put me on the Couch. Piper was at my side immedeitly, soothing the pain. "Shh, shh it's okay." She cut off my cries of protest.

Coach drugged me with some medicine that would make me fall asleep. I fell into a fitfull sleep but Piper soon woke me, late in the afternoon.

I woke up like a blast of cold water in my face. "Ahh." I cried out but Piper was soon by my side.

She held a cool wash cloth to my forehead. "Shh, Coach said this is only a side effect." She placed her hand on my neck. "It'll wear off soon."

I pulled the blanket tighter around me and wiped the tears of pain from my eyes. "What time is it?" I groaned.

"Ten." Piper soothed. "It's okay." She pressed her moist lips to my forehead.

I closed my eyes and suddenly I'm back in Ithica, getting stabbed again. Pain shot through my chest. Blackness exploded behind my eyelids and then I'm back in the livingroom.

"Jason, what happened?" Piper wiped the washcloth around my neck.

I clenched my fists and squeazed my eyes shut. "I-I have no idea."

Piper banged her forehead with her fist. "What is going on?" She cried out.

Painfully, I reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Pipes, it's not your fault."

Piper pressed her head to the couch. "Why do the fates hate us?"

"Hey Piper, doesn't that make me the fate's brother?"

Piper raised her head and blinked at me. "Jason, you're hurt and you're asking the most stupidist questions on the face of Gaea."

I twirled her little braid tightly around my pointer finger. "How long was I out?"

"A _really_ long time." Piper said and kissed my forehead again.

I pushed my shirt up to reviel the brown mushy leaves. "What is this stuff anyway?"

Piper shrugged. "Something Coach made. Hey, it's looking better." The scar was no longer swollen but still very red. She ran her long fingers over my stomach, leaving spots of stinging trails. She leaned over and kissed me, full on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around her head and pulled her closer. "Love you Pipes." I mumbled into her mouth.

She giggled. "Love you too Jase." She crawled on the couch next to me. "So, what should we do for the rest of the day?"

I kissed her forehead. "I have no idea." I covered her with the remaining blanket.

Piper pressed her face into my neck. "I might just sleep..." She didn't finish the question because she was already asleep.

I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my face into her hair. She smelled so good that I could just... sleep...

"No, don't wake them." I heard a voice say, it was Percy's. "They deserve this rest."

Hazel sighed through her nose. "I can't beleive what happened though." She whispered.

Annabeth set down something quietly. "Come on guys, lets leave them be."

How long was I out? I slowly opened my eyes to see that everyone was gone. Piper sensed me awake and sat up. "Jase? How long did I sleep?"

I slowly stroked her knotted hair. "I have no idea."

She sighed and pressed her nose behind my ear. "Great, how do you feel about school tommorrow, Sparky?"

I shrugged then winced. "I don't know, if this heals by tonight then yeah."

Piper choked on a sob that she must've been holding back. "I freaken hate that guy."

My arms were already wrapped around her before she could finish that sentence. "Shh, shh, it's okay."

Piper slowly cried herself dry in my arms. "It's funny, I'm the one crying when I'm not even hurt."

I chuckled. "That's because you're my Beauty Queen." I pulled her closer, if that was even possible. "That's why."


	13. Chapter 13

**Annabeth POV**

"Are you guys going to school today?" I ask Piper, who was basicly laying on Jason.

Jason tries to sit up but doubles over in pain. "No thank you."

I nodded and gave some leaves to Piper. "Put this on him at about lunch." I turned and got my backpack. "Come on Percy!" My voice rang up the stairs.

"Annabeth! Can you come here for a second!" Percy called down.

I thumped up the stairs and into Percy's room. "What's wrong?"

Percy grimmaced and hugged his pillow. "I just have a bad feeling about today."

My eyes dropped to the floor. When Percy says something isn't right, it probably isn't right. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Just, we shouldn't go to school, I can just feel it." He turned pale.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go tell everyone else." I ran down the stairs. "You guys, no school today. Percy senses something."

Frank wiped Hazel's brow, which was sweaty. "Hazel senses something too."

Hazel closed her eyes. "We can't go to school today. Something's going to happen."

"Percy! Get down here!" I called up the stairs.

Percy stumbled down the stairs, his face all sweaty and pale. "Annabeth." He whispered and fell down the rest of the stairs.

"Percy!" I cried and rushed forward to catch him. "What's going on?" I looked over at Calypso who was iris messaging Chiron.

Calypso slashed her hand through the rainbow. "Something is affecting the kids of the big three. Where's Nico? Is Thalia okay?"

Leo took her hand. "Last time I saw him, he was up in his room listening to some death music."

"I think it's affecting their old wounds. Jason, his stab wound, Percy's achilles heal, Hazel's flashbacks and Nico... He's feeling forgotten again." I slapped my forehead. "Leo, go run up there and get him. Thalia must be feeling her old leg wound." I fished a Drachma out of my pocket. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace, hunter of Artimes."

The Iris message showed Thalia laying on the ground in pain, clutching her leg where the Cyclops got it. "Thalia!" I yelled and craddeled Percy's head in my lap.

"Annabeth." Thalia groaned. "What's going on?" She lifted up her pant leg to show me her scar. "Not even Artimes can figure out what's going on."

Percy groaned into my lap. "Somebody wants revenge against our Dads."

Leo came stumbeling down the stairs with Nico complaining under his arm. "I bet it's Ares or somebody."

Calypso was already on her feet. "Here Jason, this should help releive the pain." She spread some murky yellow stuff on Jason's scar. "Percy just has a regular cold. Just keep him in bed." She walked over to Nico and whispered something in his ear. Nico went over to Hazel and hugged her out of her flashbacks. "Thalia must be just remembering something, it should pass."

Thank gods for Calypso, I thought.

"Thanks." I took a blanket off the other couch and wrapped it around Percy.

Percy nuzzeled his head into my chest and started to sleep. I slowly stroked his hair as he fell asleep again. "Thank you Calypso."

She leaned into Leo's embrace. "Any time."

I pressed my lips to Percy's feaverish forehead. "After this war, I can be anything but calm."

Calypso looked away. "Thousands of years on an island sure keeps you calm."

Leo stroked her cheek. "Lets not talk about that island."

I shifted Percy in my arms. "Can you get me a pillow for his head please?"

Frank reached over and threw me a throw pillow. Ha, that's probably why they call it a throw pillow. "Here."

I caught it in one hand. "Thanks, how's Hazel?"

He traced the line of her mouth. "She's okay."

"How's Nico?" I tugged on Percy's earlobe.

Frank leaned over and looked at the son of Hades. "He seems okay, he's passed out."

"Good." I nodded as Calypso and Leo silently padded up the stairs.

Piper snored from the couch in harmony with Jason's quiet ones. They looked so peacefull, sleeping together. Not a care in the world, sleeping on like heroes should.

I leaned my head back into the couch and snuggled into Percy's side. He shifted and wrapped his arm around me, with Percy's heat washing over me and I fell asleep.

"'beth." Was what I woke to in the morning. "'beth wake up." It was Percy.

"Five more minutes." I murmed and burrowed deeper into the blankets.

"Annabeth." Percy complained. "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes. "There, does that make you happy? What do you want?" I angrily whispered at him.

"Can we go up to my room?" He jutted out his bottom lip.

I gathered up all the blanket. "Sure, why not."

Percy leaned on me as we quietly crept up the stairs. I pushed open his door and helped him onto his bed. "Thanks." Percy grimmaced.

I slipped under the covers next to him and pressed my body to his. "Can we sleep now?"

Percy nodded slowly and kissed the soft spot on my temple. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I slowly nodded off under Percy's arms. "Wake me up if you need something."

"Okay." Was Percy's response.

I fell asleep with Percy's arm wrapped around my waist, his hand acausnialy slipping lower, my breath hitching in my throat then returning to normal.

I woke about ten, very late for me with Percy still asleep, his arm still wrapped around me. I lay still, not wanting to wake him and stare at the cealing. Percy slowly woke up and thought I was asleep and kissed me 'awake'.

"Wakey wakey Anniebethy- woah, I rimed." He kissed me again.

"Gods Percy, you're going to give me your cold." I wrapped my arms around his head with a smile.

Percy smiled. "That's my goal, 'beth."

I flicked the soft spot on his temple. "Yeah no thanks."

He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around me. "I love you so much I'll give you a cold."

I planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Does that count?"

Percy frowned. "No but that'll do." He sniffed and fell back on his pillow." He smiled and wrapped his muscular arm around me.

I pressed my head into his neck. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Eh but maybe I'll feel better tomarrow."

His forehead felt feaverish to my touch so I wrapped him in extra blankets plus my body heat. "Stay in bed and don't get up until it's neccisary."

Percy coughed. "But-"

"No buts, stay in bed and I'll have the plates make soup." I cut Percy off with a tissue over his mouth.

Percy frowned and silenced his cough. "Okay..." He wrapped the blankets around me as well. "Stay with me?"

"Always."

_line break_

"Annabeth." Percy complained. "It's too hot!" He kicked at his covers.

I looked up from his desk where I was doing my homework. "Then take your covers off."

Percy flopped on his back so that I got a full view of his muscular back and tattoo. "Then it's too cold."

I sighed. How did Sally do this all the time? I checked my watch. "Well stop complaining, it's time for your medicine."

Percy jutted out his bottom lip in a pout. "No medince, I feel better already."

The cherry cough medicine tasted like liquid fire, and I should now. "Come on Percy, one more swallow."

Percy gagged on the red liquid. "That's what you said that time!"

I pressed the cool wash cloth to his head. "That's the last time."

Coughing racked his body again. "Yeah right." Percy said between coughs.

I reached for my water bottle and poured a little bit on Percy's forehead. "Here, that should help."

The color in his face almost returned. "Ahh, that feels better." He moaned and half closed his eyes.

"Feel good?" I smirked to myself.

"Oh shut up."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hazel POV**

I wake up out of another flashback to find Frank's arm securly wrapped around me. This time we were in the mud in Alaska, Gaea was talking to me, letting Percy drown.

"Shh, shh it's okay." Frank wraps me up in his famous bear hug.

I sob into his nice plaid shirt. "I-I-I'm s-sorry."

"When did these start, Hazel?" Frank traces the line of my mouth with his pinky finger.

I pull his hand down. "I looked up at school what happened during World War two... It just made me remember."

"Hazel, what did you think would happen?" Frank strokes my hair.

"I don't know Frank, I don't know." I grab a blanket from the end of his bed and wrap it around both of us.

Frank sees my hands shaking and covers them with his own. "Hazel, you're safe in this house. Do you realize that?"

I crawl onto his lap. "I-I know. It just seemed so real..."

Frank pulls me in for a kiss. "Hazel, you're safe with me. Just relax."

"When are we going to camp next?" I ask, still shaky.

He shrugged. "Whenever we have another break for school. I think we should go every weekend, me being a praetor and all."

"Frank, you're so modest." I say as he leans back onto his pillows.

"I would say you're the oposite." He laughs.

"Fai Zhang!"

"Hazel, I have a plan for us when we get out of school."

"What's that Frank?" I murmer into his chest.

"We could go to Canada... And rebuild my Grandmother's mansion." He blushed at the end.

I sat up. "That's a great idea Frank!"

"Really?" He asked, his face flushed. "You think that's a great idea?"

"Yeah! It's a very good idea." I squeazed his hand. "Oh that would be wonderfull!"

Frank blushed even a deeper shade of red. "Our kids would love living there-" He stopped and realized what he was saying.

I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "When a girl dreams of the future, it means nothing but when the guy dreams of the future, he seriously means it."

He pulled me in for a slow, deep kiss. "Than I really ment it for a couple years now."

I giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, lets go see how everyone's doing."

We raced downstairs after checking on Percy and Annabeth to find Jason and Piper making out on the couch.

I averted my eyes. "So, how are you guys doing?"

They pulled away, flushed. "Um, good I guess?"

We walk outside and onto the patio where we get a good look of the ocean. Frank grabs my hand and pulls me down in a lawn chair. "It's actually peacefull out here." I said and curled into his lap.

Frank agreed. "Yeah, without Leo catching on fire in our faces, I feel like normal kids for once."

I laughed and weaved our fingers together. "Normal huh?"

Frank laughed and pressed his nose into the back of my neck. "As normal as we can be."

I stared at the ocean. "Canada huh?"

Frank flushed. "Yeah, I thought it would be a great idea."

"It is a great idea." I turned around and kissed him.

Frank wrapped his arms back around me and pulled away. "I got a message from Canada saying that the house now belongs to me." He wiped his nose.

"Oh Frank-" I covered my mouth with my hands.

Piper came stumbleing through the patio door. "Hey you guys, you're gong to want to see this."

I got off of Frank and we went into the house. There was a kid, scratch marks up and down his arms and he was breathing heavily. "W-w-what is this p-place?"

Piper gently took his arm. "What's your name?"

"Peter Smith." He said and looked up at Piper. "Are you single?"

She laughed and Jason's glared at him. "How old are you?" Jason crossed his arms.

"Twelve." Peter fidgeted. "And I ask again, what is this place and what just attacked me?"

Annabeth turned to Percy. "A hyrda attacked him. We dragged him inside and singed his clothes."

Percy blew his nose. "Is it dead?"

She nodded. "Jason zapped it."

Jason clutched his stomach and pulled a chair up. "Feel half dead now."

Piper rubbed his hair. "Your parents, is your Mom or Dad missing?"

"Mom. I've only met her one though, she had brown long hair and stormy grey eyes-"

Annabeth burst out laughing and then quietly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. It's just that you might be my brother."

"Really?" Peter asked. "What is this place?"

"We need to take him to camp. Soon." I said and took Frank's hand.

"I'll go Iris Message Chiron." Calypso said and ran into the kitchen.

"Iris message?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Nevermind that. Come on, I'll clean you up." Annabeth took his hand and led him into the infirmary.

I wrapped my arm around Frank. "Where was he attacked?"

"Just outisde of the boarder." Piper crossed her arms. "I'm suprized Jason could get up that fast, in the state he is in."

Jason groaned and clutched his stomach. "I was feeling a little better but I feel like crap again."

She ran her hands through his hair. "Just go lay down Sparky."

Jason shuffled over to the couch and clapsed on the nearest one."

Percy shifted in his spot. "I wonder where he's from."

"Brooklyn." I said simpily.

All eyes turned to me. "How do you know?" Piper asked.

I shrugged. "The front of his shirt said 'I heart Brooklyn'. And on the back it says 'Brooklyn Born, Brooklyn raised. Don't you guys pay attention?"

Percy stared at me blankly and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

I frowned. "Okay since this is all taken care of, come on Frank." I grabbed his hand and pulled him back out to our lawn chair.

Frank and had wrapped a wool blanket around us since the tempature was dropping. He pressed his head up against mine to share our body heat, it was the perfect boyfriend girlfriend moment. At the moment we were about to kiss it began to snow.

"Look Frank, it's snowing." I held out my hands and caught snow flakes in them.

Frank smiled. "Yeah, what day is it?"

"December twenty-first, first day of winter." I giggle and stick out my tounge to catch more flakes.

Frank smiles and wraps both of us up in a blanket. "Then Christmas is four days away."

"The Christmas sweaters come out-"

"And Christmas carols-"

"And Cookies!" I finished.

We laughed together and Frank leaned in and kissed me, he was no longer shy about kissing me in public or showing displays of affection.

I pull away and wrap the blanket back around us, letting the snow get heavier but Frank lets off enough heat for three people. He's from Canada anyway. With Frank's body heat sufficating me, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

When I wake again, I'm laying in my room, wrapped in the same blanket with Frank asleep next to me. His arms are wrapped securly around me and his nose was pressed into my neck.

"Hey Frank." I whispered with a smile.

Frank's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey Hazel, no school today. There's too much snow."

"Darn." I smiled. "That means more cuddeling time for us."

A smile slowly stretched across his face. "I'm Candian, I love snow. And do you know what my favorite thing to do is?"

"What's that?"

"Sleding." He smiled. "I bet Leo could fix us up with some snow coats."

I stood up to stretch and realized I only had Frank's over sized camp shirt on. I quickly blushed. "Did you put me in this last night?"

Frank blushed. "I wanted you to be comfortable."

I crawled back into bed. "I think sleding can wait for a few minutes." I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His giant arms went automaticly around my thin waist and kissed me back. I pulled away because I couldn't breathe anymore, my cheeks flushed.

Frank laughed and brushed his lips against mine. "Can we go sleding now?"

I stood up with a laugh. "Sure, come on lets go find Leo with those snow coats."

Fifteen minutes later, me and Frank were bundled up to go outside. Piper and Annabeth were laughing as I saw snow in a while, since I had lived in New Orleans and California for most of my life.

"Come on Frank!" I squealed and pressed myself up against the big glass window in the livingroom and watched the snow fall in our big backyard.

Frank stuffed a knit cap on his gigantic head. "I'm coming." He hobbled over to me and opened the back door.

As soon as the door was open I bust through it and jumped into the three foot snow. I giggled as Frank waded into in with me. "At Grandma's house it was as tall as me. We could barely open the door." Frank said.

I laughed and molded a snowball in the soft powder and threw it right in Frank's face.

He sputtered and wiped the snow off his face. "Oh it's on." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I shreiked and started to run but the snow held me back, Frank can run easier in the snow and stuffed one down my parka. I gasped as it started to melt inside my coat. "Frank!" I was getting the hang of running in the snow so I made the snow ball a little harder and bam! Frank was leaning over and clutching his groin in the snow.

"Hazel!" He groaned. "Don't aim so low. Unfair." He keeled over and fell with a cloud of white dust.

I ran over to him. "Well look at it this way, you've already got ice on it."

He only glared at me.

***cracks knuckles* well this took a long time! Remember that time when you got two updates but when you went to check it was the same chapter? I accedently forgot to post chapter TEN but posted it as chapter ELEVEN so go ahead and look. Thank you for reminding me- that one person and I'm too lazy to go check for your name! I have been meaning to tell you this and I feel that I am doing to much Annabeth and Percy... Who do you guys want next? Tell me in Reveiws!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Calypso POV**

I sit in my window seat, a cup of warm coco in my hands and one of my many history books propped up against my knees. Right now I was reading about World War two, I can't beleive Hazel actually came from this time period. It seems so peacefull...

"Calypso-" Leo stumbled and crashed into my door. "I'm melting." He had snow everywhere on him.

"You're not melting you idiot." I smiled and brushed the snow out of his hair.

Leo lit his finger on fire and melted the rest off so he was a big puddle of water. "I need a shower." He muttered and stormed off into my bathroom, his black hair pushed down infront of his eyes.

"Don't make a mess, Repair boy!" I rolled my eyes and started reading again about the Navajo wind talkers. It seems really amazing. I take a sip of coco and look out the window, Frank is chasing Hazel around the yard and shoving snowballs down her parka. I laughed a little bit as Hazel fell face first into the snow.

Leo came out a few minutes later, rubbing a towel through his hair. "What are you laughing at?" He had another light brown towel wrapped around his waist.

"Nothing." I turned from the window with a smile and looked at Leo. "Do you want to go play in the snow?"

"For the love of Zeus, Cal! I just got out of that blasted stuff!" Leo shreiked and his nose bursts into flames.

"Come on, just fifteen minutes and then we'll come out." I pleaded with him. "Then we'll go for a ride on Festus!"

Leo loosened his grip on his towel. "Maybe... If you come and play with me first." He wiggled his eyebrows and rolled his hips at me.

I cocked my eyebrows up as far as they would go and crawled off the window seat. "So you wanna play huh?"

Leo smiled and pressed his body against mine. "Yeah I wanna play, isn't that what I jus' said?"

I smiled and kissed him, running my hands over his muscular chest and then pulled away. "Not yet Valdez."

"Oh come on Cal!" Leo whimpers. "Don't leave me hangen'!"

I sit back down on the window seat. "I'll help you if you promise you'll go in the snow with me."

"I promise." Leo frowned. "Now help me."

_line break of Leo's sassiness_

"See Leo! It ain't that bad!" I waddlled through the snow to find Leo, sitting glumly on top of a pile he pushed together.

"Funny for you to say, you can't weild fire." Leo grumbled.

"Well I helped you with your little problem so..." I flopped down next to him as it started snowing again.

Leo flushed a deep red color and swatted at the air. "Why does Khione hate New York?"

"Because you're in it." I mumbled and pushed a pile of snow up for me. "It's going to be really hard to ride Festus in this weather."

Leo made his whole hand catch on fire. "But that's the fun of it." He leaned over and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned back until Leo was laying on top of me. He grunted and kissed me harder until my lips ached. When we finally had to come up for air, our cheeks were flushed and Leo had that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Love you Cally." He had snow in his hair since he didn't wear a hat.

"Love you too Repair boy." I brushed the snow out of his hair and planted a kiss on his nose.

Leo smiled and slid his gloved hands around my neck. "A ride on Festus?"

"Sure." I struggled to my feet and pulled Leo up with me. "Where is he this time?"

"On the roof." Leo grinned and wadded through the snow and into the house. "Come on Cal."

I realized I was just standing there so I hurried after him. We climbed a thousand steps to the roof to find Festus waiting for us, his red eyes glowing.

"Hey Buddy." Leo said and listened to his creaks and squeaks. "Yeah, we're going on a ride." He climbed on a held out his hand for me.

I smiled and climbed on beside him, my arms went automaticly around his waist, it reminded me of when he resued me from my beautiful prison.

"Ya ready?" Leo turned around and grinned at me.

"Yeah!" I snuggled in closer to him, he was letting of enough heat for the both of us.

Festus took off and suddenly we were flying over New York city, I could see all the lights and the snow falling to the ground. I snuggled close into Leo's body as he grinned down at Festus. I loved New York in the city time, it's so beautiful.

"Like the view Cally?" Leo yelled over the wind whistling past.

"Love it!" I yelled back and pressed my face into his hair. His warmth was so comforting, I didn't know what I would do without it.

We flew around for another hour before landing back on the roof. Leo carried my half asleep body back into our room and set me on the bed. After a few minutes I felt Leo's muscular arms wrap around me.

"'Night Cal."

"'ight 'eo." I murmered and closed my eyes. "'ove you."

"Love you too." Leo pulled the blankets up and I fell asleep.

When I woke again, Leo was still snuggled up to me, his eyes already trained on me. "Goodmorning Cally."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. "Goodmorning Leo."

He pressed my head into his chest. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Great, you?" My nose was already shoved into his curly hair.

"Awesome." Leo drawled. "Christmas break is finally here."

I giggled and ran my fingers down his arms. "You're not so scrawny anymore."

Leo smiled and pulled the blankets tighter around us. "What do you want for Christmas?" Leo asked.

"I already have everything I need." I looked past Leo to see snow falling heavily on the yard.

Leo snorted. "That's a lie."

"Fine, get me an ugly Christmas sweater." I wrapped my arms around Leo's neck.

He nuzzeled into my neck and placed his lips on my collar bone. "Now that's more like it." He mumbled and continued to place red marks on my skin.

"Leo." I complained. "You're giving me hickeys." I threw my head back in a moan.

"I don't care." He murmured, sending vibrations throughout my body.

"Well it's not your body." I run my hands through his soft, curly hair.

He laughed and pulled away from my neck. "Nuh uh, I _own _you. I _saved _you. I _love _you."

"I love you too, Repair boy. Hey when are we going to open our shop?" I took his hand are rubbed circles in his knuckles with my thumb.

"After high school." Leo placed his lips on my neck again, but it was just at that one place where my jaw and ear meet.

"Leo." I moaned and grabbed a fist full of his hair.

"Cal, we better get up." He moaned and pressed his body to mine.

"Not yet." I groaned and burried my head into Leo's shoulder.

"Come on Cal, we gotta go Christmas shopping." Leo nudged my shoulder and kissed me in that spot again.

I moaned and felt like my bones turned to liquid. "You're going to have to carry me there." I taunted.

We heard a scream and we were immedietly out of bed and running down the stairs.

It was Annabeth, she was pointing at something on the wall and Percy came running down the stairs. "Where is it?" He had a paper towel in his hand.

"R-r-right there." Annabeth almost screamed again.

Percy took the paper towel and squished what ever he needed to squish. I suddenly realized he had just squashed a huge brown spider. He threw it away and washed it hands.

"It's gone now Annabeth." He hugged her and Annabeth cried into his shoulder.

I guess after her incounter with Archane, her fear of spiders had now become to the point of hysteria.

Percy picked her up and carried her to the couch. "I'm here for you, 'beth."

Jason wrapped Piper up in her arms and scooted over to us. "Leo, did you give Calypso all those hickeys?" Jason whispered and pulled Piper closer to her chest.

I blushed and realized I was only wearing a tanktop with sweats. Leo smirked. "Hell yeah I did!"

I slapped him in the arm and started walking up the stairs. "I need to get dressed. Come on Leo."

Leo scrambled up the stairs next to me and as soon as we were in our room he pressed me up against the wall and kissed me. "Get dressed huh?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Percy POV**

After I squashed the spider and Annabeth calmed down, we decided to go get a Christmas tree. Thalia came with us and swore if anybody made jokes she would gut them personally with her hunting knife.

So we headed into the Christmas tree lot and we found a farely good one and Thalia sat in the car because Leo made one joke.

Annabeth pulled Thalia out of the car. "Just because you were a tree doesn't mean you don't have to pick out a tree with us." That attracked some strange looks from mortals.

"Shut up Annabeth!" Thalia planted her feet into the dirt and crossed her arms.

"Hey Thalia! How do you speek tree? I want to cominicate with this one!" Leo called over.

"Shut up Leo!" Thalia said and turned around. "Where's my knife?"

"Oh come on Thalia, you're not going to be with us for Christmas anyway. Just help us find one."

"Aw come on Pincecone Face! It'll be fun!" I walked over and threw my arm around her. "Just like old times."

"By old times do you mean that quest we went on together?" Thalia scowled and threw off my arm.

"Hey we all almost died but it was fun." I tugged on the grey streak in my hair.

"If that's what you call fun." Annabeth smiled and pulled her grey hair out of her pony tail.

"Hey, we've almost died a lot of times." I wrapped my arms around her and we walked back over to the tree.

Thalia crossed her arms and looked the tree up and down. "No jokes." She growled at Leo and Calypso clamped a hand over his mouth.

It started snowing and Leo screamed through Calypso's palm. "Not again!"

I wrapped my arms tighter around Annabeth and smiled as Hazel paid for the tree. "If you have lived in New York as long as I have, you know it's going to snow."

Annabeth smiled and looked up at the sky. "Well Khione is very mad at Piper or something because I think it's starting to snow harder."

Piper frowned and crossed her arms. "She can be mad at me as long as she wants, I'm not saying sorry."

"Why would you say sorry anyway?" Jason snorts and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

I shoved my hands in Annabeth's pockets and pressed my nose into her neck to block out the cold. "What's taking them so long anyway?"

"I don't know." Thalia mumbled and wrapped her hunter's jacket tighter around her.

Hazel and Frank came back from paying, Frank had the entire tree over his shoulder and checked his phone like he was carrying a bag of potatoes. "Ready?"

"Sure." Leo wrapped his stubby arms around Calypso's waist.

We all loaded the tree into the car- I mean, Frank loaded the tree into the car and we drove home and started decorating the tree. We decided the youngest gets to put the star on top, which was Hazel so Frank lifted her up by the waist and let her put the star on top.

We all stood around the tree, our arms around eachother. "Think about it, last year at this time you and Jason were both missing." Annabeth said.

"Yeah." I said and wrapped my arms around her torso. "I was asleep."

Then we all stood in silence, remembering the horrible time where all of us were seperated at one time or another. "What day is it again?" Leo suddenly asked.

"December twenty-third." Annabeth said and squeazed my hand. "We should all go make a giant snow man!"

"And in the front yard so everybody can see it!" Piper added. "It should be ginormus!"

"Jason, we could use your windpowers to lift them up." I added.

We all started to get our snow clothes on and waddeled out to the front yard. Me, Frank and Jason started rolling the bottom ball until it was atleast up to our heads. All the girls and Leo went to get the arms and arms and face parts.

Jason used his power used his power to lift all them onto the bottom ball and then we all stood around the empty body.

"I feel like she need to be singing Frosty the Snowman." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Annabeth.

"Yeah, lets not." Piper grumbled.

Annabeth reached up on her tip toes to stick the nose on. "This thing is huge!"

Jason flew up and pinned the eyes on and tied the scarf on. "He's almost done."

Frank simpily reached up and pressed the buttons on. He lifted Hazel up to do the smile and I stuck the hands on. Annabeth reached behind her and pulled out a bronze Omega.

"It's for passing demigods." She explained as I looked at her funny. "I told Chiron to tell everyone."

"Oh." I said as she stuck it on top of the snow mans hat. "What should we name this guy?"

"It should be a greek name, maybe _Lukas_?" Annabeth sudgested.

"Hey! What about the Romans?" Hazel squeaked.

"Okay." Jason waved his hands. "How about we name it a normal name. How about Charlie."

That led into another argument and then we decided to name it Luke, after a good friend which led Annabeth into tears. We all signed our names in the snow, in our own language and then we went into the house after a snow ball fight to warm up.

Hazel brushed snow out of her hair. "I don't like snow."

Frank kissed her forehead. "Hey, on Christmas do you think I should turn into a Reindeer?"

"Yes!" Calypso chimed in. "Wait, what's a Reindeer?"

"We should go to Camp on Christmas." I said and sipped my hot chocolate.

"Yeah! And Mr. D actually lets some snow in." Annabeth said dreamily.

"I've only been to camp once in the winter and it was weird. Mostly 'cause you wern't there but..."

"Maybe because I was holding up the sky, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth flicked my forehead.

"Then I saved you, Wise Girl. And held up the sky." I flicked her back.

"Wait, you held up the sky?" Leo cut in.

"Yeah." We said at the same time and laughed.

"Didn't you already know that?" Annabeth asked and squeazed my hand.

"Probably, just forgot." Leo shrugged.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around Annabeth. "Yeah, then we lost a good friend but. We did save the world."

"A bunch of times." Jason snorted.

"We probably wouldn't without the help of our friends." Annabeth squeazed my hand.

I sipped my hot chocolate and twirled one of Annabeth's perfect curls around my finger. "A lot of help."

Frank wrapped Hazel up in a huge bear hug and pressed his face into her hair. "Yeah, some people might think we are just friends for a reason but we have been in a couple life or death situations."

Piper punched Leo in the shoulder. "And in his case, it's both."

"I'm sorry okay!" Leo screeched and rubbed his shoulder.

"Coming back a year later isn't okay, Leo!" Jason scruffed up his hair.

Leo frowned and crossed his arms. "Well we won didn't we?"

I looked outside to see the sun setting. "Man this day went by quick."

"That snow man took up a lot of our time." Jason grumbled.

"Well they'll know now if they come passing by." Annabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Yeah." Hazel murmered. "I can't beleive you guys are graduating this year."

I smiled. "Yeah, I know we're both going to go to college, Annabeth's going to study archetetchture and I'm going to study Marine Bioligy."

"Of course." Piper smiled. "You big seniors, I bet a couple years ago Percy didn't think he was going to live this far."

"That is true." I shrugged and pressed my face into Annabeth's neck. "We're the oldest demigods so far."

"Well, _you _guys are." Hazel pointed at me. "I'm only fourteen."

"Pff, freshman." I joked. "I'm jus' kidding." I went to take another sip of my hot chocolate but realized it was gone.

Jason yawned and pressed his face into Piper's hair. "I'm tired."

She scruffs up his hair. "You did a lot of lifting with the wind today."

"Yeah, yeah I did." Jason tiredly mumbled.

Piper turned away and led him up the stairs. "Come on Sparky, lets get you to bed." She wrapped her arms around him and helped him up the stairs.

I tugged on Annabeth's pony tail. "So tomarrow's Christmas eve, I need to do some last minute Christmas shopping."

Annabeth sighed and grabbed her hair. "You always wait for the last minute."

I bent down and scooped her up in my arms. "Come on 'beth. Let's go to bed."

Annabeth laughed. "Goodnight!" She called to everybody as we climbed the stairs up to her room.

I dump her on her bed and yank off my t-shirt with some of my basketball shorts to sleep in. Annabeth put on one of my camp shirts on with booty shorts, she held out her arms. "Come snuggle with me."

I crawled into her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Always."

Annabeth held up her phone and took a selfie with me kissing her cheek. All of us demigods were very popular on social media, expecially instagram. "It's man crush monday."

I smiled and nipped softly on her earlobe. "And who's that? Jason?"

She lightly slapped my chest and laughed. "You! You Seaweed Brain."

"Jus' kidding, Wise Girl." I turned her head with my finger and pulled her in for a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Annabeth smiled and pulled away.

I wrapped my arms around her and laid down with my face pressed into her soft hair. She pressed her lips into a soft kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight Percy."

"Goodnight 'beth." I slipped my hand under her shirt and rubbed her stomach. "No nightmere's tonight?"

"I'll try."

***smiles* Hello! How are y'all doing today? This took a while, I don't remember when I last posted but I'm not getting a lot of reviews. So... Thirty reveiws until the next chapter. Yeah I know it's a lot but someone could just comment seven times. Haha anyway. *salutes* until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kellie POV (haven't done this one in a while)**

It was well past midnight and I had earbuds jammed into my ears and was listening to some new country song I had downloaded. My Dad had just texted me to ask if I wanted to come home for Christmas, I said no because he is an asshole. I didn't actually say that but I said no because I would attrack way to many monsters for his oppinon.

But the truth is, I'm missing Jordan. My heart aches because I can't call him except Iris Message and I ran out of those a long time ago.

They all went and got the tree without me and I let them to, I really didn't care. If you keep in between us, I'm on my period and I can't really move at the moment. Sleep soon over takes me and I'm fast asleep.

I wake up with my phone at one percent and some random song still playing in my ears. It's six in the morning and the sun has started to rise. I take a picture and post it on instagram, I know. Typical instagramer right?

So I hit the shower and put on white skinny jeans(Blagh), a red sweater with black combat boots. And to top it off, green earings. I used to not be the one for makeup but ever since Piper took my shopping I've been into it. I cleaned my room up a bit and opened the blindes. So far, two hundered people have liked my photo on instagram.

After my hair dried, I went into the bathroom and plugged in the straightening iron. My Dad had texted me four times since I went to bed. What a jerk.

I ran the straightening iron through my hair and twisted it into low pig tails and put on a santa hat. I'm all about Christmas and I already got my shopping done early on Black Friday. I heard somebody scream throughout the house and I knew somebody woke from a nightmere.

Quietly as I could, I tiptoed down the stairs and set the magic plates at everyone's seat. I quickly made them make pancakes and milk then to top it off- a plate of cookies. Blue of course.

Jason came stumbeling down the stairs first, Piper close behind. "What's all this?" He asked and ran a hand over his face.

"Merry Christmas eve!" I called from the kitchen and hung a string of Christmas lights around the kitchen window.

Piper smiled and quickly set her hair in a perfect french braid down her back. "It's beautiful!"

"Thanks." I rested my chin on the palm of my hand and my elbow on the granite counter.

Everyone else stumbled down and then we started breakfast. "I haven't seen you for a few days Kell, are you okay?" Percy turned his milk blue.

I bit into my pancake. "Yeah, I just had some girl problems." I waved them off and zoned off, thinking about Jordan.

A knock on the door startled me out of my day dream. "I'll get it." I told everyone. I flung open the door and paused at my first sentence, it was Jordan, Reyna, Connor, Travis and April all standing in the doorway.

"Surprize!" They all said at the same time.

I tackled Jordan with a hug and kissed all around his face. "I missed you. " I threw my arms around him.

He laughed and stumbled out into the front patio. "I missed you too, Kell." Jordan pulled me in for a soft slow kiss and then quickly pulled away. "Why are you so dressed up?" He asked once I hugged everybody and walked inside.

Nico and Reyna ran up to Nico's room to watch horror movies and Piper started showing April around the house.

"I'm going to show Jordan around," I told everybody.

_I will hurt you if you hurt her, _Percy mouthed to Jordan.

Annabeth caught it and slapped his chest, "Percy!"

Jordan went pale and I rolled my eyes, "come on Jordan."

It took about an hour to show him all around the entire house then I quickly pulled him into my room and shut the door. "I see you cleaned up." He turned around on his heal and smirked at me.

I walked toward him. "How did you now it wasn't like this before."

He wrapped his arms around me with his hands resting on the small of my back. "Because I know you."

I leaned in and kissed him, soft and slow. His hand kneading soft curls in my flat ironed hair and I tugged on his blonde hair.

He suddenly pulled away, gasping for a breath. "Kell-"

I grabbed the color of his shirt and pecked a kiss on his lips. "No, no don't say it."

"I love you." He smirked against my lips then dipped his head to rest on my shoulder. "Do you think Percy will really kill me?"

"If you hurt me, then yes. Percy is just like an older brother to me. Since him and Annabeth are engaged he techencly is my older brother in law."

"Wait, they're engaged?" Jordan asked, his blue eyes curious.

I slapped my forehead. "Oh my- and I guess you don't know of their tattoos?"

"They got tattoos?" Jordan cocked his head at me.

_line break 'cause Jordan's out of the circle_

Later, we lay in my bed with Jordan's arm around me and my head pressed firmly into his warm neck. It's well about ten thirty but I can't sleep, not when Jordan is laying right next to me. Our hands are weaved together in some unbreakable patteren, I know he's awake and he know's I am.

"Kell." He muttered, suprizing me out of my daydream.

"Hm?" I answered and rubbed my freehand through his hair.

"Go to bed." He mumbled and squeazed my hand.

I could hear Annabeth's cry two doors down but I was used to it. Jordan flinched and I brought my lips to his, capturing him in a kiss. "It's just Annabeth," I whispered and he relaxed in my arms.

Then after a while, we fell asleep. Our arms where tangled with the sheets when we woke early in the morning. Jordan pressed a sloppy kiss to my lips and swung his bare legs over the edge of my bed. "Goodmorning Kellie," he sang and it sounded as usual, beautiful.

"Goodmorning Jordan, Merry Christmas," I quickly kissed him again and padded into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done, I piled my hair up in a messy, curly pony tail and got dressed. Jordan took a shower next and came out in jeans, a red and green button up shirt and his hair pressed flat against his head.

I was wearing black leggings, brown ugg slippers and a ugly Christmas sweater. "Do you think anyone's up yet?" I walked slowly toward him and wrapped my arms around his thin waist.

"Probably," Jordan shrugged and fiddled with the baby hairs on my forehead.

I pulled his hand down, "come on, lets go see if anybody snuck down there."

We quietly tip toed down the stairs to find Percy and Annabeth sitting at the couch. "We did it Annabeth, we made it this far," Percy whispered with his arm wrapped around Annabeth.

"Yeah Percy, we sure did." Annabeth pressed her face into Percy's tan neck.

I grabbed Jordan's hand and sat down on the oposite couch. "Hey."

They both turned around, Annabeth looked really tired and Percy's hair was pushed to one side of his head. "Hey Kellie." Annabeth croaked.

Percy shot down Jordan with a death glare. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and turned to me. "That's a lot of presents huh?"

Wide eyed, I nodded. "Hades yeah it is."

Jordan and Percy were having a stare down, green eyes against baby blue. I waved my hand infront of Jordan's face and he didn't even blink.

"This is intense." I said to Annabeth and she nodded in agreement.

Jordan blinked after a while and everyone came stumbeling down one at a time. After a huge breakfast we decided to unwrap presents. Since the youngest got to be Santa first, Hazel went and got Frank a present.

He unwrapped it to find a framed picture of them after the war, just them. Hazel is kissing Frank on the cheek and he's blushing a color that would make a tomato jealous.

Frank laughed and hugged Hazel, crushing her in a gigantic bear hug. "Thanks Hazel."

Frank went next and picked a present out for Annabeth from Percy. It was a new Daldaeus laptop.

"I asked Zeus to summon it out of Tarturus, along with this-" He held out a bronze knife.

Annabeth choked out a sob of a thanks and then picked out a present for the Stolls from Percy. It was two one hundered doller gift cards for the candy store down town.

"Thanks!" They cried together and picked out a present for- me from Percy. I unwrapped it to find a complete scrapbook of our time along together at Goode. It had hot chocolate selfies on his ipod and snow ball fights. Tears were on the brim on my eyes as I flipped through it then rushed over to hug him.

"Thank you!" I pulled him in for a tight hug.

He smiled and pulled away, then I picked out my present for Jordan.

He quickly unwrapped it to find a charm necklace that had a sun and bow and arrow on it. He turned it over in his hands. "I- I love it!"

I bit my lip and smiled. "Great."

He leaned over and hugged me. "Thanks."

Then it went on and on until we had unwrapped all the presents. We all snuggled up in the wrapping paper and watching the 24 hour _The Christmas Story_ marathon on ABC family.

Jordan had his arm wrapped around me and pressed his head into my sweater. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Heyyy guys! So I goT 40 REVIEWS OMG THANKS! Shout out to ZanyFish24! She is awesome and used to live really close to me and we fangirled about Once Upon a time and if you watch this please comment your favorite character and what you thought about this last episode because Rumplestiltskin is a little shit and that's litterly what happens in Once Upon a time. Lol and what is your favorite ship! Mine's Captain Swan! ****Anyway, fifty reviews 'till the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Piper POV**

After everyone except for the seven retired to upstairs, we all sit infront of the big glass window and sip egg nog.

"Just think about it guys, the world could've been taken over by evil Mother Earth, it's all peacefull now." Leo sighed and snuggled into Calypso.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Jason's waist. "For now at least. They're going to want us to do something again."

Percy snorted a laugh. "I've had that happen to me too many times."

I realized how older Percy and Annabeth were to us, in age and wisdom. Percy had fought two wars, taken a dip in the River of Styx, defeated more Monster then there are in Tartarus(which is where he had recenetly been) plus more stuff I can't even remember. Annabeth had lived on the streets when she was seven, fought two wars, battled through Tartarus and took a knife in the shoulder.

Jason leaned over and planted a kiss squarly on the cheek. "What are you thinkin' about Pipes?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Hazel giggled down at her new promise ring Frank got her. "This is the best Christmas ever."

Percy nodded with his arm around Annabeth. "I just can't wait until we are out of school."

"Well you guys are seniors so." I shrugged and gazed out at the snowy sunset.

"Yeah." Percy laughed and pressed his face into Annabeth's neck. "I know Annabeth's going to college, but I don't know it I am."

All heads turned to snap at Percy. "You're dating a daughter of Athena and you don't think you're going to college?" Calypso raised her eyebrows.

Percy blushed a deep red, "I've always wanted to but-I don't always have the right grades for that."

Annabeth wrapped both of her arms around him in a lazy way. "Percy, you can go to the comunity college, you can get a swim scolarship, you can do anything," she kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

Percy's normal color returned and we all laughed. Jason laughed and nuzzeled his head into my neck, his breath warm but making me shiver each time it hit my neck.

Time went on and I could feel my eyelids drooping, soon Jason's arms were tucked between my knees and he was carrying me up to bed. He gently laid me down on the bed and crawled in next to me. My plaid fluffy comforter was tightly wrapped around us as he took of his glasses and set them on the bedside table.

"Goodnight Pipes," he whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight Jason," I quietly murmered and fell asleep.

I dreamed that we were back fighting Gaea at Camp Half Blood. Octavian did launch those catapults and the camp was destroyed. Gaea laughed at me from the sky.

"See deary, this is what happens when you don't join my side," she cackled and burried me under mounds of dirt. It was suffocating me, I had to get up, I had to get out, I was dying...

I said up straight in bed, screaming. Jason was awake immedietly as well. "Pipes, it was just a dream," he wrapped my arms around me and rubbed my back.

My hands were clutched in his shirt as I cried, "t-the camp w-was g-g-gone."

Jason sighed and pulled my head out from his shirt, "Piper, you're still alive. Everybody is."

My whole body was shaking and I was sweating through my shirt. "I-I-I know."

He softly stroked my cheek. "Hey, you're okay. You're safe."

After a while, my shaking stopped and we lay side by side and watch the sun come up. "Hey Pipes?" Jason mumbled and pressed my face into his neck.

"Yeah?" I whispered and curled tighter into his body.

"You know it's all over right? We're not living the same nightmere over and over again, 'cause that's what it feels like to me."

I placed my hand softly of his cheek, "Jason-"

"Piper, I'm serious. People like Lillian make it worse, they hit on you thinking you don't have anything or anybody to live for," Jason spat.

I had seen this side of him before and I'm know how to calm him down, "Jason, listen to me, they are just stupid mortals. They don't know who we really are and how we saved them."

Jason bent his head into the side of my neck with a hard glare, "yeah, stupid mortals. That's their excuse."

My fingers wove through his short blonde hair, "they always have an excuse huh?"

I laughed and leaned down to kiss him. Our mouths colided with such passion it was a shock at first. His hands went automaticly around my waist and my hands went into fist in his hair. Suddenly, he broke away.

"Pipes, I just can't get this out of my head," Jason sputtered and sat up on the edge of the bed.

I scooted over and wrapped my arms around him, "hey, it's okay. All demigods have nightmeres."

"Not living ones, Piper."

I reached over and began to massage his back, "just relax, they go away in time."

He moaned and dropped his head, "hey that feels good, where did you learn how to do that?"

A girly giggle escaped my mouth before I intended it to. "My Dad used to be sore because he never had stunt doubles so I learned quickly," I pressed down harder to get a knot out.

Jason looked like he was going to melt right there on our bed, "I haven't had a massage in a long time," he moaned.

I kissed the back of his neck and continued to massage his shoulder muscles, "feel good?"

Another moan rose from inside his chest, "yes..." Then suddenly I'm pinned up against the matteress with Jason kissing my neck.

I moaned and grabbed and fistfull of his blond hair. "J-Jason-"

He continued to suck on that one spot until he was satisfied with the big red spot on my neck, then he pulled away, "no, no, I'm getting too carried away."

I sat up, blushing a little, "babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Jason turned away and swatted at the air.

"Something obviously is wrong," I scooted toward him and wrapped my arms around him.

He threw my arms off and sat up, "I just need some air." He threw on a robe and marched down stairs.

I curled up in the bed, Jason never acted like this. Something was defeinetly bothering him. I brought my crossed arms up to my head and started to cry, did I do something wrong? I knew he wanted to be alone but I hated to be alone. A loud sob excaped my throat and I started to sob really loud.

Suddenly there was extra weight on the edge of the bed, "Pipes, I'm sorry."

It was Jason.

Warmth surrounded me as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I had a dream of my Mother and it just freaked me out, Pipes. I'm sorry I scared you."

I started to cry again, "you didn't say anything! You didn't tell me! Always tell me Jason!"

He sniffed, "I'm sorry, it just really freaked me out."

My hands were knotted up in his shirt, "but you didn't say _anything_."

He stroked my knotted hair, "yeah, I'm sorry."

Then we just stayed like that, Jason sometimes breaking down as he told me about his dream but that was okay. Everybody had to cry sometimes, we didn't even know what time it was but we didn't care.

"Pipes, promise me one thing," Jason said with his arm around me.

"And what is that Sparky?"

"Never let me leave like that again."

**Hello guys! Since I didn't get the ten reviews I wanted I'm posting this anyway. Lol, I still want fifty reviews*points finger* okay? I decided to add a lot of Jiper in her because, why not? I kind of improved my writing skills so you might notice them. You might not. Okay, question and answer.**

**Q:What was the first fandom you ever joined?**

**A: The Hunger Games:P**

**Okay so leave your answer in the review section below, it only takes like three seconds!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Frank POV**

_"Now deary, you must die." An old lady slowly walked toward me._

_"Who are you?" I called out and pulled an arrow out of my sheath._

_Suddenly it turned into my Grandmother, "you wouldn't hurt you're own Grandmother would you?"_

_My hands shook, "no, no you're not my grandmother. She escaped the fire and she's probably dead now."_

_She turned back into the unknown lady, "fine, I guess I'll have to kill you in my normal form."_

_She lunged at me with her claws wide open._

Suddenly I'm sitting up in me and Hazel's bed, breathing hard and sweating so much it could fill three buckets. "It was just a dream." I whisper.

Hazel rolls over onto her stomach, "Frank, what's wrong?" She murmered and sat up.

Her curly hair was pushed to one side of her head which gave her an innocnet look that I couldn't say no to. "I just h-had a bad d-dream," somehow, I stutter out the details of my dream.

She wrapped her tiny arms around me, "it was only a dream."

I'm breathing hard into my hands that are over my mouth, I take them away and lean into Hazel, not to hard because I can sqash her. "I know."

She planted a kiss on my jaw line, "now come back to bed, please?"

I slowly lean down onto the bed and I feel a cold sweat comeing on. "I need a shower."

Hazel wrinkled her nose and kissed my cheek, "yes you do."

I blushed, thankfull for the darkness, "what time is it?"

"Six." Hazel kissed the tip of my nose, "now get in the shower."

I stumbled into the bathroom and took a really fast shower then got dressed again, "do I smell any better Princess Hazel?"

Hazel got up and wrapped her arms around my torso, "yes, way better."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead after pushing her messy hair out of her forehead, "now you need a shower, Miss Metal Detector."

Hazel squeazed out of my grip and slipped slowly into the bathroom, "oh really."

"Really," I raised my eye brows up at he and she closed the door.

After I heard the water turn on, I made the bed and cleaned up the room a little. Hazel would like that, too scare her a little I turned into a tree frog and hid right above the bathroom door.

She slid the door open, dressed with her hair piled up into a bun on her head, "Frank?"

I changed in mid jump right behind her, "bah!"

She screamed and clutched her chest, "Fai Zhang!"

A hysterical laugh escapped my throat and I wrapped my arms around her, "got you!"

"You scared the Unicorn shit out of me!" Hazel screeched.

"Hazel Levesque! Language!" I squeazed her in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Sorry," Hazel blushed and slipped out of my grip. "Come on, lets go train."

We raced eachother downstairs and I set my self up in the new archary range, Leo had set the last one on fire.

This time, the target moves. As soon as I step into the little room with clear walls, it measures my acracy and then I put in what kind of targets I want. I picked a Minotar, a person just in case I had too, and some other monsters.

First the minotar comes charging at me and I pull an arrow out and dodge his double bladed ax. I pull the string back and launce the arrow into into his eye, then another. The halogram breaks away then a kid with black eyes comes charging at me.

Cursing I pull an arrow out and sink it into his heart, then after I'm done with all the targets I step out to find Hazel sparing with an imaginary person.

"Hey Hazel," I wipe sweat off my forehead with my shirt sleeve.

She dropped her knife that she was fighting with a smiles, "how did you do?"

"Great, how 'bout you?" I take a towel and rub my face all over with it.

"Good," she pulls her hair out of it's bun and it springs out everywhere. "Let's go get breakfast."

We silently pad into the kitchen and make a bunch of waffles. I ate ten and Hazel ate two.

One by one everyone stumbled downstairs on a eggnog hangover. Hazel had her hands under the table and I knew she was looking at her promise ring. With great courage, I reached over to her and squeazed her hand.

The table was silent and Piper's eyes were red so I knew she had been crying, Jason's eyes were too so they must've been in a fight but then made up because they were holding hands.

"Guess what Frank did to me today?" Hazel squeazed my hands and giggled.

"What did he do?" Percy asked, looked uneasy.

Hazel blushed, "not that! He scared me as I came out of the bathroom! I almost peed my pants!"

Laughs spread around the table and I blushed and Hazel frowned, "it's not funny!" She complained.

We laughed until our faces were bright red and we were clutching our stomachs.

_line break because Frazel is bae_

"Frank?" Hazel murmred against my chest as we sit snuggled up on the couch.

"Yeah Hazel," I mumbled back and stroked her curly hair.

"Why did we even accept this prophecy?"

I hand stopped short in her hair, "because that's what heroes do, Hazel."

Her hands tightned in my shirt, "what if I didn't want to be a hero, Frank?"

I gathered all the hair out of her face with one hand and twisted it down her back then tilted her chin up, "hey Hazel, Hazel listen to me. Heroes never want to be heroes, did you want to stay in the Twelth legion forever?"

She shook her head, "no."

"Then we saved everybody, just some teenagers, saved the entire world," I kissed her forehead, then her lips softly.

I could see tears on the brim of her eyelids, "nobody but us will know the truth."

Tears were now spilling off her cheeks so I wiped them off with my thumb, "but that's great, don't we want to live a normal life?"

Hazel sniffed and smiled, "what is a normal life like?"

I laughed and kissed her again, "I have no idea, ask a mortal."

She curled her head into my chest and I could feel her tears soaking my shirt, "hey, hey Hazel." I tucked my arms under her knees and carried her upstairs, "Hazel, what's wrong?"

After I set her down on the bed, she started to cry again with her palms crushed into her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Her diamond shapped bed seemed too small at the moment., "please tell me, Hazel?"

She lifted her hands from her eyes and I could see her ring glittering on her finger, "no, no it's stupid."

I placed my hand softly on her cheek, "please?"

She bent her head into her chest and sniffed, "no, no..."

Sighing, I picked her up in my arms and kissed her forehead softly, "hey, hey it's alright."

She sobbed herself out right there in my arms until she was just left a crying mess of a shaking ball of tears, "no, no it's not alright!"

"You're safe here, Hazel please tell me," I pleaded despretly with her and stroked her cheek softly.

She sobbed again and covered hre face, "no! No! I'm fine! I'm fine!"

I slowly rocked her back and forth, "no, no you're not. Please tell me."

She began sobbing and screaming at the same time with her hands over her ears, "please! Please let me go!"

Not wanting to hurt her, I slowly set her down on the bed and knealt down beside her, "Haze, please listen to me."

She began screaming even louder so I knew I had to silence her, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. At first she recoiled then leaned into me. As if comeing out of a daze, she pulled away, "Frank, Frank baby I'm sorry."

I wiped the tears quietly off her cheeks, "hey, hey it's okay. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her hair widly, "I-I was talking to Calypso about one of the books she was reading. I-it was about World War two and she was talking about how bad she felt about all those families and I guess it triggered a flashback when I was in the bathroom..." She began to cry again and I felt bad, I wasn't with her when she woke up out of her flashbacks.

I picked her up again like a limp rag doll and kissed all around her face, "see, you just have to tell me what's going on and it will make you feel better."

Her sobs quieted after a while and she rubbed her hands through my hair and blushed, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay," I kissed her again, only slow and softer then the last ones.

She leaned into this one for a while but then pulled away, "I'll tell you next time what's wrong."

"There won't be a next time."

**Hey everybody! Sorry this took so long to write but it's done now! Totally off topic, I'd like to thank Badazzmonkey for talking to me for so long and putting my name is a fanfiction... Okay, new question and answer...**

**O: Have you ever been cut from a sports team?**

**A: I just did in club volleyball yesterday, there was four girls signing up for one spot...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Annabeth POV**

So after new years we went back to school and everyone was full of energy. Percy didn't look so happy because Lillian was there to swarm him again.

"Come on Percy, ignore her," I pulled him along.

He glared at Lillian and fallowed me to Paul's class, "I freaken' hate her."

I dropped my binder down at my seat and sat down, "who likes her?"

He sat down and kicked his feet up on my lap, "nobody."

I leaned over and kissed him as everyone else sat down, "pda," Leo mumbled.

"Okay class! How was your winter break?" Paul asked.

We all groaned in response and pulled out our copies of the Oddessy. "This is going to be a long first day.

_line break of awesomeness._

"Okay cupcakes! Start warming up by three laps around the gym," Coach Hedge yelled.

I looked at Percy and grinned, race time. He blew his whistle and me and Percy took off in a full sprint. I was ahead of Percy but then he soon passed me. I tried passing him but soon the three laps were over and Percy had one.

"I beat you, Wise Girl!" He taunted and stuck his tounge out a me.

I frowned and playfully punched him in the gut, "oh shut up, Seaweed Brain."

It took longer for everyone to finish their laps but all the demigods finished first. Percy's cheeks were flushed and he looked pretty happy, he was wheezing only a little but that's the affect from Tarturus.

We started off by playing dodge ball, of course all of us against everyone else. We ended up winning then I went to Archetecture, that went by fast and before I knew it, I was in Greek.

_"When is this class going to be over?"_ I groaned and dropped my head onto Percy's shoulder.

He chuckled and responded the only way he knew how, _"Soon Wise Girl, soon."_

Piper transfered to french, Leo to advanced spanish and Nico went to Italion so it seemed kind of empty in here.

Ms. Linus clears her throat behind us, _"no public displays of affection!"_

I narrow my eyes at her and lift my head off of Percy's shoulder, after she goes away I curse her out under my breath.

Percy's eyes widen as he hears the vulgarity string out from my mouth, "Wise Girl!"

Color rises to my cheeks, "sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that."

He laughs and twirls my hair around his finger, "I just never thought I would hear you say that."

I grab his hand, "stop messing with my hair!"

He laughs again and leans down to kiss me quickly on the lips, _"love you."_

_"Love you too, Perseus."_

_Sadly, _Greek was over soon and that was the last class of the day. Hint my sarcasm.

We drove home in my convertable with the top up because it's snowing and then basically ran into the warm house after we parked in the garage.

Because Jason had a club meeting after school, Piper fallowed all of us home. Leo and Calypso went on a ride on Festus, Frank and Hazel went upstairs to study. So I studied at the kitchen table while Piper and Percy were yelling at eachother while playing _Mario Kart_.

"Why the fudge did you pick Rainbow road? Nobody can beat this!" Percy screamed except he didn't say fudge.

"I haven't played this for a while, okay?" Piper yelled back even though they were standing next to eachother.

I didn't want to say that I've beaten Rainbow Road before but that would only just make them angrier.

"Did you just throw that bananna peal at me? Great I fell of the side," Percy yelled.

I tried to focus on my homework but I ended up watching them. Percy had just fell over the side and was cussing all the way down.

_"What! This game is freaken' retarded!"_ He yelled in Greek and threw his controlled down.

Piper snicked behind her hand and scruffed up his hair, _"don't worry, someday you will beat the master."_

Percy pouted, "oh shut up."

I bit my eraser of my pencil, Piper and Percy are really good friends. Then I turned around and tried to finish all my homework. The Greek homework was so easy, yet then so are most of my classes. Then I rolled out my long peice of paper and started working on my dream house designs. After College I wanted to buy a peice of property and start building as soon as possible.

Suddenly Percy was standing right over me with his arms around me neck, "watcha drawing, Wise Girl?"

I blush and start to roll up the paper, "nothing."

"Well it doesn't look like nothing-" Percy unrolled the paper and his eyes widened, "whoa Annabeth-"

"Yeah I know, it's terrible," I snatch the paper out of his hands.

"No, those are really good," he ran his finger across the paper, "is this our future home?"

I blushed and nodded, "yeah."

He smiled and lightly kissed my hair, "They're wonderfull, now if you'll excuse me I have to go beat Piper's ass in Mario Kart." He kissed me again before heading back into the den to start Mario Kart again.

I added some more details to the house before working on the back yard, of course there will be a swimming pool for Percy and our kids- my mouth went dry.

Did I just think of Percy and I having kids?

I glanced over at him and smiled, I bet he's thought about it loads of times. Suddenly I closed my eyes and saw a black haired girl with grey eyes running from a boy with blonde hair and green eyes, me and Percy walked hand in hand on the beach behind them talking quietly.

When I opened my eyes again, I was sitting at the kitchen table. Oh how I wanted to cry there but I didn't. It was only a figure of my imagination and then suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it obviously," I said and got up to answer the door.

There was a girl with tanned skin, dark brown hair with blonde highlights through them, "can you help us?" She stepped aside to reveil a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes.

I quickly looked outside and then asked, "demigods?"

They both nodded and I opened the door wider to let them in, "Percy! We've got company!"

I heard the Wii pause and he came skidding around the corner, "who is this?"

I pulled up a chair for the both of them, "what's your names?"

"Isabel Fraijo and this is Robert Stansa, I'm a daughter of Apollo and he's Athena- Holy Hades is that Percy Jackson?"

Percy smiled, "Hades yeah I am!"

Isabel's cheeks grew pink with excitement, "we heard all about you two in the camp video!"

I walked over to Percy and wrapped my arms around his waist, "anyway, what are you two doing out here?"

Robert gingerly touched the scratch on his cheek, "a hellhound attacked us on our quest."

"What's your quest?"

"We on a quest for Chiron to find you guys, you need to come back to Camp," Robert explained.

"What? Why?"

"Not right now but in a month or so. Chiron and Mr. D need the seven back for a while."

"Oh, so in a month? Why did he send you guys now?" Percy crossed his arms over my chest.

"I have no idea, if you have some nector or Ambrosia we must be on our way," Isabel said and stood up.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a ziplock bag full of Ambrosia, "here you go. Stay safe."

After they left, Jason came back from school and played the wii with Piper as I helped Percy with his homework.

"So tell me about this house," Percy said and wrote some answers down, "does it have a swimming pool?"

I blushed and ruffled his hair up, "yes of course it does."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek, "we're having ten kids right?"

"No! Hades no! Two!"

"Oh come on Wise Girl," Percy smiled very slopily.

"Maybe three but that's it," I leaned over and kissed him.

He smiled then pulled away, "four?"

"No!"

He playfully nipped at my ear, "come on Wise Girl."

I pushed his head away and laughed. "No! Two or three!"

"Pwease?" He put his hands together in a begging way.

"Hades no."

He made his green eyes big in a pleading way, "please?"

At first as I was tricked but then I frowned, "no! It's my body and I choose how many kids I want!"

Percy started laughing and didn't stop until he had tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'm sorry."

I laughed because he was laughing and leaned in and kissed him, "can we focus on homework now?"

**Hello my wonderfull readers! I am sick and have a fever and a cough but it depends on if I have a fever today if you get a fast chapter tomorrow! **

**Q:Who's POV do you want next?**

**A:Idk, maybe Leo?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Leo POV**

After we had gotten back from our ride on Festus, we cuddeled in bed and watched some old movie I wasn't even paying attention too.

Calypso was trying to teach me how to braid, "okay Leo, divide my hair into three parts and cross the outside one into the middle."

How did girls do this all the time? My hands felt really clumsy and the braid came out very sloppy.

"Try again Leo," she said, "you'll get it."

I tried again and it came out a little better, "where did you learn how to braid?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea, I guess I was just born with it."

My hands never felt clumsy so it was an odd feeling for me, "this is freaken' hard."

"Just try brushing it Leo," Calypso sudggested.

I grabbed the brush off her desk and started brushing out the braid, "you've never braided my hair!"

She laughed, "your hair is too out of control!"

I grabbed a fist full of my own curls, "nuh uh!"

She turned around and kissed me, "yes it is."

Then I turned her back around and started brushing her hair again, "I feel like those hair salon ladies. Did you hear that Lillian is dating John Luke again?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

Calypso threw her head back and laughed, "Oh my gods again?"

Again, I attempted to braid her hair, "how do girls even do this?"

"Wait 'till you try french braiding," she winked over at me.

"There's another way of braiding?" A screech exscaped my mouth as I attempted to braid.

"Yeah except you braid into the hair," Calypso smiled and turned around, "you're doing great,"

I pouted, "no I'm not, you're just saying that."

She leaned in a kissed me softly, "maybe I am."

I wrapped my arms around her neck and smiled into her lips, "thats probably why guys don't braid or have long hair."

She laughed and put her hands on my shoulders, "come on. Let's go get dinner."

We walked downstairs and grabbed two magic plates, I filled them with spagettii for Calypso and taco's for me.

"Here you go Cally," I handed her the plate as we sit on the couch.

"Thanks Leo," she kissed me before digging into her spagettii.

"You're welcome darlin'."

Usually we all eat together at the table but everyone had already ate so we ate on the couch.

After we're done, we sneak upstairs to finish watching the movie and I try braiding again.

"Ow Leo! You're pulling my hair!" Calypso grabs her hair because I'm accedently pulling too hard.

"I'm sorry Cally!" I kiss her hair lightly and smooth it out.

She grabs her brush and begins to french braid it, I watch in amazement as he fingers fly in a out of her hair. Then she laughs and turns around to kiss me. "See! It's easy!"

"You just make it look easy," I kiss her back very softly. "Why don't you braid my hair."

Calypso laughs, "I'm going to corn row your hair." She runs into the bathroom and comes out with a bunch of clear ruberbans and a thick wire brush.

"I like corn," I shrug, maybe this won't hurt.

Well I was wrong, an hour later, my head was stinging with a head full of braids.

Calypso giggled and took a bunch of pictures on her new iphone that I made her.

I whipped my head back in a model pose and clenched my jaw, "how do I look?"

She switched the phone to front camera and took a selfie, "beautiful."

I leaned in and kissed her and she took another picture, "thanks Cally."

She laughed and rubbed her nose against mine, "you look like a cave man."

"Thanks...? I'm going to go show Jason," I jumped up and ran into Jason's room. "Hey Jason! Look what Calypso did!"

Jason looked up from staring at Piper and laughed, Piper walked up to me and grabbed the braids, "Oh my gods, what did she do to you?"

I grabbed my hair defensivly, "hey! She only braided them!"

Calypso walked in behind me, "twenty likes so far on instagram."

"Already? You just posted them!"

Jason laughed and crossed his arms over his muscular chest and smiled, "of course she posted it! She tagged all of us in it!"

I whipped around and glared at Calypso, "Cal! You tagged everybody in it!"

Almost on cue, we heard hysterical laughing downstairs, "Leo!" Percy yelled.

I narrowed my eyes at her and started pushing her out of the room, "we need to talk."

Everybody laughed as I shoved Calypso back into our room, gently of course.

We argued for about a minute before it ended out in a full make out session with her hands in my braided hair and my hands clutched at her waist.

I gently guided her to the bed and placed my hands on either side of her and the pulled away for air.

Calypso laughed and pulled on my braid, "do you want these out?"

I nodded eagerly, "yes please."

_line break of caleo_

"Hey Cally?" In the middle of the night, I shook Calypso's shoulder hard.

"Yeah Leo?" She almost whispered.

"I had a bad dream," I was shaking really bad and I really need to cuddle with her.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around me, "it was only a dream Leo."

"I-I know," I close my eyes and wrap my arms around her.

"Now go back to bed, or do you want to go outside and draw?"

My eyes shot open, drawing was our favorite past time. If you're thinking about drawing on paper-oh just watch.

We scrambled downstairs and into the freazing air, Calypso started to sing to sumon the wind and I lit my finger like a candle.

Then I drew in the air with fire, yeah sounds weird I guess. We would have a lot of fun, we'd laugh at how un artistic I am. Calypso would draw something really cool but then the winds would blow it away. By the end, we were both asleep in the lawn chairs and late for school but oh well.

As we ran into first period late, Paul looked at us dirty but didn't say anything. Quiet laughter rose around us but I shot them death glares and they quieted.

"So, what were you two up two?" Percy cocked his eyebrows up at us as I took out my book.

"We fell asleep, Leo had a nightmere last night so we went outside to draw," Calypso snapped and put her hair up in a messy bun.

"Draw?" Percy asked and looked at me for help.

I shook my head, really frizzy after I took the braids out, "don't ask."

He turned around and laid his head down on his book then fell asleep, but then someone ran into the classroom who looked familiar.

"Mr. Blofis! If you don't mind can I barrow the demi- I mean those eight right there for a couple of minutes," it was Grover the satyr.

Paul went white, "yes of course."

Percy popped his head up, "G-man! What's up man?"

We all went into the hall and Grover was shaking, "seven Hellhounds, right outside."

Percy cursed and pulled his pen out of his pocket, "new demigods?"

Somebody yelled outside and Grover turned even more paler, "oh yeah and I forgot, Kelly's back."

Annabeth drew her old knife but her face was pale, "I'm going to kill that bitch, again."

"Wait, Kelly's the _empousa _right?" I dared to ask, I had never seen Annabeth so scared before.

"Let's stop talking and go kill them," Piper said, drawing everyone back to reality.

We all ran outside to find two demigods defending themselves off the demon lady and the hellhounds circling them.

"Hey!" Percy called. "Get away from them!"

Kelly grinned and turned around, "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Back from Tarturus I see."

Annabeth gripped the handle of her dagger tighter, "yes, stronger then ever. I see you haven't got a new outfit yet?"

Kelly scowled, "I guess I will just have to kill you then."

Percy and Annabeth took on Kelly while everyone else ran around killing the hellhounds. I stabbed one in the butt with my knife and stabbed another one. By that time, all the hellhounds were dead except Kelly.

Piper snuck up behind her with her knife and stabbed her, apperently in the same place Annabeth did. She screamed as she died and we all stood there. Percy had a nasty cut on his arms and cheeks and Annabeth was bleeding out of her forehead.

Grover trotted over to them after talking to the demigods and hugged them both, "I missed you guys!" He bleated and sniffed.

"I missed you too G-man," Percy laughed and hugged him back.

I walked over to Calypso who was nursing a nasty wound on her temple, "hey, you okay?"

She cursed and wiped the blood trailing into her eyes, "yeah I'm fine. You know you're bleeding right?"

"What? Where?"

"Your arms," she pointed to my tan arms that had my blood streaming down them.

"Crap," I muttered, "do you got some nector or somethin'?"

Hazel tossed me a bottle of nector from where she was talking to Frank, "here."

I took a sip because I was actually starting to feel the pain, it tasted like my Calypso's famous hot chocolate she always makes for me. "Thanks."

After everybody got cleaned up, I went into the boys bathroom to clean up. The sink turned red after I washed my arms and hands off. Suddenly I'm pinned up against the wall.

"Hey Valdez, watcha bleeding for? Get beat up by your girlfriend?" It was John Luke and he had me by the collor of my shirt.

"Oh shut your damn mouth John Luke," I spat and pushed him off of me.

"A little mouthy aren't you," he smiled at me and then looked in the sink, "that is a lot of blood for a little boy."

I clenched my fist and tried not to make my hair catch on fire, "shut up!"

He could tell he was making me angry so he smiled, "why were you and princess late? Surprize blow job?"

Okay, that was it. Suddenly, all my anger blew up inside of me and I punched him as hard as I could. John Luke fell on the ground hard and my knuckles were split open.

I ran out of the bathroom and back into Paul's class, where was the happy Lea that had his hair in corn rows the other day? He was gone, gone replaced by angry. Instead of going to Paul's class, I skipped and sat down outside in the rain on the bleachers.

Rain soaked my hair and pushed it down so I couldn't see and I flipped my hoodie up. I didn't even bother trying to heal my knuckles because it was pointless. After a while, I saw Calypso wander outside calling my name but she was too far away and I didn't want to see anybody.

Have you ever done something really bad and regretted it after? That's what I was thinking right now. You can insult me just don't insult Calypso.

**Hey guys! This chapter is kind of longer but I don't know why and I feel it's getting kind of boring so I added some drama! At first this chapter started out kind of boring but then it got better! BTW, Isabel Fraijo from the last chapter is the real name of my actual best friend Isabel so please don't steal her name!**  
**Q: What holiday are you celebrating this December?**

**A: Christmas!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Jason POV**

"Hey Jason, have you seen Leo?" Calypso asked me in Greek, "I haven't seen him since the hellhounds attacked."

"I haven't either, should we go look for him?"

She shook her head and bit her lip, "if he's mad we should leave him be. But it's raining out and I'm worried."

I patted her on the shoulder, "he's got fire powers, he'll be fine until after school. Besides I saw John Luke with a broken nose so I think I know what happened."

Calypso sucked her breath in quickly, "you think he punched John Luke in the nose?"

"Yeah, doesn't sound like something he would do but I know he would if he could."

"We need to find him, when he gets depressed or mad he could- he could hurt himself," Calypso said, her voice was shaking.

I clutched a pencil in my fist, "yeah, this class is almost over. We should've started sooner."

Calypso was an expert at Greek so I didn't know why she was in this class, "I'm just worried about him."

"Me too," I said then the final bell rang.

The pencil snapped.

I told Percy and Annabeth what was going on then we rushed out of class. I was hopeing that they would pass the word on to Piper or I'd be in big trouble. We rushed outside and looked all around the outside basketball and tennis courts.

"Hey, hey Calypso! Who's that on the bleachers over there?" I pointed to the east corner of the area.

Calypso squinted, "I-I think that's Leo!"

We ran over to the bleachers to see Leo slumped up against the metal railing, I could tell Calypso was trying not to scream.

"Leo, Leo baby please wake up," she shook him really hard.

Leo groaned and his head fell forward, "leave me alone," he grumbled.

This time I shook him really hard, "Leo, Leo wake up!"

He opened his eyes and sat up, "I said leave me alone!"

Calypso bit her lip, "Leo, what happened?"

Leo stuttered out the story finally about how John Luke was making fun of Calypso again and he punched him.

I wrapped him up in a hug, "please tell me you didn't hurt yourself?"

Leo got up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Leo..." Calypso said, her voice scared, "what did you do?

He started pacing back and forth by the bleachers, "I hate myself sometimes..."

"Leo, what did you do to yourself?" I yelled at him, getting angry that he's not giving us a straight answer.

"Leo, show us your wrists!" Calypso yelled, tears still in her eyes.

Leo rolled up his sweat shirt sleeves for us to see bloody cuts curling over his wrists, "sometimes- sometimes I feel so alone. Not even hanging out with you guys can help it."

Calypso silently put her hand to her mouth, "gods. Leo-"

"No! No just don't- don't say anything," he rolled his sleeves down and stepped away from us, "don't tell anyone."

Calypso took a step toward him, "Leo please. We can help you."

I could see the blood curling around his fingers, "please Leo, buddy come on."

Leo took another step back and tripped, he cursed and put his head on the ground, "please leave me alone."

I knealt down beside him, took off my jacket and wrapped it around him, "Leo, we're here for you."

He burried his head in my shoulder and began to sob. Calypso was sitting beside me with tears running down her face.

"Come on, lets get him to the car," I picked him up, he was surprizingly light and I carried him to the car.

Calypso stayed with him in the backseat while I drove. His sobs litteraly broke my heart, I couldn't bear to hear him break down like this.

After we got home, I flew up to their room because I knew he didn't want to see anybody else. I made two trips, one with Leo and one with Calypso.

We took him into the bathroom and washed his cuts off, Leo shouldn't torture himself like this. Nobody deserves this feeling.

When Calypso went downstairs to tell everybody what was going on, I gave Leo a bath(not in the weird way) and put him in some new clothes. Sparkly colored bandaids were put over his cuts and Calypso wrapped him up in bed.

He passed out before she came back up again, "I told everyone that he doesn't want to be bothered. Piper's crying."

I looked at Leo and then at the door, "I'm going to go get her." I slowly and quietly went downstairs to find everyone sitting in a circle in the den.

Percy heard me come down, his eyes were red when he looked at me, "how is he?"

Piper was sobbing into her hands while Annabeth tried to comfort her, "he passed out but I think he's not okay inside."

She looked up and ran into my arms, "why didn't he tell us?"

I stroked her hair, curled today, "I have no idea. He was pretty shaken up when we found him."

Percy got up and walked by the window with his hand running through his hair, "I can't believe Leo would do that!"

Annabeth looked over at me, her eyes sad, "he was so happy yesterday, good thing you guys found him, anything later and he would of... You know..."

I swallowed and nodded, "I'm going to go see him," I pulled Piper away from me and walked up the stairs again.

Calypso was sitting the in the chair by the bed when I got back, her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. "I just can't believe he didn't tell me."

"I know, when somebody is depressed like that. They won't tell anyone," I pulled Calypso desk chair up by him.

She wiped her eyes with the heal of her hand, "he just acted so different, like he wasn't even the same person."

Leo stired in his sleep, mumbling something we couldn't hear.

"He'll be okay, I know he will."

Calypso sucked in her breath, "I hope so."

I took a blanket off the end of the bed and threw it over my lap, "I hope he's okay when he wakes up."

Calypso didn't respond because she was already asleep. I focused on Leo for a minute before falling asleep. When I woke again at about six, Leo and Calypso were still asleep. My neck and back were stiff from sleeping in the chair so I went down stairs to find Piper waiting for me and the table.

"Hey Sparky," Piper said and sipped a bit of her coffee.

I rubbed my hand through my hair, "hey Beauty Queen."

"I'm guessing you're staying home to look after Leo?" Piper got up to kiss me.

I frowned, "yeah. I want to be there when he wakes up."

We talked for a while and then I went back upstairs, Calypso was awake, "I'm going to take a shower, tell me if he wakes up."

I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, my eyes were trained on Leo's sleeping form. Last night I searched his clothes and found his blades that he used, it looked like he took them out of a pencil sharpener. I flushed them down the toilet.

After a few minutes, Leo turned over then sat up. His usual dancing brown eyes were full of sadness. Something that I had seen a lot lately.

He looked at his arms silently, "seriously? Sparkles?"

I smiled and leaned over and hugged him, "don't ever scare me like that again."

He wrapped his injured arms around me, "Jase, you just don't understand how I felt."

I frowned and pulled away, "Dude I understand you felt alone, even with Calypso or somthing but tell us. Please."

He wiped the tears leaking out of his eyes, "I know. Why aren't you at school?"

I sat back and crossed my legs, "because. My best friend isn't okay."

Leo looked down at the blanket, "can I take these bandaids off?"

"No, keep them on."

"Where's Calypso?" Leo looked around and picked at his bandaids, "and my toolbelt."

"I put your toolbelt in the kitchen and Calypso's in the shower," I pushed the hair off my forehead. "But I'm serious, never scare us like that again."

Leo frowned, "I felt like that right after my Mom died but I was too young to understand what was going on. John Luke just makes me feel like shit you know? It feels like you need to get out of your own body."

I reached over and squeazed his hand, "always tell me."

He dropped his head and pressed it to the blankets, "it's hard."

I stroked his hair, which would of been kind of awkward if he wasn't cutting but he seemed to like it.

A few minutes later Calypso came out of the bathroom, she shreiked when she saw Leo awake and jumped into his arms and kissed every inch of his face.

"Hey Cally," Leo smiled but it looked really pained.

She took his arms in her hands and glared at him, "don't you ever do that again!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me," Calypso got off of him and sat in her chair.

Leo looked down and rubbed his forearms, "you guys should be in school."

She rubbed his back, "we have to take care of you."

Leo threw his head back and groaned, "you don't have to take care of me."

We both climbed into the bed with him and turned on the TV, "Leo if you slit those wrists again I swear to Zeus I will kill you." I looked him dead in the eye.

Calypso wrapped her arms around his waist and looked over at the TV, "count me in on that."

I wrapped my arm around Leo's neck and laughed, "everyone is here for you Leo, don't forget that."

He sighed through his nose, "yeah I know."

**Heeeeyyyy! So first off, I just thought it would be a change if Leo self harmed! Jason is like a brother to him so I knew he wouldn't leave his side if he did self harm and they caught him! Tomorrow is my last day before Christmas break so I will be posting a lot over these three weeks! Tomorrow I am going over to a friends house so I will not update even if I have a chapter, don't worry I'm not spending the night!**

**Guest- it's* if you don't like my story don't read it. Nobody is forcing you to, I don't have microsoft :P**


	23. Chapter 23

**Percy POV**

We sit in the last class of the day, our feet and hand were tapping like crazy. We were really worried about Leo.

There are stories of people doing that and getting depressed over a bad breakup but Leo had a lot to be depressed about. His Mom died, he was dead for a while, he had to leave his girlfriend to save the world and then he has a bully fallowing him on his tail.

Speeking of that, right after the bell rang when I was at my locker. I saw John Luke pass by. Before Annabeth or Kellie could stop me, I walked up and slammed him against the locker and punched him in the eye multiple times. Annabeth, the principal and Paul all had to pull him off me. I was really close to tears by the time they sat me down in the principal's office. Annabeth wiped the tears that had snuck loose off with her thumb then walked out.

"Percy, why did you punch John?" Ms. Graycee, the principal asked.

"Because, he's a bully and he bulled my friend Leo," I said simpily.

"By the way you acted, it seemed like it wasn't just because he was only bullying Leo," Ms. Graycee said and put the end of her pencil in her mouth.

I tapped my hands nervously on the arm of the chair, "I really need to go now."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, no there's no problem. Look I punched John Luke because he's a bully," I stood up, "can I leave now?"

She nodded and smoothed out her black pencil skirt, "yes you can go."

I basically ran outside to Annabeth's car and I already had tears running down my cheeks.

After we had droven away from school, she pulled over and wiped them off with a tissue. She didn't ask any questions but kept on driving. My tears dried by the time we got to the house, everyone sat downstairs. We were waiting for Jason and Calypso to come downstairs to share some news.

Calypso came down and her eyes were bright, "he's okay now. But he should only see a couple people at a time."

"Percy why don't you Piper and Hazel go, you can tell him what you did today," Annabeth said and pushed me off the couch.

We quietly walked up to their room, Jason and Leo were laughing when we walked in. Piper cried out as soon as she saw him and basically launched herself into his arms.

"Hey Beauty Queen," Leo laughed and threw his arms around her.

I stood akwardly by the door, me and Leo were never really as close as I hoped we would be.

Hazel frowned, she never really understood self harm until we explained it to her, "Leo Valdez," she growled.

Leo's smile disapeered, "Hazel Levesque."

She slowly walked over and hugged him, "don't you ever do something stupid like that again."

Then he looked up at me, "hey Percy. What's going on?"

"Uh, I punched John Luke in the face multiple times," I inched a little bit closer to the bed.

"what?" Leo asked quietly.

"I was just so sick of him makin' people feel like crap, somthing just snapped," I inched closer to the bed.

Leo stood up, despite Jason's various objections and threw his arms around me, "thanks Perce."

I was stunned at first but then hugged him back, "no problem." I was about a head taller then Leo so he was basically hugging my chest.

We hugged for a long time and nobody said we couldn't, then I pulled away and cleared my throat, "I better get downstairs. Annabeth's going to be wondering."

Leo nodded and climbed back into bed and I thumped downstairs. Annabeth looked up at me and held her arms out. I rushed into them and kissed her.

Frank looked really flustered as we pulled away, "how's Leo?" He asked nervously.

"He's okay, he's smiling," I wrapped my arms around Annabeth and pressed my face into her neck.

She ran her long fingers through my hair and frowned, "Percy what's wrong?"

I concentraited on breathing, "nothing, why?"

"Something's wrong Percy, tell me."

"Can we go up to your room?" I asked quietly, not that I don't like Frank. I love Frank except I wanted to tell her in privite.

After we had climbed up the stairs, Annabeth shut her door and wrapped her arms around me, "are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

I pushed her away and sat down on the edge of her bed, "when I went up there, I was just going to say I punched him and then leave. But he hugged me, he _hugged _me Annabeth."

Annabeth looked a little hurt that I pushed her away but quickly recovered, "Percy, he was hurting. Of course he hugged you."

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, "it's like he wasn't Leo."

"We haven't known Leo for a long time Percy, if you acted like that somthing would be wrong."

Tears slowly trickled down my cheeks and dripped onto the floor, "yeah I know."

Annabeth slowly wiped them up and kissed my forehead softly, "Percy, Percy look at me."

I raised my head to look at her, "I'm listening."

"Leo is going to be fine. He has Jason and Calypso to look after him," Annabeth sat down beside me.

I looked away and wiped the never ending tears off, "why do people do that, Annabeth?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea Perce."

I turned around and hugged her really hard, "he could have left us Annabeth."

Annabeth threw her arms around me and we hugged for a long time. We all ate in Leo's room because Jason and Calypso made him stay in bed. Nobody questioned the sparkly banaids because they knew what was underneath them. Just thinking about that made me sick to my stomach.

Nico was talking to Leo alone as he left, Annabeth pulled me out the door before I could hear what they were talking about. We went to bed without a question and I fell asleep in her arms.

In my dream I was in a dark room, it was me and Leo to be exact sitting in chairs across of eachother.

Leo was sliding blades across his wrists, his blood curling around his arm and dripping onto the floor.

_"Leo!" _I called out and pulled at the rope that had me tied to the chair.

Leo looked up at me, his eyes were filled with pain, _"help me."_

I pulled at the ropes as he continued to slice at his wrists. I yelled and screamed trying to help him but the ropes wouldn't budge an inch. His arm was covered in blood and he was screaming. Then I woke up.

I woke up like a normal person would gasp coming out of a swimming pool, I scrambled out of bed, ignoring Annabeth's shouts and ran into Leo's room.

He wasn't in the bed so I ran into the bathroom, Leo was sitting there crying on the floor, slicing at his wrists.

I grabbed the pocket knife he was using and threw it across the bathroom, then I picked him up in my arms and rocked him back and forth. He began to cry in my arms, literally he sobbed so loud that he woke Jason and Calypso.

Calypso screamed when she saw the blood all over the floor and then quickly covered her mouth and knealt on the floor next to him.

Jason stood in the doorway, his face white. I knew I was covered in Leo's blood and his tears but that's apperently what friends do for eachother.

Leo stopped crying after a while, we cleaned him up and took him downstairs. His usually dancing brown eyes were full of hurt as we set him downstairs on the barstool.

"Leo," Calypso said quietly, "why did you do that?"

He looked down, ashamed, "I don't know."

Jason looked over at me, "Percy how did you know Leo was doing that?"

"I had a dream," I said shakily.

Annabeth came stumbling down the stairs, "hey, what's going on?"

Leo looked down at the floor again and started to cry again.

I took her aside and explained what was going on, she began to wake up more as I told the story. Then she walked over to Leo and hugged him.

He was shocked at first but then hugged her back-hard. "Thanks Annabeth," he said, his voice thick.

And then, led by Calypso, we all had a group hug. Sound cheesy? It was but one by one, everyone came down and joined. Even Nico and Thalia hugged him. Leo sobbed and smiled in the middle and Calypso leaned down and hugged him.

Piper bandaged his arms, "if you feel like you need to cut, hold an ice cube until it melts."

Leo nodded and stared at the stark white bandages, "I've heard that drawing helps."

"Or that too," Piper shrugged. "I had a best friend that was severly depressed."

"Duh, me Beauty Queen," Leo smiled.

"No, her name was Lisa, " Piper frowned, obviously she didn't want to talk to her.

I wrapped my arms around Annabeth and kissed her cheek, "I think that hug really helped."

Annabeth smiled, "I know, he looked like he really needed one."

**Hey guys! I had really bad writers block for this chapter and I think it ended okay. For all of you self harmers, if you feel down please PM me, I'll talk to until three in the morning! **

**People keep saying that I should write a story and I've already had one going for two years now. It's not fanfiction so I can't post it! But anyway...**

**Q: What is the most embarrising thing you have ever done?**

**A: I bled threw my pants last year for the first time at lunch:(**


	24. Chapter 24

**Piper POV**

We all took turns staying home with Leo, his arms were bandaged from the wrist to his elbow. He couldn't really do anything but hold an ice cube in his hand, take a shower and go to the bathroom. I was so glad I thought of the ice cube thing because some days we find him crying with a blade in his hand. Everytime Calypso caught him with an ice cube in his hand she would start crying and run outside in any weather.

I was staying home with Leo on his third week and he was clean a couple of weeks when he suddenly threw the ice cube he was holding at the ground and started to cry.

I ran from the kitchen into the livingroom, "what's wrong Leo?"

He covered himself up with a blanket and sobbed, "why are people on the internet so nice and then the real world people are jerks?"

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, "because they have gone through the same thing."

Leo cried into my chest, "can I have another ice cube?" His voice was thick with emotion.

I nodded and rushed up to get one, "here."

Leo closed his eyes and squeazed onto one, then I mustered up the courage to ask him a question, "does it hurt?"

He opened his eyes, "does what hurt?"

"When you cut, does it hurt?"

Leo nodded, "it hurts like hell but it feels good at the same time."

"Feels good, what do you mean?"

"The physical pain blocks out the emotinal pain," Leo said harshly.

I leaned over and hugged him hard, "please don't do it anymore."

Leo wiped the tears off his cheeks, "easy for you to say."

I wrapped a blanket around the both of us and threw my arm around him, "please. Do it for me, do it for Calypso, do it for everyone."

Leo began to cry harder, "I need an ice cube."

I jumped up and got a couple from the fridge, "isn't your hand frozen by now?"

Leo laughed which turned into a sob, "kind of but it feels good."

"When do you think you can go to school?"

Leo shrugged, "depends on if John Luke's going to be an ass or not."

"He got punched by Percy, I think he's okay." I leaned over and ran my hand through his ebony hair.

He frowned, "maybe next week then."

"Leo it's monday," I looked over at him.

"Maybe on Wednesday then," Leo shrugged and leaned on me.

"Atta boy Leo," I scruffed up his hair.

Leo smiled and curled up under the blanket, "thanks. You better bring a lot of ice then."

"Speeking on that, how are you doing on that one?"

He shook his wet hand, "melted but I'm fine. Remember how you told me about your friend Lisa? Who is she?"

I took a deep breath, "she was my best friend-and also my step sister. Lisa's Mom was a complete jerk before she met my Dad, she beat on her so much. Lisa began cutting and starving herself when she was sixteen. She was three years older then me. When she was seventeen she got so bad that she hung herself. In our bedroom," I was so close to crying that it was impossible not too.

Leo scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry Piper."

"I don't want you to leave too," I looked over at him and started crying.

He wrapped his muscular arms around me and held me, "gee, aren't I the one that's suposed to be crying."

I laughed and sniffed, "yes."

He smiled and held up his bandaged wrists, "I promise I'm not leaving."

I slugged him in the shoulder, "you better not."

"I'd never leave all of you guys," Leo leaned into me. "What time is it?"

"Two, everybody should be here soon," I wrapped my arms around him.

Leo got up and grabbed another ice cube, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

I rubbed his back and bit my lip, "just hang in there Leo."

He clenched his jaw and squeazed his eyes shut, "gee thanks."

I rubbed his back harder until he fell asleep in my arms. He looked so happy when he was sleeping-like all of his worries disapeered. After a while, everyone came quietly into the house. Calypso took over from me, Jason carried me upstairs for no reason. He set me down on his bed and leaned in to kiss me softly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, "what was that for?"

He put his hands on either side of me and kissed me again, "I just-missed you. Have you been crying?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "I told Leo about Lisa."

"Oh," Jason kissed me again and again.

My arms went around his neck and I moaned against his lips, "Jason..."

He went a little lower and began to suck on my neck softly, "you're so beautiful."

I grabbed a fistfull of his hair and arched my back against the mattress, "not... bad... yourself... Sparky..."

He smirked against my neck and then moved again to peck me on my lips, "how was your day?"

I sat back on the bed, "Leo went through so many ice cubes... I think he's getting worse."

Jason sat down next to me, "atleast he's using ice cubes. Pipes we need to take him to a doctor or something."

"No, no that won't help. Jase I've seen this before with Lisa, it's not going to help as much as we can. He told me that we would go back in two days."

Jason ran his fingers through my hair, "how many ice cubes?"

"Too many," I said simpily and took a flannel blanket off the end of his bed.

"How many days is he clean?" Jason wrapped the blanket around the both of us.

"A couple of weeks," I wrapped my arms around him and covered my head with the blanket. "Jase, I'm worried about him."

"I know, me too," he pulled the blanket so tight around us that we couldn't move.

My hands shook and I pressed my head under his arm, "I miss the old Leo."

"Me too," Jason laid down and pulled me with him.

I curled up against him very tight, so tight that my nerves would've snapped if Jason touched me in an act of pleasure. Jason stroked my hair calmly until I fell asleep. I had a dream about Leo which made me scream in my sleep, Jason had to shake me until I fell off the bed awake.

Then we went downstairs to Leo and Calypso in the middle of the night to make sure he wasn't cutting or anything. But he was clutching an ice cube. After that, Jason carried me upstairs and held me as I cried. Leo was a huge part of my life that I didn't want to loose. I knew Jason didn't want to loose him either because they had been friends, with fake memories and real ones.

After I cried myself asleep then woke again, Jason told me that Percy was staying with Leo today. I got up on shaky legs and took a shower. Then I put on blue jeans, a camp shirt tucked in, a brown parka with a fur lined hood and brown boots with the pants tucked in. Then I quickly threw my hair up in a pony tail.

Jason met me at the door and kissed me, "are you okay now?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "yeah I'm fine."

Then we drove to school, as soon as we got there I had a mental break down. We skipped class and drove away to the beach. We sat in the parking lot and ate McDonalds.

"He's going to be fine Piper," Jason said.

I leaned up against him, "I really hope so. Jase, what if the ice cubes don't work?"

He ran his fingers through my pony tail, "they're going to work Pipes." Jason paused for a second and then began to silently cry.

I hate it when Jason cries, it just makes me cry more. He cries very silently, all the tears run down his cheeks at once and his shoulders shake if it's really bad.

Now I cried harder because Jason was crying, this is the first time I've really seen him break down since it all started. He must've just realized it.

He wrapped both of his arms around me, "we can't loose Leo. We already lost him once before."

I took off his glasses and set them on the dash, "I know. We need to do something."

He wipes the tears off his cheeks, "why? Why does this world hate us?"

"Because of who our parents are. What we did," I said simpily and leaned into him and watched the waves crash onto the beach.

It started the rain, luckily we were in the car or we would've gotten soaked, "I just want him to be okay."

Jason cursed and turn the car on, "fuck this. Lets go home."

I had never heard Jason say somthing like that, "thank gods."

We drove home and I ran inside to hug Leo, Jason did too. Percy looked really confused because we were supposed to be at school. Then Percy went up to his room because we said we could take care of him.

"Jay, I'm fine. I'm fine," Leo said and hugged Jason tightly.

Jason didn't respond but he held him tightly until I joined in, then it was a cry fest. Percy heard us and joined in on the hug, he didn't care that Jason was crying, it was only a part of life. We hugged for a _really _long time that lasted for over an hour. I was sobbing by the time they took Leo upstairs to take a shower. I heard screaming and crying but I couldn't go up to check on them. They came down an hour later with Leo all clean, I'm guessing Percy helped with the water or Leo wouldn't of taken one.

"How do you feel, Repair boy?"

Leo sat down glummly on the couch and wrapped himself up in a blanket, "clean."

I ran my hands through his hair, "that's good right?"

Leo sniffed and pulled the blanket tighter around him, "sure I guess."

I leaned over and hugged him, "come on Leo."

Percy smiled, "how about you guys go and take a break. I'll watch him."

I nodded and grabbed Jason's hand, "thanks."

We went up to Jason's room and sat on the bed. Jason kissed me softly and pressed me against the wall. I mewed softly and bit down lightly on his bottom lip. He prodded his tounge on my lips, begging for entrence, I parted my lips a smidge for his tounge to expore every inch of my mouth. Jason placed his hands on my rear and squeazed lightly. I gasped and kissed him harder with his tounge still in my mouth. He smirked against me and pulled away.

"That was one hell of a kiss," he squeazed my rear again.

I laughed, "damn right it was!"

Jason swung me around and threw my lightly on the bed, "care for another?" He crawled over to me on his hands and knees.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again, "I'm glad we skipped today."

"Me too."

**HEllo! This chapter took a little bit longer but HAPPY BIRTHDAY THALIA GRACE! I'm putting it up on her birthday *snaps fingers* dam I should've made it her POV. Haha. Anyway.**

**Q: What POV should I do next?**

**A: Idek you pick**


	25. Chapter 25

**Calypso POV**

I missed Leo so bad in class that I could hardly stand it. Ms. Linus snapped at me three times for tapping my feet in the middle of a Greek test. I miss him really bad and I ran out of class the minute the bell rang.

Jason and Piper skipped class because she had an anxiety attack, then they went home apperently. I pulled into our garage and ran inside to find Leo asleep on Percy. He looked so innocent when he slept it broke my heart.

Percy grinned up at me and quietly slipped out from under Leo, "we gave him a shower and put new bandages on. He should be fine for now."

I hugged him, "thanks Perce."

Percy walked away and I propped Leo up on my shoulder and stroked his hair, he was asleep with his mouth open and drool was hanging out of his mouth.

He woke up about fifteen minutes later, he smiled up at me and wiped the drool off his chin, "hey Cally."

I leaned in and kissed him, "hey firebug."

He wrapped his injured arms around my neck and kissed me back, "guess what?"

I stared into those sad brown eyes, "what?"

"I think I can go to school tomorrow," Leo brushed his nose up against mine.

"Really?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

Leo turned to look at the falling snow outside, "yeah. John Luke bothering you guys?"

I shook my head, "no. Percy and you really knocked some sense into him."

He leaned back on the couch and pulled me onto his lap, "good, that bastard really deserved it."

"Hey firebug?" I ran my long fingers through his hair.

Leo turned his head from the TV to look up at me, "yeah?"

"Promise me this will never happen again?"

Leo sighed through his nose and gazed into my eyes, "I can't promise anything Cally."

We cuddled until dinner and tomorrow was my turn to stay with him if he decided to stay home. Leo ate three tacos and I had one plate of spagettii. We actually slept upstairs this time but Leo didn't sleep very well. He was a zombie in the morning. Percy and Jason stood in the bathroom while he showered and checked for blades in his pockets even though he could've pulled one out of his tool belt.

I drove us to school and made sure he had a class with everyone we knew. Except for shop, I was nervous about that with all those tools in there. We parted at third period and then met up at lunch. Leo looked sad but tried to be happy for everybody. We stored a mini cooler full of ice in his locker just in case. He said he went and got one during third period.

"Seriously Leo, are you okay?" Jason looked at him like he was a kicked puppy.

Leo bit down on his sandwhich and nodded, "yeah I'm fine."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, "are you sure?"

He swallowed hard and nodded, "yes. I assure you guys I'm fine. But if I wasn't fine I would tell you." After he said that, he pulled down the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt down.

I laced my fingers into his, "how many ice cubes did you take?"

"Only one but it did the trick," Leo mumbled and fiddled with his tool box with his free hand.

I squeazed his hand, "good."

Hazel stuffed her face full of food so she wouldn't have to talk, she didn't really understand what was going on. I thank her for that, she hasn't stayed home with Leo, neither has Frank or Annabeth because they aren't as close as we are to him.

Leo took a deep shuddering breath and squeazed his eyes shut, "John Luke is coming over isn't he?"

I whipped my head around to see John approaching, "yeah he is. How did you know?"

"The look in Percy and Jason's eyes, get me out of here."

I stood up before John Luke could tap of Leo's shoulder, "John, that isn't a good idea."

He went pale and looked down at his feet, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I put my hands on my hips, "bullying him? Insulting me?"

John looked at his feet, "for all of that. I saw his scars, Leo I had no idea."

Leo turned around to glare at him, "they always say sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt me. Words fucking hurt dude."

"I know, I'm sorry," John Luke scruffed his shoe on the ground.

Leo stood up, "what is your problem?"

John rubbed his forehead, "you guys are just so perfect! You have everything!"

We all looked at eachother and started to laugh, "us... Have... Everything?" Percy said between laughs.

John Luke looked a little embarissed, "yeah. You guys are perfect?"

That sent us into another laughs session, "we are so not perfect," Hazel said and laughed even more.

I smiled and slung my arm around Leo's neck, "if you knew who we really were you would know that's not true."

"Then who are you guys really?"

We laughed some more, "you wouldn't believe it in a million years."

John Luke looked like he wanted to smack us, "really try me."

"You have to tell us who you are first," Piper twirled her hair around her finger in a taunting way.

John Luke sat down between Leo and Jason, "fine but you can't tell anyone."

"Deal," we all said together.

John Luke took a deep breath, "my Dad was in the Military and was killed in action. We were best friends you know? After he died and I began smoking and drinking, stuff I would never do if he was alive. I had never met my Mom so I live with my rich grandma downtown."

We all exchange looks with eachother.

"I date slutty girls and drink because I want to forget my Dad," John Luke started to tear up, "now tell me who you are."

"Say John, do you by chance have ADHD or deslexia?" Jason looked over at him.

"ADHD but _nobody _can know, I take pills every morning," John Luke looked at all of us, "why?"

"We all have it. Have you ever seen your Mom?" Annabeth placed her hands on the table.

I squeazed Leo's hand excitedly, John Luke is probably a demigod!

"Yeah, you guys will think I'm crazy though."

"Honey I've been through Hell and back, literally. I think I can handle it," Annabet sassed him.

John Luke took a deep breath, "she's a goddess."

We all sat back in our chairs, "oh that's it? She isn't a monster or somthing?" Percy put his hands behind his head.

John Luke looked stunned, "that's normal for you guys?"

Percy sat forward, "look buddy. Roman or Greek?"

"I don't know," John stuttered, "why?"

Jason, Hazel and Frank started laughing really hard.

Percy pulled John Luke up from the arm, "come on. We're taking you on a trip."

"W-where are we going?" John asked nervously.

We all piled into my car, since it was the biggest and we started driving to camp. Leo sat in the front by me and held onto an ice cube. His eyes were closed tightly and his body was as taut as a bow string.

"Leo, Leo are you okay?" I looked over at him quickly before focusing back on the road.

He nodded curtly before squeazing back onto it, I feel like that ice cube is the only thing grounding him. We made it to camp and shoved John into the big house. He was the camp video and learned all about us apperently, he came out white faced and a little shaky.

Percy clapped him on the back, "see, we are all normal here."

"I-I had no idea Perce, when she said hell and back, I thought it was a figure of speech but..."

Percy, Annabeth and Nico started to nervously laugh, "I better go see Will." He quickly walked away.

"Who's Will?" John Luke looked over at Percy.

Percy frowned, "Nico's boyfriend because I'm not his type!" He yelled the last part extra loud so Nico could hear him.

"Wait he's-"

"Yeah, _shocking _isn't it?" Jason smiled and made the air crackle with electricity.

John stepped cautiously away from him, "Roman right?"

Frank and Hazel stepped up behind him, "we are too."

I wrapped my arms around Leo, "I'm not. I was a goddess."

"Wait, you're the actual Calypso?" John Luke said.

I nodded, "the one and only."

"That's why you asked that question about falling in love in Blofis' class," John Luke said looked around.

Leo reached into his bag and took out another ice cube, "come on Leo, lets go to my cabin."

Let me explain first, I had my own cabin because I was a goddess and I really didn't want to stay in Leo's cabin with all of his sibblings. It was an extra cabin at the base of the woods and it was very quiet.

Leo held the ice cube all the way there, then he took a knife out of his pocket and held it out to me with a shaky hand. "Take it, take it before I hurt myself."

I quickly took it and shoved it in my pocket, Leo sat down on the neatly made bunk and squeazed his eyes shut.

"Firebug. Leo, Leo baby you okay?" I knealt down beside him and put my hand on his cheek.

The ice cube was half melted in his hand and it dripped over the dusty floor, "it hurts."

"Where does it hurt? Tell me, Firebug tell me."

He lifted a shaking hand and pointed to his heart, "there's not enough nector and embrosia to heal this mess."

I leaned in and kissed him softly, "I can fix it."

Tears leaked out of his eyes and ran down his cheeks, "no-no you can't. Cal I'm a mess."

"That's why I love you, Firebug." I wrapped my arms around his skinny waist. "Are we staying the night here?"

He nodded and bit his lip, "Cal, can you do somthing for me?"

I stood up and brushed off my pants, "yeah, anything."

"Don't ever leave me," Leo looked up at me, his eyes filled with sadness that broke my heart.

"I'm never leaving you Firebug, never again."

***wipes eyes* that was a beautiful chapter! I got two reviews... Not cool guys! So punishment time! 75 reviews until the next chapter! I had no idea that John Luke could be a demigod and have a painful past so I decided to make that up.**

**Q:Who do you think could be his parents(not you Ciaran because you already know)**

**A: You're going to have to find out soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Annabeth POV**

I was trying to fall asleep in the Poseidon cabin, John Luke had taken up the Hermes cabin(oh that poor sucker) and Calypso and Leo went to bed early. I felt really bad for her, and Leo of course. Percy shifted around me and pressed his nose into my hair. He had taken it really hard, him and Leo were kind of friends at first but know they were best friends.

"'beth, go to sleep," Percy mumbled, startling me.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"Because, you're my soul mate. That's why," Percy kissed my hair lightly and pulled his arms tighter around me. "Worry about Leo later."

I curled tighter in his arms and pulled the blanket around me tighter, cabins had no heating of course. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Well stop thinking for a couple of minutes and go to sleep," Percy mumbled, of course half asleep.

"Your telling a daughter of Athena to stop thinking. You're insane," I scoffed and closed my eyes.

Percy chuckled, "goodnight 'beth."

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain," I curled up tighter into his arms and fell asleep.

_"Enjoy Tarturus," Gaea's evil face loomed down at me from the sky._

_The ground opened up and swallowed me whole, Percy isn't there with me and I'm going down alone._

_"Annabeth," Gaea said except it was Percy's voice. "Annabeth wake up."_

I sat straight up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. I quickly explained my dream to realize Percy was crying, "Percy baby what's wrong?"

He wiped the tears off his cheeks and bent his head, "Annabeth I'm really worred about Leo."

"Don't be, he's fine with Calypso," I wrapped the thick blanket around my waist.

"Last time I had this feeling he was cutting the life out of himself," Percy ran his fingers through his hair.

"Percy, we can't go out because of the Harpies," I leaned in and kissed him softly.

He kissed me back then pulled away, "I know. Hopefully he can survive until the morning."

"He's got enough ice in that cooler to last a week," I placed my hands on his washboard abbs.

He pressed his forehead to mine, "Annabeth, he's got fire powers."

"Percy, relax. I haven't seen him blow up like that in a long time," I cupped his cheeks with both hands and kissed him again.

He could never resist a kiss like that so he relaxed under me and closed his eyes, "I'm still worried," he mumbled under his breath.

I pressed him down on the bed softly and pulled the blanket up to our chins, "go to sleep Percy."

He forced his eyes closed and pressed his forehead to mine, "I can't sleep Wise Girl."

Sighing, I grabbed my lap top and pulled up the Netflix app. I was so glad Percy asked Hades or whoever to summon it out of Tarturus along with my knife. Percy clicked some random movie and laid back down beside me with the computer balanced on our bodies.

I watched the opening credits roll of screen and my eyes felt heavy, Percy's eyes were glued to the screen. I knew he didn't want to go to sleep, what demigods wants nightmeres?

"Hey," I said to him, "he's going to be fine."

Percy blinked and tears rolled down his cheeks, "I hope so Annabeth, I really hope so." He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face into my hair.

I fell asleep after a while and Percy shook me awake, "we need to get ready for school."

I groggily stood up, "Did you even sleep, Seaweed Brain?"

He shook his head, "a little."

I opened my drawer and took some clothes into the bathroom, "well I know you're going to sleep through math."

Percy put on a clean-ish shirt as I closed the door, "what's wrong with that?"

I shook my head and got dressed, I put on a clean camp shirt and a pair of blue jeans and converse. Then I snagged one of Percy's hoodies from his drawer and threw it over the top. My hair was in perfects curls today so I just left them in a neat ponytail.

"You're seriously wearing my hoodie? It goes down to your knees," Percy scoffed when he saw me.

I wrapped myself up with my arms, "why are guy hoodies softer and warmer than girl hoodies?"

He leaned down and picked me up in his arms, "because we don't wash them."

"Oh gross Percy," I smacked him in the face with the rest of my sleeve.

He carried me outside and set me down on the steps, "do you know what else is gross?"

"What?"

"I heard Will and Nico making out at two in the morning," Percy scrunched up his nose. "Watch this." He put on a confused expression and marched right up to the Hades cabin.

_Percy is going to die. _I thought and pinched the bridge of my nose.

He banged on the obsidian door with his fist and Nico opened it, "what do you mean I'm not you're type?"

_Line break because it's the most wonderfull time of the year_

Percy got punched in the nose by Nico and had to take some ambrosia. We all squished in Calypso's car and went to school. John Luke had to stop by his grandma's house to get a clean pair of clothes and take his medicine. He was late to first period, Paul gave him a strange look but let it slide. We wanted him to stay at camp in case he got claimed but he protested.

"You have to act like nothing happend," I told him. "People will begin to wonder. Just act like the bully you were."

"But I'm not anymore," John Luke bit his lip and looked around. "I hate Lillian, she just likes me for my looks."

"Then go love her for her money," I pushed him away. "Go!"

John Luke stumbled away with a hurt look set upon his face. Percy came up behind me and hugged me. I leaned into his embrace and closed my eyes. Soon, class was over as we headed to PE. Leo had a note to sit out and Coach Hedge talked to him all class.

John Luke looked so guilty, he almost looked sad. Lillian was would talking to him and he'd stare sadly at Leo. Then she'd lean over and yell at him until she paid attention to her.

At lunch, Leo had one ice cube in each hand and was squeazing his eyes shut so tight he looked constapated. Calypso rubbed his shoulders as everyone tried to keep up a nervous conversation. Leo had advanced spanish alone and that really worried everybody.

"You guys, I'm going to be fine. Jay stop lookin' at me like that," Leo snapped and turned to go into the classroom.

We all parted for our classes, me and Percy sat nervously down in Greek. We chatted in Greek for a while and started to mess with the teacher for throwing bits of anceint Greek in there. After Calypso spoke in fluent Ancient Greek, she went to her desk and put her head down. Class was basically excused from there, we hung out by our lockers until the bell rang and we picked Leo up from Spanish. He smiled a little as we told him about Ms. Linus.

"That's awesome," he said and got into Calypso's car. Since we all drove to school yesterday, our cars were still here. Me and Percy got into mine and drove away. Percy drummed his fingers nervously on his knees and looked out the window.

"Seaweed Brain, what's wrong?"

Percy looked over at me and smiled painfully, "nothing. Why?"

"Because, you have that look," I said and turned onto the highway.

"What look?" Percy scoffed, obviously he was lying.

I didn't answer him, after a while we turned into our driveway and parked in the garage. Percy fast walked inside and tried to make it look cool but it wasn't working.

I rolled my eyes fallowed him inside, tomorrow was friday so we would be going back to camp right after school. I went up to my room and packed my bag, after I was done I sat on my bed and pulled up my computer. I aimlessly twirled my engagement ring and studied some old drawings.

Percy came up a few minutes later and fell onto my bed right next to me, "what's with the bag?"

"Camp tomorrow after school," I muttered and turned the computer into a tablet.

"Oh crap! I forgot!" Percy ran into his room and returned a few minutes later with his duffel bag. "And I have a swim meet tomorrow!"

I twirled my engagement ring again, "you know everybody is going to see your tattoo right?"

Percy cursed, "I never thought about that, nobody really said anything at practice."

I rubbed my shoulder, "well, they've got to know sometime."

Percy rubbed my shoulders, "'beth, you look a little tense."

_He was giving me a massage_, I thought.

Percy rubbed even harder, "do you want a massage?"

I moaned and threw my head back, "yes please."

"Take off your shirt, I'll get the lotion," Percy hoped up and ran into the bathroom.

I pulled off my camp shirt, took off my bra and laid down on my stomach. Percy came back with a bottle of lotion. He squeazed some onto his hand and rubbed at my back softly.

I moaned and pressed my face into my blanket, "Percy..."

His hands went a little high and applied more pressure, "you like that 'beth?"

"Yes..." I tucked my hand into my chest.

Percy smiled and rubbed at my bad shoulder, "did you get the tattoo to cover the scar?"

"No I got the tattoo because I love you," I moaned as he applied pressure in all the right places.

Percy leaned down and kissed the back of my neck, "feel good?"

"Yes, keep going..."

Percy moved his hands and massaged right under my breasts, "you're so beautiful."

I closed my eyes and moaned softly, "not bad yourself Seaweed Brain."

Percy chuckled and put my lotion on his hands, "really. Does it feel good?" He pressed his thumbs into my shoulders.

"Yes, feels like heavon," I moaned and shifted my body.

"Want it below the waist?" Percy slowly tugged at my jeans.

"Yes please," I lifted my hips off the bed so he could take them off.

Percy got up and locked my door, then he took my jeans, socks, shoes and underwear off. He was carefull to touch me in all the right places but not the wrong places. We were out of lotion by the time Percy was done with the massage.

He kissed the back of my neck tenderly until he made a huge red mark on my back, chest and collerbone. He sucks on that place between my breasts until he had to unbuckle his pants because they had become so tight.

"Percy..." I moaned and grabbed at his hair.

He slowly pressed me onto the soft bed, still kissing me he grabbed something off the nightstand.

_line break because I don't think anyone wants to read that_

Percy wrapped me up in his arms, we were both laying naked in bed. Percy was asleep, I was though. I don't think I can walk for a couple of days now. Percy stired in his sleep and mumbled something I couldn't make out.

"Percy," I sang lightly in his ear. "Wake up."

Percy smiled and kissed my cheek, "why?"

I ran my hands through his messy hair, "because. If you go to sleep now, you won't sleep tonight."

Percy sat up and lifted me up in his arms, "what if I don't want to sleep tonight."

I brushed my nose against his, "you're going to want to sleep tonight."

He dumped me on the bed softly and walked into the bathroom, "I'm taking a shower before dinner."

After I heard the shower turn on, I cleaned myself up and got dressed. I changed the sheets on my bed, I was stiff and sore so that didn't help making the bed. My hair was a mess so I just put in up in a messy bun on top of my head.

Percy came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, he leaned down and kissed me. "What's for dinner?"

**I was trying not to make this chapter all gooey and stuff but it happened anyway. Hey atleast I didn't describe it like my first story *wipes forehead* that was a big mistake! Percabeth really deserves this because of you know *whispers* tarturus. Anyway! I'm going to post it because I only got 3 reviews, seriously guys? Be grateful because this has over 2000 words!**

**Q: What is your favorite color?**

**A: Orange :P**


	27. Chapter 27

**Leo POV**

I have a room right next to Percy and Annabeth and I was in there before dinner... Imagine my horror. Annabeth's a screamer.

I slowly walked downstairs to see Annabeth hissing as she sat down at the table, nice Job Percy, I thought.

Calypso looked up to see me coming down the stairs, they were slowly trusting me to be alone for periods of time. She jumped up and kissed me softly on the lips before pulling me down next to her. I glared at Percy and Annabeth across the table, I was trying to take a nap!

Calypso set a plate of tacos in front of me and I nibbled on the end, I'm not trying to be anorexic but damn I wasn't hungry. Jason looked at me sadly from across the table. I flipped him off by rubbing my finger in my eye and he chuckled softly.

Calypso leaned over and kissed me softly, "how was your nap?"

I looked down at my tacos, "I couldn't sleep."

Calypso looked puzzled, "why?"

I glared over at Percy and Annabeth, "someone was screaming right next to my room."

Annabeth blushed and looked down at her lap, while Percy laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Pretty amazing aren't I?"

She slapped his chest, "Percy!"

Hazel had her face covered with her hands, Frank put his hands over her ears, "we better be going."

Annabeth blushed even a deeper color, "see what you did Percy."

Percy laughed and ran his hand through his hair, "what?"

I placed my hand on my arms and scratched the bandage underneath my sweater, "camp after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, her natural color returning.

Calypso wrapped her arm under my armpits, "come on Leo. Since you didn't get your nap we should go to bed."

I stood up and leaned into her body, "goodnight everybody."

They all murmered a goodnight and Calypso and I started to make our way up stairs. I pulled off my shirt and put on a pair of shorts then crawled into bed. Calypso went in the bathroom and came out with only my camp shirt on and her panties. She quietly crawled into bed with me and pressed her warm body up to mine.

"Goodnight Firebug," she kissed the soft spot of my temple before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Cally," I murmered sleepily and closed my heavy eyes.

_"There's no way out," a familiar voice said behind me._

_I turned around and I was facing myself, "what?"_

_He rolled up his sleeves to show me the scars I made with the blade and pocket knife, "there's now way out."_

_The room was spinning, "there's always a way out. There has to be."_

_Imposter Leo grinned and took out two blades, "care to join me my friend?"_

_I slapped the blades out of the imposters hand, "no! I promise Calypso I would stop!"_

_He scowled at me, "that slut you call a girlfriend?"_

_I growled at him, "shut your mouth! She's not a slut!"_

_He grinned, "that's what everyone thinks."_

I sat straight up in bed and began to sob, immedietly Calypso was awake and ran her hands through my hair, "shh Leo, it's okay."

I pressed my head into her chest and told her about my dream, I was shaking by the end of it.

She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead repeativly, "it's okay. It's only a dream. Do you need a ice cube?"

I shook my head, "no, ice cubes won't help this mess." I stood up and ran into the bathroom then locked the door.

Calypso ran after me and banged on the door with her fist, "Leo please open the door!"

I sat on the toilet and unwrapped the bandages and stared at the cuts.

_Why did I do this to myself?_

"Leo please open the door!" Calypso half sobbed.

_I am so stupid! _I grabbed a fistfull of my hair and fell on the floor.

"Leo!"

_It's harder to put yourself together than fall apart._

"Leo open the door!" It was Jason and he was jiggiling the nob really hard.

I put my head between my knees and screamed. _I hate myself!_

Jason kicked the door down, I felt arms going around me and picked me up. Piper had to hold Calypso back and Jason put me in the car. I was screaming and crying all the way there. Sometime during the night Percy had joined us in the car and held me in the back.

I screamed and kicked everybody that tried to hold me down in the hospital, they stuck a needle in my arm and knocked me out. When I woke again, Jason and Percy were talking quietly to eachother. My arms were bandaged from my wrists to my shoulder. I tried sitting up but restraints held me down.

Percy looked over at me, "Hey... How are you feeling...?"

I pulled at my wrist, "like hell."

Jason leaned over and stroked my hair, "don't worry, it's going to be alright."

I pulled harder and tried to sit up, "I want out."

"They're not going to buddy," Percy looked at me, his expression was a mixture between exhaustion and sadness.

"Why am I here?"

Jason sat down at the edge of my bed and pulled the blanket down over my feet, "Leo, you cut yourself up real bad last night."

I pulled the blanket down to see my stomach and legs bandaged, "I don't remember doing that."

"Doc said you had an anxiety black out, you're not going to remember it," Jason smoothed my hair down.

I pulled my hands up and kicked my feet, "I want out!"

Percy placed his hands on my chest, "Leo, calm down. Calypso's visiting you in a little bit."

Her name made me stop kicking, "Cally..." After I said her name I burst into tears.

Jason brushed the hair off my face and wiped the tears off my cheeks, "She'll be here in a little bit. Leo she said you promised her you would stop."

I turned my head away, "I didn't promise anything."

Percy had his hand on his face and sat down in the chair right next to her bed, "Leo why?"

Anger bubbled up inside of me, "you guys don't understand! You don't understand what it's like to be depressed or suicidal! You guys never understand!"

"Nico does," Percy said and knotted his hands in his shirt.

"I don't care! Get me out of here!" I yelled and lowered my voice, "I want Cally."

Jason stood up and sat down beside Percy, "she's going to be here any minute."

Right at that moment, Calypso came running in and paused when she saw me laying in the bed. "Leo!" She leaned in and hugged me tightly

Since I couldn't wrap my arms around her I leaned in and kissed her softly, she had tears streaming down her face and they mixed in with our kiss.

Percy and Jason left to let us be alone, so she climbed into bed with me and we watched some random TV show.

She laid her head down on my chest, carefull not to touch my cuts. I don't even remember doing that, that's the bad part.

"Firebug, I want you to do somthing for me," Calypso looked up at me.

"What's that Cally?"

"Everytime you want to cut, take my arm and cut me as much as you would for yourself," Calypso brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I could never hurt you like that Cally," I pulled at the restraints to wrap my arms around her.

"Exactly," Calypso reached up to kiss me softly.

That was really deep, that hit me right in the sweet spot and it brought tears to my eyes. She wiped them off of my cheeks, "calm down Firebug."

Big fat tears rolled down my cheeks, "how are my instagram fallowers reacting?"

Calypso scrolled through her phone, "they miss all your cute selfies Leo."

I smiled and tried to turn over, "hey post one of us will you?"

Calypso took a picture of us and posted it with a short caption, way to leave a cliff hanger huh. Within minutes people were asking what was wrong with me, it was amazing how much people care for us even though they don't know us. Calypso fell asleep on my chest and I stayed awake, Piper came by the make sure I was okay. She slapped me and then hugged the life out of me. Everyone else stopped by, what if my Mom saw me now?

_Mijo_, I heard her voice calling from deep inside me. I could barely remember what she looked like. _Mijo don't punish yourself._

I'm sorry Mom.

_Mijo you don't deserve this, move on. Don't dewell on the past._

I wish you were here with me now Mom.

_Move on_.

Two simple words brought tears to my eyes, Calypso woke up and wiped them off my face.

Percy came back and force fed me nector and ambrosia, my cuts started to heal but the pain inside my heart still stood.

Calypso stroked my cheek, "me and you aren't going to camp today. Everyone else is though."

"Damn it, I really wanted to go to camp," I cursed and threw my head back on the pillow.

Tears slipped out of her eyes and I couldn't wipe them off, "Cally don't cry."

She brushed them off and nuzzeled into my chest, "I'm trying not to Firebug."

"If they let me out of these freakin' restraints I would hug the life out of you," I strugged again.

She laughed, "Leo they put you in those so you wouldn't hurt yourself again."

"Well how do I go to the bathroom?"

Calypso laughed, "I think they will give you a bedpan."

I made a face, "that's just nasty."

**Merry Christmas Eve! So here's a short story, I was at the part when he woke up out of his dream and I had a spectacular idea! But then my sister came and asked repeativly if I wanted to play volleyball outside, to shut her up I said yes and then when I came back I forgot my idea! Then I created this whole thing then when Calypso is laying in bed with him I remembered! Happens to me all the time!**

**Q: Do you still believe in Santa?**

**A: No haha**


	28. Chapter 28

**Jason POV**

Me and Percy stayed as long as we could in the waiting room before we had to leave for school. Percy was freaking out and I had to do my best to calm him.

"Perce, calm down. Leo's a surviver, he'll pull through."

Percy was pacing the floor, "I know. We thought he was going to be fine last time, nope."

I ran my hand through my hair, "Leo's going to be okay."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, maybe one day you'll believe it," Percy mumbled and checked the time on his phone. "Come on, we're going to be late for school."

We got in Percy's car(he switched from a truck to a '67 Chevy Impala) and we drove to school. The late bell rang right as we stepped in Paul's class. John Luke stopped us at the back of the classroom.

"Hey, where's Leo?"

I sighed through my nose, "John, he cut himself up real bad last night, we had to take him to the hospital."

He slumped up against the back counter, "I did this didn't I? I caused this."

"No, John he's had a rough life. His Mom died in a fire he caused and he was dead for a while. It's not your fault."

John Luke scratched the back of his neck, "I still feel like it's my fault."

"It's not, don't beat yourself up about it." Percy patted him on the back before joining Annabeth at their table.

John Luke grabbed a hold of my shoulder, "can I see him?"

"Calypso's in there right now and we're going to camp after school. I have no idea," I walked away from him and sat down by Piper with a sigh.

Piper rubbed my shoulder, "he's going to be fine."

"Calypso is going to need a new bathroom door," I grumbled and opened my book. I hate Greek, it's so confusing.

Piper was reading that book like it was english and she wasn't deslexic, "yeah. Did you know I could've charmspoke Leo to open the door right?"

"He knows you have charmspeek and he's aware of that, you have to be aware of it to not be controlled by it. It wouldn't of worked anyway."

Piper hissed, "man. Who am I going to charmspeek to do my chores at camp now?"

"Why don't they have books in Latin? That would be so much easier!"

Piper laughed and leaned over to kiss me, "because it's a old Greek story."

"Well we should read some Roman stories because that would be easier," I spat .

Piper rubbed her hand through my hair, "we should go see Leo before camp."

I bit my lip and nodded, "yeah. He's going to want to see us anyway."

Then the bell rang and we headed off to PE, I changed very quickly to avoid John Luke. But he stopped me anyway on the way out the door.

"Wait, in the video they said Gleeson Hedge was the chaperone on the quest so that means Coach Hedge is..."

I kept my eyes forward and I continued to walk, "yeah, how did you not notice before."

John blushed and looked at his feet as Lillian came strutting over, "help me," he whispered as she dragged him off without a word.

I sighed and walked over to Piper who was talking to Annabeth, I wrapped my arms around her from behind and she jumped a little. "Jason! You scared the crap out of me!"

I leaned down and kissed her hair softly, "sorry Pipes."

She laughed softly as we begin warm ups, after we're done it's still basketball so we were seperated again. After PE we went to weather, then lunch.

"Guys, I'm not joking. I'm really worried about Leo," Percy bit into a blue cookie.

Annabeth rubbed his shoulders, "we all are Percy."

I rested my chin on my hand and my elbow on the table. "I can't believe I had to kick the door down though, it's like he couldn't even hear us."

"Well the doctor did say he had an anxiety black out," Percy shrugged.

I sighed through my nose, it seems like that's all I do now, "he's just not the same Leo we used to know."

Piper leaned over and kissed my temple, "nobody who goes through that like of hell- no offense will ever return the same."

Annabeth and Percy shrugged, "none taken."

I picked up my lunch and threw it in the garbage, "so, camp after school? Are we taking John?"

We glanced over at their table, "we kind of have too. He hasn't been claimed yet and he doesn't have a weapon."

Percy cursed and slammed his fist on the table, "why does he have to be a demigod?" He yelled quietly as possible.

Annabeth squeazed his hand, "shh Percy. Did you want to be a demigod?"

He bit his lip, "no."

"Then don't yell at him for it!"

Percy hung his head down, "seriously you guys, Leo."

The table was silent for a minute, "did we do somthing wrong?" Hazel asked and pushed her hair out of her face.

I shook my head, "Leo has had a lot of trouble in his life that he didn't deal with."

Franks squeazes her hand, "forgive and forget is what I always say."

Hazel turned to look up at him, "you don't say that."

"But I should say that," Frank shrugged and laughed.

Piper wrapped her long fingers into the bottom of my shirt, "Hey Jase, this is going to get better. I can feel it."

I leaned into her, "I hope so Pipes, I really hope so."

_line break of Christmas_

When we walked into his hosptial room, Calypso was asleep on his chest and Leo was watching TV.

"Hey Buddy," I ran my hands through his black curly hair.

Leo looked up at me, his eyes were red. "Hey," he said simpily.

Calypso woke up and she had been crying, she took us out into the hall. "Leo has major depression."

Piper yelped and covered her hand with her mouth, "how do you know?"

"Because the Doctor came in after a while and explained it to me," Calypso wiped her eyes.

Piper pulled both of us in for a hug, "you guys. He's going to be okay."

Calypso started to sob, her shoulders shaking, "b-but he's cut up all over-"

"Cal, calm down." Piper charmspoke and stroked her hair.

I felt myself relaxing and Calypso as well, but then she began to cry again. After she was done we pulled away and told her we had to go to camp.

Piper began to cry in the car, I had to pull over because it got so bad. I wrapped my arms around her and held her while she sobbed. She got tears all over my clean shirt. She had what little makeup she wore running down her face and that too mixed into my shirt. Her hair that was once curled was in a big not on the back of her head. Other to say, she looked beautiful.

"Pipes, Pipes calm down. Calm down..." I wiped her tears off with my thumbs.

She sniffed a little before slumping down in her chair, "I am calm."

"Pipes, I want to cry right now but I know it's not the time, Pipes listen to me!"

Piper turned around and glared at me, it was so frightening I actually winced. "What?'

"We can't cry over this now, we have to be strong for Leo. We're all he has," I leaned over and kissed her softly and quickly.

Piper frowned and wiped right underneath her eyes, "if you cry it makes me cry harder."

I slid over back to my seat, "come on. Let's get to camp."

We drove in silence until we got there, we gathered up the seven and everybody else and told them what was going on.

Hazel began to cry and Frank had to take her away, suprizingly Percy began to cry into his hands and Annabeth led him away.

Piper began to sob so we went into my cabin, we sat on my bed and Piper cried into my arms. "I lost Lisa, I don't want to loose Leo either!"

I stroked her hair, tears welling up in my eyes. "You're not going to loose him Pipes, he's staying with us and we're not letting him go."

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated lately because of the holidays and stuff! I didn't write a thing yesterday because I was at my cousins house watching Harry Potter! So question of the day.**

**Q: What is the best Christmas present you have EVER got?**

**A: A new ipod haha**


	29. Chapter 29

**Percy POV**

I was crying into a pillow in the Poseidon cabin with Annabeth rubbing my back soothingly. "Percy, he'll survive this," she said and slipped her fingers underneath my shirt.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks and onto my blue pillow, "I know Annabeth."

She rubbed my back with her finger tips, "just relax Percy." Her fingers lingered over my achilles spot and traced her name with her fingers.

"I can't relax," I shivered and sat up.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around me and kissed me, "please. Do it for me..."

I pushed her down with me and pulled a blanket up to our chin, "I'll try but you have to snuggle with me."

Annabeth curled into my chest and and kissed my adam's apple quickly, "that's a no brainer."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, "that's the opposite for you. Regular for me."

She giggled quietly and tickled my neck, "of course." She stretched her neck up to me and kissed me softly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back, "I love you."

"I love you too," Annabeth murmered.

We fell asleep, missed training and dinner so we sat on the beach with what was left of the seven.

Piper and Jason's eyes were red, "I hope Leo gets better soon."

Annabeth sat between my legs and grabbed fistfulls of sand to keep herself distracted, "I know, we should all take turns staying with him so Calypso doesn't have too for the whole time."

Hazel sniffed, "I hate this."

Frank wrapped his arms around her waist, "me too."

Jason took a shuddering breath, "it's so hard to see him like this."

Piper leaned into his shoulder, "isn't there some Greek god that can heal this?"

"Hades can bring his Mom back to life but that's not going to help a thing," I hissed and played with Annabeth's hair.

Jason sighed and laid down in the sand, "I wish John Luke had never insulted him or Calypso like that. He was so close to being happy again."

Piper began to cry again and Jason gathered her up in his arms, she continude to mutter Leo's name over and over again. He all stayed silent and watched the sun set on the water.

Annabeth crawled into my arms and then suddenly said, "you guys. We need a break."

"A break?" Jason wrinkled his nose and lifted Piper up.

"Yeah, we need to get our minds off of Leo," Annabeth threded her fingeres into mine.

"How are we going to take a break? We are already at Camp," Hazel sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Me and Percy can go find a beach somewhere by camp," Annabeth squeazed my hand.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, "We can travel by bubble so no one can disturb us."

Piper lifed her head up, "that's a great idea."

Annabeth smiled and kissed me, "why don't we all pack a bag for the weekend. We can go swimming and have our own camp fire, if Leo's not going to be here with us we've got to have enough fun for him."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, "come on Annabeth. Let's go pack and then we can go scope out a spot."

We got up and parted for our cabins, I grabbed a duffel bag and shoved clean clothes in there. Then I sat on my bed and thought about Leo, poor Leo. He is so lonely inside that he probably doesn't care about anything but Calypso. Then I felt Annabeth's slender arms around me and she kissed my temple tenderly.

"Seaweed Brain, he's going to be fine," Annabeth said softly.

I stood up abruptly, "everybody keeps saying that! Annabeth people have comitted suicide from depression!"

Annabeth looked up at me, her grey eyes stormy, "Percy! Don't snap at me like that!"

"Well stop telling me lies Annabeth! Leo is dying inside, we all know that! He could get better but that's what we thought last time!"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "they're not lies, Percy! Leo is going to get better! He's got this far in life!"

I took a shuddering breath and ran my hand through my hair, "Annabeth! A bunch of regular teens turn suicidal everyday! Leo is one of them!"

"Percy, it sounds like you're giving up hope on Leo," Annabeth said cooly.

I glared at her, "why would I give up hope on Leo?"

"I don't know but it sounds like it."

Anger flared up inside me, "Leo is my best friend, I would never give up hope on him."

Annabeth got all up in my face, "he's my friend too! But we can't just keep talking about the problem and hope it gets better."

We were nose to nose, "back off!" I accedently shoved her a little onto the bed in anger. "Annabeth I didn't mean it- Gabe- Gabe-"

Annabeth had tears in her eyes but she got up, "Percy, Percy look I'm fine."

"Gabe used to hit us-"

"Percy, I know. You don't have to explain it. Seaweed Brain I'm fine," Annabeth closed her hands around mine.

I sat down on the bed with tears in my eyes, " I'm so sorry."

She ran her hand through my hair, "it's fine Seaweed Brain. We shouldn't of been fighting anyway."

I leaned down and tackled her to the bed, "are we going to go find that beach or what?"

Annabeth smiled and stretched her neck to kiss me roughly which caught me off gaurd, "sure. Why not Seaweed Brain."

I lifted her off my bed and helped her on my back for a piggy back ride and sped out the door and dove into the lake. I made a huge airbubble for Annabeth and then we floated away to a beach. Annabeth sat in my lap and talked while I didn't listen that much.

"What do you think Percy?"

"What? Uh- uh-"

"I'm just kidding, I could tell you wern't paying attention," Annabeth kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled and kissed her forehead softly, "I think we're here."

We rose to the surface and popped the bubble on the beach, it wasn't small but it wasn't big. We settled outselves down on the sand in eachothers arms and watched the waves curl on the sand.

"I guess we should call everybody," I wrapped my arms tighter around Annabeth's waist.

She curled into my chest, "five more minutes."

I stroked her messy hair, "no come on Annabeth. Do you have a drachma?"

She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a mishapen coin, "O' Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering! Please show me Piper Mclean at Camp Half Blood." She threw the coin into the sea spray.

Piper's face apperead at the beach, "hey Annabeth! Did you find a spot?"

"Yeah, Percy is going to send you guys a bubble now!"

Sighing, I walked to the water's edge and made a huge air bubble and sent it to Camp Half Blood. Annabeth ended the IM and wrapped her arms around me.

We sat down on the sand and watched the horizon, suddenly I leaned down and kissed her softly. She was shocked at first but then she kissed me back. My hands went into her soft hair that was left down and tangled my fingers in it. She pressed me down on the soft sand and laid on top of me. I moaned against her lips and placed my hands on her head.

Then she pulled away and snuggled up to me then we waiting until everybody washed ashore. Then the depressing party started after there. Hazel, Piper and Annabeth laid on the beach on towels and I continued to splash them mercilessly. Piper snuck away at sometime, I had to stop because Hazel got slapped by a fish and Annabeth's swimsuit fell off.

"Hey Percy! Can you surf?" Piper called out to me from the ocean, paddeling on her surf board.

"I've never tried!"

Piper caught a nice wave and fell off half way, then she passed the surf board to me. I caught a nice one(thanks Dad) and rode through a tunnel wave thing. Piper's mouth dropped as I swam back in.

"You said you've never tried!" She took her surfboard back in shock.

I shrugged, "I never have."

After a bunch of surfing competetions, we built a fire and sat around it telling funny stories.

"Wait, the kindly one was your Math teacher?" Frank asked, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Yes! Ms. Dodds!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around Annabeth's shoulders.

"That would be so scary for a twelve year old," Jason whistled.

"Uh, excuse me! Seven!" Annabeth scoffed.

"Hey Annabeth, don't you think it's weird you ran away at seven and there are seven of us?" Piper twisted her fingers into Jason's shirt.

Annabeth thought about that for a moment, "I never thought about it like that."

I rubbed her back, applying pressure in all the right places. "Don't you think it's funny that you ran away with Thalia who ended up to be Jason's sister and then Jason saved the world with us."

We all murmered in agreement. "But I've known Thalia longer than Jason," Annabeth said.

We laughed and I leaned into to kiss behind her ear, "I wish Thalia and Nico were here."

Jason rubbed his and Piper's forearms to keep warm, "yeah. That would be fun. But if Nico brought Will we would hear them having sex at three in the morning."

Hazel blushed and Frank's cheeks turned pink at hearing Jason talk like that.

I laughed and got up to grab a blanket from my bag, I wrapped it around Annabeth before adding another log to the fire. I slipped under the blanket with Annabeth and kissed her cheek. The fire slowly died and we fell asleep under the stars.

_"Get me out of here," I heard a familiar voice whisper painfully._

_I turned around to see Leo standing infront of me crying, "Leo! What's wrong?"_

_He fell to the ground, "it hurts. It hurts so bad."_

_I fell to the ground and pushed his hair back, "where does it hurt. Leo tell me!"_

_Leo took a shaky finger and pointed to his heart, "I just want it to end."_

_"Leo, don't you ever leave us. You're the only thing keeping us sane." I shook him._

_He began to cry harder, "leave me alone! I hate you! Go away!"_

I sat straight up on the sand breathing hard. "Leo's in trouble," I whispered into the silent air.

Annabeth groggily sat up, "Perce, why are you awake?"

"I had a dream about Leo," I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Annabeth pushed hair out of her face.

I wildly shook my head, "I have no idea. He said he wanted the pain to stop but he's tied down at the hospital right?"

Annabeth nodded, "yeah. Do we need to IM him to make you go back to sleep?"

"I'm fine," I said shakily and laid down in her arms.

"Perce, he's fine." Annabeth brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I know 'beth, I can't stand to see him suffer though." I kissed her cheek softly before covering our heads with the blanket.

Annabeth fell asleep immedeitly and was snoring into my chest, I was shaking so bad I could barely play with her hair. Something is deffinetly not right.

**Hello guys or girls! Or you transgendered people! This chapter took a while but it is way longer! I have no idea how to end this story, sadly yes it has to come to an end! I'm thinking about writing a hunger games story or something like that. Oh by the way, please fallow my tumblr Themultifandomist1 pwease? Okay guys, give me an idea how to end this because this could be it of the series. I could do Percabeth's kids but I've tried and it's hard.**

**Q: Who is your favorite Harry Potter character(if you've read the books or watched the movies)?**

**A: Hermione because she's very smart!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Leo POV**

I was sitting in the hospital bed, wishing for an icecube with Calypso asleep in the chair next to me. They still had me tied down because I had a lot of anxiety attacks that made me scream and kick.

Calypso stired and opened her almond shapped eyes, "Leo?"

"I'm awake," I slurred. The medicine they put me on really made me loopey.

She looked over at me and smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"Like crap," I hissed and threw my head back onto the pillow.

Calypso reached over and stroked my hair, "hang in there Firebug."

Staring at the cealing got so boring over the days, I forgot how long I had been in here. I spent days and hours just staring, not thinking but staring. Calypso cried so much it was impossible to see her when she's not crying. She went home once to take a shower and get a bag of clothes. Sometimes I had such bad attacks the doctors have to come in and knock me out. Calypso would sometimes feed me candy secretly out of her purse between meals. I wanted this to end so badly but I never wanted to leave Calypso.

"Leo, listen to me." The doctor sat on my bed today, "we're going to realse you to go home but if you ever feel like that again. I want you to excersize," he unlocked my restraints with a sad look.

"Exercize?" I rubbed my wrists and sat up.

"Sounds crazy? Yes it is but it's going to help," he patted my head before helping me sit up.

Calypso took my arm and I stumbled into the car. We made it too the house without tears and Calypso set me on the couch with a bucket of ice and the TV remote. It was about noon at that time and Calypso fell asleep on my shoulder while we watched TV. I was trying to braid her hair when she suddenly started snoring softly and fell on my chest. Being the nice boyfriend I am, I tucked her in with a fuzzy blanket on the couch next to me.

I glared at the ice bucket and told myself never to use one, for Calypso. Feeling angry I hit the tredmill and ran until I couldn't run anymore, I was shaking and crying on the floor when Calypso found me. She hauled me up on the couch and kissed me until I kissed her back. My tears melted away and her hair came out of the braid all around her. My wrists, stomach and legs hurt like Hades but Calypso reminded me that there is beauty in this world.

Then she pulled away and her lips were swollen and pink but her eyes twinkled. "Feel better now?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "kind of."

She shifted her body so that she leaned on my again, "you're going to make it Leo."

A sigh exscaped my lips, "I hope so."

_line break_

A day after that, everyone came home and Percy tackled me with a hug. "I missed you man!"

I awkwardly patted him on the back but then hugged him tight, "I missed you too."

Jason patted my hair and pulled me in for a backwards hug, "feeling better?"

"Sure," I shrugged and hugged his arms.

Everyone trickled upstairs and I was left with Piper because Calypso needed to take a shower.

Piper grabbed my fingers to play with and I knew she was distracting herself. "Hey Leo?"

"Mhm?" I mumbled and continued to watch TV.

"Don't ever leave us please," Piper looked up at me and her eyes were filled with pain.

I pulled my fingers loose and hugged her, "I would never leave you Beauty Queen."

We hugged for a long time and eventually fell asleep on eachother like that into the night. I'm guessing Jason came by because we had his blue blanket drapped over our shoulders. Piper was gone in the morning and was replaced by Percy. I was asleep on his shoulder and he was watching _SpongeBob SquarePants _on TV.

"Goodmorning Leo," Percy said, scaring me a bit.

"'ey Percy. Where's everyone else?"

"School," Percy sighed and rubbed his hair.

"Oh," I said solemly, I was hopeing to see Calypso.

He rubbed my hair, "don't worry. She'll be here soon."

I curled up underneath the blanket and onto his muscular forearm, "what time is it?"

"One, you slept a long time." Percy wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

I groaned and tucked my feet under my butt, "holy Hades that was a long time."

He ran his fingers through my hair, "yeah. You're not going to be able to sleep tonight."

I close my eyes again, "I didn't get a lot of sleep in the hospital."

"Yeah, you didn't," Percy crossed his legs at the ankle and brought them closer to his body.

I drifted off to sleep again and when I woke again I was leaning on Calypso, she was running her fingers through my hair.

"Aye Cally," I whispered, my voice scratchy.

"Hey Firebug, how are you feeling?" She continued to run her fingers through my hair.

I grabbed her hand and groaned, "tired."

"You just slept for three hours! How are you tired?" Calypso leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I shrugged, "I have no idea."

She kissed me softly on the lips, "seriously how are you feeling?"

"Okay," I rolled my shoulders and hissed at how stiff I was.

Calypso smiled and pushed my hair off my forehead, "that's good. Can you go to school?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea."

She placed her hand on my cheek softly, "maybe you should stay home. Maybe Jason or somebody would stay with you."

I leaned into her and curled up under the blanket. "Can you make me hot chocolate?"

Calypso stroked my cheek, "sure Firebug." Then she got up and went into the kitchen. I could hear her in there and the smell of hotchocolate over whelmed me. My eye lids were fluttering closed by the time she gave me the mug. It tasted like heavon on earth with a dash of Calypso's secret ingredient.

"How does it taste?" Calypso smiled over at me as she sipped her own.

"Very good," I said and almost drained the who cup in one swig.

"Hey did Percy tell you? John Luke got claimed by Nike," Calypso made a sound at the back of her throat.

"That Goddess? Really?"

She smiled and kissed my forehead, "of course he did. Do you want me to take that to the sink?" She nodded to my empty cup.

I hadn't even noticed I finished it but I handed it to her. "Thanks," I smiled painfully as she walked into the kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen, my body started shaking uncontrollably and I started screaming. I was screaming at the top of my lungs when I feel slender arms go around my waist. It was Calypso was she was trying to silence my screams but soon all the seven were down here. Percy and Jason were lifting me up and putting me in the bath to silence me.

Warm water engulfed me and I went under in the deep bath. I knew Percy was helping me because the water was just the right tempature. I came up sobbing and Jason wrapped me in a towel. They put me in soft pajamas and tucked me in bed. They tucked the end of the blankets into the bed, I was too weak so I couldn't move. They kept Calypso out of the room because I could hear her screaming and begging to see me. I was running a high feaver and my nose ran constantly. Everyone but Jason and Percy were kept out of the room and I knew Calypso was on the other side of the wall.

I woke up out of a nightmere screaming and Jason was instantly by my side, "Leo. Leo buddy are you okay?"

I was shaking so bad I could barely hold onto his finger. "I-I just had a nightmere. I'm fine."

He ran his fingers through my ratty hair, "do you wanna tell me what it's about?"

"J-John Luke was beating the crap out of me," I stutter out the details of my dream while I curled up under the blankets.

Jason crawled into bed with me and layed on the other side, "hey. Hey I'm here for you."

I leaned on his arm and closed my eyes, "I don't want him at camp."

"Leo- he's got to be at camp. He's a demigod. He didn't pick this life." Jason wrapped his arm around me.

"He was beating the fucking crap out of me!" I screamed and burried my head into his chest.

Jason wrapped his arm around me and pulled the blanket over me to quiet the screams, "shhh. Shh buddy it's okay."

I started sobbing, wetting his sleep shirt. "I don't want to ever see him."

He shushed me and placed his hand in my hair, "just go to sleep. You'll be fine..."

I finally fell back asleep at sometime until I felt Jason stiring I woke up. His blue eyes sparkled with electricity. Like he was mad at somebody.

"Jason, what's wrong?" I mumbled, half asleep of course.

He was on his phone, scrolling through instagram. "John Luke just posted a picture of you saying, hashtag pray for Leo and now a bunch of people are reposting it. That fucktard."

I grabbed his phone from him and stared at the picture. It was the one Calypso took while I was in the hosptial. "Fuck you John Luke," I mumbled.

Jason took his phone back and set in on the table, "Leo if someone tells you to kill yourself. Don't listen to them come find us and block that person if it's online."

I curled up under the blankets and tried to force my eyes shut, "everybody loves me online but then in real life everyone hates me."

Jason ran his fingers through my hair, "just suffer through it buddy. It gets better I promise."

Hot, fat, tears rolled down my cheeks and dropped onto Jason's shirt. "When can I see Calypso?"

He felt my forehead, "you're still a little warm. You can see her when she comes home from school." He wiped the tears off my cheeks and clicked on the TV.

Sponge Bob came on the wide screen and we watched for a moment, "Jason?"

"Yeah Buddy?"

"You're a good friend, do you know that?" I looked up at him and my fingers were clutched in his shirt.

"Thanks," Jason threw his arm across my shoulders.

"No I really mean it Jase," I said softly. "Thanks for staying with me."

"No problem Leo, you really deserve some happiness," Jason said a little louder.

I closed my eyes and forced the tears away, "everyone deserves a little happiness."

**Hey guys! How have you been this week? Well Happy New Years eve or what ever it is! This chapter took longer because my Dad is wanting me to write an actual book that can get published so I have been working on that! Okay you guys, one review isn't cool. I know it's the holidays but I expect more from you fangirls and fanboys!**

**Q: Who's POV do you want next?**

**A: Idk**


	31. Chapter 31 IMPORTANT AN AT BOTTOM

**Last chapter! Sorry but I need to end this, it's dragging on too long so I'm putting a new epolouge or however you spell it.**

_Percy and Annabeth_

_They got married right out of college and moved into a beach house that Annabeth designed right on the beach. They had two kids, Olivia and Oliver, twins of course. Monsters attacked a lot and the kids learned early how to control their powers and kill monsters. Oliver was known throughout school for soaking anyone with water when they messed with his sister. The kids of the seven admired them since they were pretty powerfull._

_Olivia was a lot like her father, both kids had water powers but Olivia's were pretty powerfull. She had curly black hair and grey eyes that everyone addored. Oliver on the other hand had blonde hair and green eyes, the twins looked nothing alike._

_Piper and Jason_

_They got married right after high school since they didn't go to college. They moved right to Camp Jupiter and had three kids, Isabelle, Nolan and Christina. Only Nolan could fly and Christina had charmspeek, Isabelle could charm _sing_. She could only charm people when she sang and it was very powerfull._

_Isabelle had blonde hair and multicolered eyes, Nolan had brown hair and blue eyes and Christina was a black haired blue eyed beauty. They got the black hair from Jason's side of the family. She was a mini Thalia, was what Jason thought. They went to the school in camp for a couple years before moving to the mortal world where they were very popular._

_Frank and Hazel_

_Frank and Hazel had one kid named Dakota, he was a shapeshifter and could summon gems. He had a gift at archary and sword fighting. Kids at school admired him but he lived in Canada, away from the seven. They often visted Frank and Hazel but not as often as they wanted too. There's not a lot to say about Dakota but he was very powerfull._

_Leo and Calypso_

_They had four kids, Daniel, Esperanza, Ethan and Michelle. Daniel and Ethan and no firepowers, only the girls suprizingly. They did end up opening the shop in downtown New York. They lived in a huge studio appartment about it and all the kids helped in it since the day they could talk. Leo was cured of his depression after three years, he didn't finish high school but Calypso did. Neither of them went to college but were very successfull in their shop._

**Hello! *wipes eyes* yaaas it's over. This story was dragging on forever but I finally ended it! Yay! But for all you sad reviewers I have other stories! Nobody really reviewed on this story so it wasn't as popular as my first story. If you like Harry Potter I may be posting a story on that I but I don't know. So one last question and answer?**

**Q: Favorite song?**

**A: People back home by Florida Georgia line.**


End file.
